The Great Ninja Uzumaki Naruto
by sthefanyy KURAWA
Summary: Mengisahkan tentang perjalanan hidup seorang anak yatim piatu yang ingin menjadi ninja no satu di dunia lalu bertemu dengan orang dari dunia lain yang merubah nasibnya/Akibat datangnya seseorang dari dunia yang berbeda membuat Naruto mampu bekerja sama dengan Kyuubi sejak kecil, Naruto menjadi cerdas dan mampu menguasai jutsu-jutsu hebat/StrongNaruto/UltimateNinja/R&R/NETRAL
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction**

**Author : Sthefanyy KURAWA **

** .net - ~sthefanyykurawa**

**NARUTO dan karakter milik Kishimoto Masashi**

**Fuga Yadu © KURAWA**

**Warning :OC, OOC, hayalan belaka dan amatir, kemungkinan terjadi salah ketik karena Human Error, jalan cerita sesuai kehendak Author.**

**Rating :T semi M**

**Judul : The Great Ninja Uzumaki Naruto, mengisahkan tentang perjalanan hidup seorang anak yatim piatu yang menjadi ninja no satu di dunia. Sebuah kisah versi KURAWA.**

**Genre : Aventur, action, fantasi, supranatural, sedikit Humor, friendsip, tragedy.**

Di dunia tanpa batas, ruang hampa dan yang jelas dunia ini masih di dalam pelanet bumi tepatnya di sebuah ruang waktu, ruang segaligus sebagai jembatan pembatas antara nyata dan maya, masa lalu dan masa depan, masa kini dan masa lampau, di ruang tanpa batas itu terlihat seorang laki-lagi berumur 17 tahun sedang duduk membelakangi. Hanya terlihat rambutnya saja yang berwarna silver.

Di ruang hampa itu dia bertingkah aneh.

"Aku bosan dengan kehidupan masa kini, haaahh!" keluh pria silver itu, "Masa depan sangat membosankan, haaaah… hanya menang tehnologi saja" imbuhnya, ternyata dia sang penjelajah waktu.

"Namaku tidak begitu exis di masa kini ini, haiyah… kenapa ayah menamaiku Fuga Yadu?" pria itu bertanya-tanya, ternyata namanya adalah Fuga Yadu.

"Di masa kini ini aku malah dikatai orang gila, haiyah… ini karena siluman aneh yang berada dalam tubuhku, haaah… gara-gara dia aku memiliki kekuatan aneh dan tidak bisa diterima akal sehat orang-orang masa kini dan menyebabkan aku difonis gila akibatnya aku malah dijauhi dan dikucilkan, shit! Ini gara-gara kau siluman singa" keluh Fuga.

Untung saja siluman singa itu sedang tidur pulas di dalam alam bawah sadar Fuga sehingga dia tak mendengar keluhan Fuga.

"Haah… lebih baik aku keluarkan tiga mainanku" ucap Fuga lalu ia berkonsentrasi membayangkan tiga gerbang kemudian muncul tiga gerbang yang mengelilingi Fuga yang sedang duduk.

Gerbang pertama, sebuah gerbang menuju masa lalu.

Gerbang ke-dua, sebuah gerbang menuju masa depan.

Gerbang ke-tiga, sebuah gerbang menuju masa kini.

"Haiyah… kenapa aku mengeluarkan gerbang masa kini, toh aku tak akan kembali, aku ingin hidup dimana orang-orang menerimaku dan hidup dengan nyaman di dunia yang aku inginkan." Keluh Fuga lagi.

Ia menatap gerbang yang menghubung ke masa depan, "haiya ini lagi, bodohnya aku, aku bilang masa depan itu membosankan dan terlalu damai, kenapa juga aku keluarkan?"

Lalu dia menatap gerbang masa lalu yang sekarang ada di hadapannya, "sepertinya ini akan menarik, sebuah dunia Ninja ya? Ummm! Pasti akan seru. Desa Konoha, Negara Api, Shinobi, sepertinya aku akan nyaman. Aku akan sedikit merubah dunia itu agar menjadi lebih menyenangkan. Di buku menjelaskan kalau zaman saat itu sangat kacau sekali, aku akan merubahnya demi kesenanganku, Mwahahahaha" tawa Fuga lebar.

Fuga adalah orang usil di dunia masa kini, dia menjadi seperti itu karena dia dikucilkan oleh penduduk. Dia berambisi untuk membalas dendam terhadap dunia dan akhirnya dia menjadi seperti ini dalam artian Fuga adalah OC pengacau dan patut kita lempari batu.

Syet

Syet

Syet

Lemparan batu dari warga.

"Fuck! What the hell it is, hah? Damn you!" umpat Fuga kepala sang kepala desa. Kejadian ini menimpa Fuga saat dia masih berada di dunianya.

Fuga lalu membuka gerbang masa lalu dan tubuhnya ditelan oleh cahaya putih yang sangat terang.

Fuga menuju dunia Sinobi, mengarah ketempat khusus di Negara Api, Desa Konoha dan dia akan mengacau di sana, bertindak sesuai kehendaknya, berambisi merubah kehidupan orang-orang di sana dan ini akan menyebabkan kisah masa depan akan berbeda pula.

Tapi masalah ini tak akan berpengaruh untuk masa kini maupun masa depan hanya saja akan muncul kisah masa depan yang baru jadi akan ada dua gerbang masa depan, simpelnya.

Di luar dugaan, terjadi kesalahan yang sangat fatal lebih jelasnya terjadi kecelakan yang tak terduga, Fuga berda di zaman shinobi dengan tubuh bocah berumur 5 tahun. Saat dia terlempar ke dunia sekarang ini dia pingsan di depan gerbang Konoha, saat ini malam hari, dia ditemukan oleh beberapa anbu lalu dia dibawa ke rumah sakit ninja terdekat untuk dirawat.

Fuga adalah masalah besar di dunia ini, karena kedatangan dia di sini maka akan berpengaruh besar terhadap kehidupan di sekitarnya. Pengaruh itu bisa negative maupun positif, tergantung tingkat keusilan yang ia bawa.

**The Great Ninja Uzumaki Naruto.**

Pagi yang cerah, seorang bocah pirang membuat onar dengan mengecat patung muka Hokage hanya demi mendapat perhatian dari orang-orang.

"Weeeeekkkk" ledeknya kepada para ninja yang mengejar "kalau bisa tangkap aku" ucap bocah pirang itu.

"Bocah rubah sialan, kemari kau! kau tidak tau berurusan dengan siapa hah" umpat salah satu ninja yang mengejarnya. Bocah itu dikejar oleh empat orang ninja.

"Weeeekk!" bocah itu menjulurkan lidahnya.

Dengan cepat bocah itu dihajar oleh para shinobi hingga babak belur. "Kau akan kapok bocah" umpat salah satu shinobi.

Bocah itu bangkit dan menatap sinis para shinobi yang menyiksanya tadi "kalian dengar baik-baik, suatu hari nanti aku akan menjadi Hokage" ucapnya keras.

"Bocah rubah itu ingin menjadi Hokake? Jangan mimpi hey bocah sialan"

"Aku mempunyai nama, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Kalian ingat itu" ucap bocah pirang itu dan namanya adalah Naruto.

Naruto mengelap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan tangan lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu entah kemana.

Siang harinya bocah itu terlihat duduk di sebuah ayunan yang tergantung di sebuah pohon yang besar sambil melamun dengan raut muka yang sedih, umur Naruto baru lima tahun dan dia selalu mendapat perlakuan tidak baik dari setiap warga yang melihat dirinya.

Beberapa warga yang ada di dekat Naruto menghina dan mencemoohnya.

"Dia jelmaan siluman musang"

"Dia seharusnya mati saja"

"Jangan hiraukan dia dan jangan coba mendekatinya"

"Seharusnya Tuan Hokage mengusirnya dari desa ini"

"Dia anak yang nakal, pembawa sial"

"Sebaiknya kita pergi tinggalkan dia"

Semua cemoohan itu di dengar sampai ke telinga Naruto dan membuatnya semakin marah dan sedih. Semua itu juga didengar oleh bocah seumuran Naruto, bocah yang kebetulan main hingga ke tempat dekat Naruto. Seorang bocah imut, bemata hitam, memiliki rambut silver lurus seleher dan poninya menutup sebelah mata kanannya, memiliki hidung mancung dan dagu sedikit lancip. Dia adalah Fuga, di dunia asalnya dia sering disebut Dante (Game Devil May Cry) karena wajahnya mirib seperti karakter yang berada dalam game tersebut.

Fuga merasa sangat iba melihat pemandangan itu, pristiwa ini mengingatkannya terhadap dirinya sendiri. Penderitaan Fuga sama persis seperti yang dialami oleh Naruto jadi ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Naruto.

Fuga menghampiri Naruto yang sedang duduk termenung di ayunan dan menyapanya dengan hangat. "Hai temam" sapa Fuga dengan suara imutnya.

Naruto terkejut karena baru kali ini ada orang yang mengakui keberadaannya, "teman?"

"Ya ada yang salah, teman?" tanya Fuga.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?" Naruto berbalik bertanya.

"Karena aku dan kau sama, nasib kita sama jadi aku mengerti penderitaanmu" ucap Fuga, pemikiran dewasanya tetap masih melekat walau sekarang ia menjadi bocah berumur lima tahun.

"Maksudnya?" Naruto tak mengerti.

"Haiya…" Fuga lalu mendekat dan menyentuh perut Naruto.

"Haha.. hentikan geli" ucap Naruto.

Fuga konsentrasi untuk masuk ke alam bawah sadar Naruto. Efek dari kekuatan Fuga, Naruto tertidur.

Fuga sudah berada di alam bawah sadar di dalam diri Naruto, ia berjalan mengikuti instingnya dan menemukan penjara besar tempat Kyuubi disegel.

Kyuubi langsung sadar dengan kedatangan orang asing ke tempatnya.

**"Siapa kau dan kenapa kau bisa masuk ke tempat ini?" **tanya Kyuubi geram. **_"Dia bukan orang biasa" _**batin Kyuubi terancam.

"Kau Kyuubi?" Fuga baru pertama kalinya melihat secara langsung "sama persis seperti yang ada di buku" imbuhnya.

**"Siapa kau bocah?"**

"Kau Kurama kan?" tanya Fuga.

**"Darimana kau tau namaku?"**

"Aku membaca buku" ucap Fuga enteng.

**"Katakan siapa kau, bocah?"**

"Kau adalah siluman rubah dan siluman terkuat di dunia ini. Lima tahun lalu kau menyerang desa ini, apakah benar?" tanya Fuga.

**"Siapa sebenarnya kau kenapa tau banyak tentang aku? Siapa kau bocah?"**

"Jadi benar ya, berarti semua tentang ceritamu itu adalah benar" ucap Fuga.

**"Katakan siapa kau!"**

"Aku ke sini untuk mengasi taumu sebaiknya kau berteman dengan Naruto" ucap Fuga serius.

**"Hahahaha! Kau bercanda, siluman berteman dengan manusia? Yang benar saja, yang ada aku akan dimamfaatkan oleh yang namanya manusia"**

"Kau sangat naïf" ucap Fuga spontan.

**"Apa kau bilang? Hey bocah, kau tau berurusan dengan siapa, hah"**

"Heh, kau membentakku. Kita ke topic lagi, aku tau tentang kebencianmu aku tau banyak tentangmu. Kau pernah dikendalikan oleh Madara dan lima tahun lalu kau juga dikendalikan oleh orang bertopeng untuk menghancurkan desa, apa kau melupakannya?" tanya Fuga.

**"Darimana kau tau?"**

"Sudah aku bilang aku baca buku. Dan apa kau ingin itu terulang kembali? Asal kau tau semasih kau hidup, orang yang pernah mengendalikanmu itu masih hidup dan suatu saat nanti akan menggunakanmu kembali sebagai anjing buruan seperti dulu. Apa kau ingin seperti itu?" ucap Fuga.

**"Bocah sepertimu berani berbicara seperti itu? Siapa kau?"**

"Aku akan memperkenalkan diri nanti. Kau jangan salahkan para penduduk memebencimu, kau seharusnya membenci Madara karena telah memperalatmu, kau seharusnya maklum dan jangan egois karena kau mementingkan perasaan sendiri dan melupakan perasaan bocah yang menjadi inangmu. Kau seharusnya sadar dengan itu, Kurama!" ucap Fuga.

Kurama tanpak berpikir.

"Seharusnya kau membersihkan namamu dan berusaha membuat orang-orang menerima keberadaanmu dan mengerti dengan dirimu. Kau sesungguhnya siluman yang baik, Kurama" ucap Fuga lagi.

**"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku?"**

"Menyadarkanmu, karena aku, kau dan Naruto mempunyai nasib yang sama. Kebencian hanya akan mempersulit dirimu sendiri." ucap Fuga.

**"Tunjukan siapa sebenarnya dirimu?"**

"Baiklah tapi sebelumnya dengarkan baik-baik perkataanku, hilangkan kebencianmu, bertemanlah dengan Naruto lalu bimbing dia menjadi Ninja yang kuat untuk mencapai masa depan yang baru, masa depan dimana orang-orang akan menghormatimu dan Naruto. Naruto adalah bagian dari dirimu dan begitu juga sebaliknya." Ucap Fuga lalu Chakra putih menyelimuti tubuhnya kemudian ia berubah menjadi siluman singa putih yang memiliki ekor srigala.

**_"Oi Fuga, kenapa membangunkanku?" _**tanya Singa itu penasaran sementara Kurama terlihat terkejut.

**"Siapa kau?" tanya Kurama.**

**_"Oi Fuga, dimana kita?"_** tanya Singa itu tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Kurama. Sosok Singa yang bentuknya tidak lazim, badannya seperti Kurama. Kaki, tangan dan badannya terlihat persis seperti badan manusia tapi hanya mirib saja.

"Kau tenang Shimma, kita berada dalam tubuh inang siluman rubah" jelas Fuga dari dalam otak Shimma.

**_"Jadi begitu" _**ucap Shimma.

**"Jadi kau sama sepertiku?" **tanya Kurama.

**"Aku tidak tau kau, dan aku tidak tau dunia mana ini? Fuga seenaknya saja berpergian. Perkenalkan aku adalah raja dari semua siluman, aku adalah siluman terkuat sekaligus teman baik Fuga bisa dibilang satu-satunya teman Fuga" **ucap Shimma.

**"Kau berteman dengan manusia?" **tanya Kurama.

**"Seperti yang kau lihat, kami adalah teman baik" **ucap Shimma lalu berubah menjadi sosok Fuga kembali.

"Kau sudah tau diriku kan. Sudah saatnya aku pergi, ingat pesanku" ucap Fuga lalu menghilang dan kembali ke dunia nyata.

Fuga membuka matanya dan mendapati Naruto sedang tertidur pulas lalu ia membangunkannya. "Oi Naruto! Bangun!" Fuga menampar pelan wajah Naruto hingga dia terbangun.

"Ada apa?" Naruto kebingungan.

"Mau kau jadi temanku?" tanya Fuga tiba-tiba.

Ini adalah sebuah mimipi bagi Naruto, tiba-tiba seseorang menawari sebuah pertemanan dan itu mengejutkannya. Selama ini dia sangat memimpikan memiliki seorang teman "a-aku mau" lalu Naruto menangis terharu dan langsung memeluk Fuga begitu saja. Naruto memeluk Fuga sebentar dan melepasnya kemudian jingkrak-jingkrak bahagia.

Mulai saat itu Naruto memiliki teman pertamanya. Mereka bermain bersama dan bahkan tinggal bersama di apartement milik Naruto pemberian dari Hokage ke-tiga yang diam-diam selalu mengawasi Naruto. Semua kegiatan setiap hari mereka lakukan bersama, mereka sudah seperti bersaudara.

Satu tahun sudah berlalu dan selama itu juga mereka tumbuh bersama. Dalam setahun, Fuga mulai mengetahui sifat yang Naruto miliki. Naruto itu bodoh, berisik dan ceroboh. Sifat yang dominan itu membuat Fuga keseringan jengkel lalu ia memutuskan untuk memperbaiki sedikit saraf otak Naruto agar bisa berpikir cerdas.

"Hey Naruto! Kemari sebentar!" panggil Fuga.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

Tangan Fuga yang diselimuti Chakra putih milik Shimma langsung mengambil kepala Naruto begitu saja lalu mengalirkan energy dengan cepat ke dalam kepala Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto Heran

"Jalan tentara bagaimana? Tegap atau tidak?" tanya Fuga.

"Ya jelas tegap, tentara pasti jalannya tegap" sahut Naruto.

"Bagus, logikamu ternyata sudah main, sekarang tinggal mengasah kemampun berpikirmu saja" ucap Fuga lalu tersenyum.

"Yosh!" ucap Naruto bersemangat. "Fuga! aku ingin menguasai ilmu ninja, sepertinya kau bisa mengajariku, aku lihat kau itu hebat".

"Bodoh, aku tidak bisa ilmu seperti itu" ucap Fuga.

"Aku bukan bocah bodoh-bodoh amat, aku tau dalam dirimu terdapat Chakra yang besar" ucap Naruto.

"Chakra? Maksudmu tenaga dalam?" tanya Fuga.

"Yap" sahut Naruto, "apa kau ingin mencobanya?" tanyanya.

"Mencoba dengan apa?" tanya Fuga lagi.

"Ayo kita mencuri gulungan jutsu di ruang kakek Hokage ke-tiga" ucap Naruto mantap.

"Haiyah… kau suruh aku mencuri?" tanya Fuga.

"Tapi aku ingin menguasai tehnik jutsu" rengek Naruto.

"Baiklah-baiklah, kau memimpin!" ucap Fuga.

"Oke, ikuti aku" ucap Fuga.

"Copy that!" sahut Fuga.

"Ee? Apa yang kau bilang itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Itu berarti juga Iya!" jelas Fuga singkat.

"Oh, ayo berangkat" ucap Naruto.

Saat ini tepat jam 12.00 siang dan keadaan kantor Hokage sedikit sepi karena waktunya jam makan. Kedua bocah usil ini memasuki ruang rahasia milik Hokage ke-tiga. Mereka mencari gulungan-gulungan yang mereka anggap menarik.

"Fuga!" panggil Naruto kepada Fuga yang terlihat sibuk mencari.

"Ada apa?" tanya Fuga.

"Aku menemukan gulungan menarik" ucap Naruto. Fuga mendatanginya dan ikut membaca. Setelah beberapa menit, mereka dipergoki oleh Hokage ke-tiga.

"Sedang apa kalian?" tanya Hiruzen.

"Ka-kami…" ucap Fuga terbata dan terpotong karena Naruto langsung bangun dan melakukan handseal

**_"Orikane No Jutsu! (Sexy jutsu)"_**

Naruto langsung berubah menjadi seorang gadis dewasa tanpa busana setelah ledakan asap, membuat Fuga sangat terkejut sedangkan Hiruzen mimisan hebat kemudian pingsan.

Naruto kembali ke bentuk normalnya dan mendapati Fuga yang sedang menganga, mata membulat dan alis kirinya bergetar. "Ke-kenapa kau dengan cepat menguasi sebuah jutsu? Padahal baru membacanya sedikit tadi." Ucap Fuga yang sedikit terkejut.

"Entahlah mungkin reflek" ucap Naruto polos membuat Fuga sweatdrop.

Naruto kembali mencari dan menemukan sebuah gulungan menarik lalu mereka membacanya dan mereka hanya sempat membaca satu jurus sebelum para ninja yang lain datang.

Dua bocah ini berhasil kabur sebelum mereka dipergoki lagi.

Sekarang dua bocah ini berada di sekitar ayunan yang sering Naruto kunjungi.

"Fuck! Hampir saja kita ketahuan" ucap Fuga.

"Benar juga" ucap Naruto lalu ia langsung tersadar dengan kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Fuga "eee? Apa yang tadi kau ucapkan paling pertama itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Haiyah… itu hanya sebuah sisipan gayaku" ucap Fuga.

"Kalau begitu aku juga memakai sisipan saat berbicara, ummm…." Naruto terlihat berpikir. "Aku menemukannya 'Te… Bayo' itu bagus, bagaimana Fuga? baguskah-_tebayo_?"

"Ah terserah kau saja. Aku sekarang lagi berusaha mengingat jutsu yang aku baca tadi" ucap Fuga, _"apa karena aku sekarang berada di tubuh kecilku ini dan kapasitas otakku masih kecil. Aaaahhh! Kenapa aku berubah menjadi bocah ingusan sih? Ini membuat kemampuanku menurun derastis" _batinnya.

"Fuga, kau sepertinya berpikir keras-_tebayo"_ ucap Naruto. "Tenang aku mengingat semuanya" imbuhnya.

Naruto lalu memperagakan Jutsu itu, ia melakukan handseal.

**_"Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu"_**

Cuing! Malah muncul satu bunshin Naruto dalam keadaan putih pucat.

"Eeeeeeee? Kenapa yang keluar seperti itu-_tebayooo?" _Naruto terkejut.

"Kau masih saja bodoh, sepertinya kau tidak mengalirkan chakra dengan benar" ucap Fuga.

"Biar aku coba sekali lagi" ucap Naruto.

"Tunggu!" tahan Fuga. "Sebaiknya kita latihan di dalam hutan agar tidak terlalu mencolok" ucapnya lagi.

"Kau benar juga" ucap Naruto.

Mereka lalu masuk ke dalam hutan, tepatnya di hutan kematian.

Setelah di sana Naruto langsung melakukan Handseal karena tidak sabar.

**_"Multipe Shadow Clone jutsu"_**

Cuing!

Cuing!

Cuing!

Muncul ribuan bunshin Naruto yang sempurna, ia berhasil.

"Wow this is so cool" ucap Fuga.

Naruto tak mengerti "!?-_tebayo?_"

"Oke aku juga akan mencobanya" ucap Fuga, dengan apa yang ia baca dan ia lihat, ia melakukan handseal.

**_"Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu"_**

Cuing!

Cuing!

Cuing!

Bunshin Fuga juga sama jumlahnya dengan bunshin Naruto.

"Kau cepat sekali meresap tehnik jutsu, Fuga" puji Naruto.

Fuga tidak bisa mempercayai itu "apa ini nyata?"

"Ini sungguhan-_tebayo" ucap Naruto._

Fuga malah tersenyum kecil _"Nice, ini akan semakin menarik dan aku akan betah hidup di dunia ninja ini" _batinya.

"Oi Fuga, ayo bertarung-_tebayo"_

"Oke!"

Kedua bocah enam tahun itu kemudian duel taijutsu, berduel untuk menjatuhkan satu sama lain.

Dalam duel Naruto menang dalam stamina namun kalah dalam kecerdikan, hasil akhirnya adalah mereka berdua seimbang dan jatuh bersama setelah semua bunshin habis.

Mereka sekarang terlihat sedang berbaring bersama di rumput.

"Naruto! Apa kau merasakan hal aneh setelah bunsin kita menghilang?" tanya Fuga.

"Aku merasakannya tapi aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, hanya saja semua kejadian yang diterima oleh semua bunshinku terkirim ke otakku dan fisikku-_tebayo" ucap Naruto_

"Singkatnya, semua hal yang terjadi terhadap bunshin kita semuanya akan terkirim ke tubuh aslinya setelah hancur" ucap Fuga.

"Yap, itu maksudku-_tebayo"_ ucap Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan matanya lalu beristirahat sejenak dan saat itu juga namanya dipanggil dari alam bawah sadarnya.

Sesutu memanggilnya **"Naruto!" **suara memanggil di dalam otak Naruto.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Naruto terkejut.

**"Naruto! Aku ingin bicara denganmu"**

"Bisa saja, tunjukan dulu dirimu" ucap Naruto, sementara Fuga terlihat sedang tidur.

**"Kyuubi no Youko"**

"Kyuubi?" Naruto terlihat binggung "kau musan sialan itu kan? Dan kau juga penyebab aku dibenci oleh semua penduduk" ucapnya dengan kesal.

**"Bukan saatnya berdebat tentang itu bodoh! Aku hanya ingin menawarkan sesuatu, kau ingin diterima dalam masyarakat kan? Jadi dengarkan kata-kataku"**

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Naruto.

**"Dalam dirimu aku disegel. Temui aku"**

"Caranya?" tanya Naruto.

**"Kau hanya butuh konsentrasi, kosongkan pikiranmu, focus satu tujuan yaitu menuju alam bawah sadarmu"**

"Aku tidak mengerti" ucap Naruto.

**"Bodoh! Konsentrasi saja, aku akan menarikmu ke sini"**

"baiklah" ucap Naruto lalu berkonsentrasi.

Setelah 30 menit, Naruto berhasil konsentrasi dan sekarang dirinya berada di depan penjara besar dan di kakinya terdapat genangan air.

"Dimana aku?"

**"Kau di alam bawah sadarmu bocah" **Kurama yang berada di dalam kurungan menampakkan dirinya.

"Kau Kyuubi?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

**"Langsung ke topic saja, aku menginginkan kau.."**

Belus selesai Kurama bicara Naruto langsung membantah 'Tidak' ia menggeleng kepala histeris, "Jangan Kyuubi-san, aku masih ingin hidup, jangan makan aku"

**"BAKA! Aku hanya ingin 'berteman' denganmu" **Kurama merasa berat harus mengatakan kata berteman.

Naruto menjadi bingung, "Kau bercanda?"

**"Aku serius" **

Naruto mendadak sangat senang lalu jingkrak-jingkrak, "jadi sekarang aku sudah memiliki dua teman. Aku berjanji akan selalu melindungi teman-temanku ini" ucapnya.

**_"Bocah ini tak seperti manusia yang lain. Bocah silver itu benar dan mulai sekarang aku akan melatih anak ini" _**batin Kurama **"Bocah! Aku akan membuatmu menjadi kuat"**

"Benarkah? Kau teman yang sangat baik-_tebayo"_

Kurama tersenyum.

"Ummmm… bagaimana aku memanggilmu-_tebayo_?"

**"Panggil Kurama, itu namaku"**

"Oke, Kurama-san"

**"Mulai besok aku akan melatihmu di tempat ini dengan rutin. Aku tidak ingin punya jinchuriki yang lemah. Sebaiknya kau pulang dan istirahat"**

"Yosh! Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana caranya pulang?"

**"Baka! Konsentrasi, pikirkan jalan pulang"**

"Oke!"

Setelah kembali ke dunia nyata, Naruto membangunkan Fuga dan mengajaknya pulang. Seperti biasa, sebelum pulang ke apartement mereka pergi ke ramen Ichiraku dan memakan ramen hingga empat mangkuk per-orang.

Keesokan harinya, di dalam hutan kematian. Dua bocah terlihat sedang siap-siap utuk berlatih. Sekarang mereka memiliki seorang guru.

Naruto berkonsentrasi lalu bicara dengan Kurama. Setelah beberapa menit pembicaraan selesai.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan dengan Kurama?" tanya Fuga.

"Aku sulit menjelaskannya, langsung ku peraktekan saja" ucapa Naruto.

Naruto merapal handseal dan menciptakan satu bunshin. **"Shadow Clone jutsu"**

Cuing! Muncul satu bunshin sempurna.

Dengan cepat bunsin itu berubah wujud, mata bunshinnya berubah menjadi mata Siluman musang, merah dan tajam persis mata kucing. Tiga garis tipis di setiap pipi bunshinnya menjadi tebal, pisiknya juga berubah menjadi memiliki taring dengan bibir berwarna hitam, kuku-kuku yang tajam membuat bunshin Naruto terlihat sangat seram.

Naruto asli terkejut "EEEEEEE? Ku-Ku-Kurama? I-ini be-benar kau?"

**"Ini aku jika menguasai tubuhmu"**

Fuga sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan penampakan yang ia lihat karena dia sudah biasa melihat siluman selama penjelajahan waktunya.

"Ja-jadi ini benar Kurama-san" ucap Naruto.

**"Sekarang aku akan melatih kalian. Pertama-tama…"**

Sebelum Kurama dalam wujud setengah Naruto selesai bicara, empat suriken terbang ke arahnya dan berhasil detepis olehnya. Naruto dan Fuga terkejut lalu segera berlindung di belakang Kurama.

**"KISAMAAAA! Keluar kau!" **bentak Kurama.

Empat anbu keluar dan mengelilingi mereka bertiga.

**"Dari chakra kalian, kalian pasti anak buah Danzo. Apa mau kalian?" **tanya Kurama geram.

"Kami harus menangkapmu" seketika keempat anbu nee itu menyerang bersamaan.

Kurama terlihat tenang lalu ia menghempas semua anbu itu dengan tangan cakranya yang berwarna merah. Sekali kibas keempat ambu itu langsung tewas seketika.

Kurama tersenyum.

"Waah… kau hebat Kurama-san" puji Naruto.

"Aku harus banyak belajar untuk menjadi ninja" ucap Fuga.

Sebelum mereka latihan, mereka mengubur mayat-mayat itu untuk menghilangkan jejak. Setelah selesai latihan dimulai.

**"Pertama-tama, aku harus mengetahui jenis chakra kalian. Karena aku sudah tau jenis chakra Naruto, lewati saja. Kau Fuga! kemari alirkan Chakramu ke tanganku"**

Fuga melakukannya dengan mudah.

**"Jenis Chakramu adalah Angin, petir dan api. Itu element yang ada dalam tubuhmu, itu juga termasuk singa yang berada dalam tubuhmu" **jelas Kurama.

"Jadi aku?" tanya Naruto tak sabaran.

**"Api dan angin" **ucap Kurama.

"Kenapa aku hanya punya dua element?" tanya Naruto.

**"Chakramu sulit ditebak, kau juga memiliki sifat Chakra ayah dan ibumu. Sebenarnya kau punya satu, api adalah sifat chakraku" **ucap Kurama.

Naruto sedikit terkejut, "Kurama-san tau siapa orang tuaku?"

**"Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, dipikir-pikir aku seharusnya berterimakasih karena ayahmu menyegelku di tubuhmu. Itu menyebabkan manusia jahat tidak bisa menyentuhku lagi"** ucapnya.

Fuga mulai bosan "apa sudah bisa mulai latihan jutsu?"

Tiba-tiba Naruto berterimakasih, "terimakasih, Kurama-san. Aku akhirnya mengetahui siapa diriku"

**"Apa keputusanmu sekarang?" **tanya Kurama.

"Aku akan melebihi kemampuan ayah dan menjadi ninja no satu" ucap Naruto Mantap.

Fuga hanya tersenyum.

**"Fuga? aku tau kau juga senasib dengan Naruto, apa keputusanmu?"**

"Aku? Aku hanya ingin bahagia tapi sekarang aku juga ingin menjadi orang yang kuat untuk melindungi temanku, aku juga akan merubah sifat burukku" ucap Fuga.

"**Bagus! Kita mulai latihan"**

Kedua bocah itu sangat bersemangat untuk belajar tentang jutsu yang akan diajarkan oleh Kurama.

"Jutsu apa yang kita akan pelajari sekarang? Apakah menyeburkan api?" tanya Naruto tak sabar.

**"Melempar Suriken!" **ucap Kurama mantap.

"EEEE? Itukan bukan jutsu?" tanya Naruto kesal.

"haiyah…" keluh Fuga.

**"Kalian jangan mengeluh. Jika kalian tidak bisa melempar Suriken atau kunai dengan tepat kalian belum ninja namanya" **bentak Kurama, **"kalian pungut suriken anbu tadi, masing-masing mendapat dua biji"**

Dua bocah ini kemudian mengikuti gaya latihan yang Kurama beri. Kurama memerintahkan dua bucah ini melempar ke arah pohon besar dan tanpa di isi titik target karena Kurama tau dua bocah ini masih bodoh masalah suriken.

Pertama melempar suriken mereka nyasar ke arah lain padahal pohon targetnya cukup besar dan berjarak 10 meter.

**"Bodoh! Cepat pungut kembali suriken kalian dan lempar lagi" **bentak Kurama sambil melipat tangan di dada dan berada di belakang mereka.

10 kali, 20 kali hingga berkali-kali mereka bulak balik untuk memungut suriken tapi tak satupun mengenai pohon.

"Ha..a..ah…. kenapa sulit sekali melempar Suriken" keluh Naruto.

"Pasti ada yang salah dengan surikennya, jelas-jelas aku sudah melemparnya dengan benar" keluh Fuga.

**"Baka! Fukus!" **bentak Kurama.

Selama satu minggu mereka sudah latihan melempar dan baru bisa mengenai pinggir pohon. Dua minggu latihan, akhirnya mereka bisa melempar dengan tepat. Melihat kemampuan itu akhirnya Kurama memasang papan target.

**"Sekarang kalian tembak titik tengahnya" **perintah Kurama.

Mereka masih menggunakan empat suriken bekas itu, karena tak ada suriken lagi dan anak kecil dilarang membawa suriken. Itu menyebabkan mereka terpaksa menggunakan suriken bekas.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Kurama memutuskan untuk mengajarkan tehnik jutsu. Dia hanya mengajari mereka jutsu menyemburkan angin dan api. Kurama tau kalau stamina dua bocah itu masih belum mendukung.

Kurama hanya mengajari mereka Fire Ball Jutsu (tehnik memuntahkan bola api dan masih dalam ukuran kecil) dan Wind Needle Jutsu (tehnik jarum angin). dua bocah itu hanya bisa menguasai jutsu element sampai di sana, itu karena stamina mereka masih belum cukup dan sebagai gantinya Kurama menekankan latihan dalam tehnik Taijutsu kepada keduanya.

Satu tahun mereka berlatih, selama itu sudah ada kemajuan yang bagus di keduanya. Untuk anak seumuran mereka, mereka itu sudah bisa dibilang kuat. Untuk menjadi ninja sesungguhnya, Kurama menyarankan mereka untuk ikut Akademy Ninja.

**"Kalian sebaiknya masuk Akademy"** ucap Kurama.

Suatu saat setelah latihan selesai, saat dua bocah itu berjalan pulang, Fuga mengatakan sesuatu "Naruto! Saat kita di academy, jangan pernah perlihatkan kemampuan kita yang sekarang. Kita harus mengikuti perkembangan di academy, kita tidak boleh terlalu mencolok, jika kita diketahui memiliki kekuatan yang istimewa takutnya kita hanya akan dijadikan alat oleh desa ini terutama Danzo" jelas Fuga.

"Aku sulit mencerna penjelasanmu, Fuga. Ada kalimat yang lebih sederhana-_tebayo"_

"Jika ingin selamat, kita harus terlihat biasa-biasa saja" ucapnya.

"Oke!" sahut Naruto.

**-000000-**

Akademi Ninja desa Konoha, di pagi hari. Dua bocah jalanan akhirnya masuk academy. Mereka mencari tempat duduk masing-masing sesuai keinginan mereka. Mereka berbaur dengan anak-anak yang lain.

"Oi rambut silver, apa kau sudah ubanan" ucap seorang anak dari belakangnya yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya dan di kepalanya terdapat balita anjing yang selalu menggonggok. Anak itu memlintir-mlintir rambut silver Fuga.

"Fuck!" keluh Fuga irit dengan tatapan masih kedepan dengan kesal.

"Sial kau, dia masih umur tujuh tahun sama dengan ku-_ttebayo_" bela Naruto.

"Aku Inuzuka Kiba, kalian siapa?" ucap Kiba lalu tersenyum, di sebelah kirinya duduk anak laki-laki aneh dengan kaca mata hitam dan pakaian berkerah tinggi hingga menutupi hampir setengah mukanya sendiri. Ia hanya diam mematung. "Ini Aburame Shino" imbuhnya.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto dan dia teman pertamaku, Fuga. Dia sudah seperti saudaraku-_tebayo_" ucap Naruto.

Sebelah belakang Kiba terdapat anak lelaki dengan badan yang bisa di bilang 'gemuk'. Anak itu dari tadi hanya makan saja kerjaannya.

"Siapa anak itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Seoertinya dia dari clan Akimichi" jawab Kiba.

Sebelah kanan anak gemuk itu terdapat anak lelaki dengan rambut di kuncir ke atas tegak seperti buah nanas dan sedang menundukkan kepala di belahan tangannya yang berada di atas meja. Sepertinya dia tertidur.

"Lalu yang tidur itu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Sepertinya teman bocah itu" ucap Kiba.

Naruto melihat ke arah lain tepatnya ke pojok kelas di bagian kanan, ia melihat seseorang yang sedang dikerumuni oleh para gadis. "Dia?" tunjuk Naruto ke arah bocah lelaki bergaya emo dengan pakaian biru donker dengan rambut hitam bergaya ala The Rev (A7X).

"Dia satu-satunya uchiha tersisa setelah pembantaian terhadap Clannya, dia Uchiha Sasuke" ucap Kiba.

Muka Naruto berubah muram setelah melihat Sasuke, "sok keren, pantat ayam"

Naruto juga melihat gadis dengan rambut berwarna unik yaitu warna pink dan juga gadis berambut pirang panjang di ikat menjadi satu ke belakang kepalanya seperti ekor kuda pony.

Tiba-tiba gadis berambut pirang menoleh ke arah Naruto lalu berteriak "KYAAAAA! DIA GANTENG". Naruto teripu dan seketika kubu Fansgirl Sasuke menjadi dua, setengahnya lari ke arah Naruto membuatnya deg-degan.

Gerombolan gadis itu malah melewati Naruto begitu saja dan malah mengerumuni Fuga yang berada di sisi kirinya.

"EEEEEE? Ke-kenapa, Fuga-_tebayo?" _Naruto tak habis pikir ternyata dia tidak setampan temannya itu.

Para gadis mengelilingi Fuga, memainkan rambut silvernya bahkan memencet-mencet hidungnya karena mancung.

"Fuck! Damn! Shit!" umpat Fuga.

Fuga memang patut dilempari batu, pengaruhnya sudah sangat banyak. Pertama ia merubah Kurama dan membuat Naruto menjadi kuat sejak dini karena Kurama bersedia melatihnya, sekarang ia malah membelah Fans Girl milik Sasuke.

Naruto sedikit kesal karena dia telah rugi tersipu, kemudian ia melihat ke arah pojok dan ia melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo dan bermata berwarna lavender. _"Dia polos, tak seperti yang lainnya" _batin Naruto, ia tak sadar pipi gadis itu telah merona merah karena tatapannya.

"Oi Naruto, temanmu jadi rebutan juga ya" ucap Kiba.

"Dia memang tak kalah dengan Sasuke, tapi dia terlihat sangat kesal di kerumuni-_tebayo"_ ucap Naruto.

"Kau benar" ucap Kiba.

Beberapa saat kemudian muncul Chunnin pembimbing kelas dengan bekas luka goresan melintang di batang hidungnya. Ia adalah Iruka Umino.

Iruka memanggil satu-persatu murid ke depan untuk memperkenalkan diri hingga semuanya saling mengetahui satu sama lain dan selanjutnya Iruka memulai pelajaran pertama di Akademi.

Setelah pelajaran selesai, murid-murid akademi berhamburan pulang sementara Naruto dan Fuga terlihat masih duduk tenang.

Sasuke lewat di depan Naruto dengan keangkuhannya.

"Oi kau, bocah Uchiha" panggil Naruto dingin.

"Jangan asal memanggil margaku, Dobe!" balas Sasuke sinis.

"Apa kau bilang, Teme!" umpat Naruto, sementara Fuga hanya diam saja melihat pertengkaran itu.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto lalu menatap sinis, sepontan Naruto naik ke atas meja dan ikut menatap tajam.

Fuga sudah bosan, kemudian memisahkan keduanya. "Berhenti, Dobe! Teme!" ucap Fuga datar.

"Jangan ikut campur, Uban!" bentak keduanya.

Sepontan Fuga memukul kepala keduanya dengan keras "Fuck!"

Naruto berteriak "IYEEEEE!" namun Sasuke pura-pura tak merasakan sakit dan pergi dengan tampang cool-nya.

**Dua tahun kemudian,**

Naruto dan Fuga sekarang berada di hutan kematian dan mereka sedang istirahat setelah latihan berat.

Kurama telah mengajari mereka beberapa tehnik element tambahan kepada keduanya dan juga menggembleng benar-benar dalam Taijutsu. Kekuatan kedua bocah ini telah setarap Chunin.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan ujian kelulusan menjadi gennin, kira-kira apa ujiannya ya-tebayo?"

"Lihat saja nanti, yang jelas tak akan menyulitkan kita" ucap Fuga sambil menyandarkan diri pada pohon.

Naruto ikut duduk di samping Fuga, "ujiannya besok kan?"

"Benar" sahut Fuga.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ranting pohon yang patah karena di ijak seseorang, suara itu terdengar di arah jam 3 dari tempat mereka beristirahat. Dengan sigap Fuga melempar empat suriken dan mengenai pohon "sipa kau? Perlihatkan dirimu!"

Lalu keluar seorang gadis dengan perasaan malu.

"Hinata? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Naruto.

"Ano… Na-Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata gerogi.

"Haiyah… apa yang dilakukan gadis sepertimu di hutan kematian?" tanya Fuga dan membuatnya ketakutan.

"A-ano… aku ha-hanya meli-hat Na-Naruto-kun lati-han" ucap Hinata.

"Hinata, apa kau sendirian?" tanya Naruto.

"I-iya" sahut Hinata.

"Kau harus menjaga rahasia. Jangan katakan kepada siapa-siapa tentan kami" ucap Fuga tegas.

"I-i-iya" Hinata semakin gugup.

"Jangan begitu terhadap wanita-tebayo" ucap Naruto membuat pipi hinata memerah.

"Hah… terserah" ucap Fuga.

"Hinata! Ayo latihan bersama" ucap Naruto mantap.

"Ta-tapi…" bantah Hinata dan Naruto menatap penuh memohon. "Ba-baik" sahut Hinata.

Naruto lalu mendekati Hinata dan menyentuh pundak gadis itu dan menyebabkannya pingsan seketika.

"Haiya! Sudah tau dia sangat pemalu kenapa menyentuhnya tiba-tiba" ucap Fuga.

"Terus kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"baringkan dia dengan benar, haiya" ucap Fuga.

Mereka berdua menunggui Hinata hingga sadar, setelah sadar Hinata menemukan dirinya sedang ditatap oleh Naruto lalu pingsan lagi.

"Haiyah, kau sumber penyakitnya" ucap Fuga.

"Bagaimana ini?" Naruto panic.

"Pakai saja topeng" ucap Fuga.

"Dimana nyari topeng?" tanya Fuga.

"Sebentar" Fuga melesat dengan cepat menuju desa dan kembali beberapa menit kemudian, "pakai topeng rubah ini"

Hinata sadar kembali dan tak melihat keberadaan Naruto di sekitarnya _"syukurlah tidak ada Naruto" _batinnya.

"Kau sudah sadar, Hinata" ucap Naruto dan sekarang memakai topeng.

Hinata terkejut mendengar suara yang dikenalnya "Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Jangan pingsan lagi, bodoh!" ucap Fuga.

"Ti-tidak akan terjadi" ucap Hinata menatap Fuga.

Naruto tersenyum di balik topeng.

Fuga tiba-tiba menyentuh kepala Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Hinata.

"Kau clan Hyugaa kan, kenapa kau lemah?" tanya Fuga tiba-tiba.

"Fuga!" tegur Naruto.

"Diam sebentar Naruto" ucap Fuga.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto.

"Lihat saja" ucap Fuga. "Clan Hyugaa terkenal hebat, kau terlalu lembut membuat kau menjadi lemah" ucapnya kepada Hinata.

"Aku tidak lemah!" bentak Hinata.

"Fuga" tegur Naruto.

Fuga memejamkan mata lalu membangkitkan chakra yang terpendam dalam diri Hinata. "Sekarang lawan aku dengan tehnik khusus clanmu"

Hinata ragu.

"Lakukan saja, kalau tidak aku akan melukaimu" ucap Fuga.

"Jangan keterlaluan, Fuga!" ucap Naruto.

Hinata menurut. Mereka berdua sekarang saling berhadapan untuk bertanding sementara Naruto terlihat cemas.

**"JYUUKEN!"**

Fuga menepis dengan kedua tangannya dan terseret sedikit mundur, mulutnya mengeluarkan darah namun ia sembuh dengan cepat. Itu dikarenakan chakra siluman singa yang ada dalam dirinya.

Hinata tak percaya dengan kekuatannya sekarang dan juga Naruto yang terlihat sedikit terkejut.

"Fuga kau bisa meningkatkan kekuatan seseorang" ucap Naruto heran.

"Aku hanya membangkitkan chakranya saja" ucap Fuga.

Sementara Hinata masih tak sanggup berbicara setelah melihat kenyataan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau bisa lebih kuat dari itu jika kau berlatih dengan benar, aku ikut prihatin terhadapmu. Jadi aku akan membuat kelembutanmu itu menjadi kekuatan yang hebat" ucap Fuga.

"Ma-maksudnya?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

"Kelembutan menjadi kekuatan, apa bisa?" tanya Naruto.

Fuga merapal handseal **"Shadow Clone Jutsu"** satu bunshin Fuga tercipta.

Lalu bunsin itu berubah menjadi setengah singa yang membuat Hinata terkejut.

**"Kenapa kau membangunkanku Fuga?" **tanya Shimma.

"Ajari gadis ini ilmu Tai Chi" ucap Fuga "dia sekarang muridmu" imbuhnya.

"Tai Chi?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu seperti Taijutsu namun setiap serangannya sangat lembut dan mematikan" jelas Fuga.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO dan karakter milik Kishimoto Masashi**

**Fuga Yadu © KURAWA**

**Warning :OC, OOC, hayalan belaka dan amatir, kemungkinan terjadi salah ketik karena Human Error, jalan cerita sesuai kehendak Author.**

**Rating :T semi M**

**Judul : The Great Ninja Uzumaki Naruto, mengisahkan tentang perjalanan hidup seorang anak yatim piatu yang menjadi ninja no satu di dunia. Sebuah kisah versi KURAWA.**

**Genre : Adventur, action, fantasi, supranatural, sedikit Humor, friendsip, tragedy.**

**Spesial thank for **Stella Hime , , bayux666, Akira no Rinnegan, .750, Naru sayang Kaa-chan, .1420, Trio Riuricky, Guest, Nitya-chan, J … and para reader yang lain.

**Special info :** Fuga berasal dari China, dia peranakan China – India. Ibunya China, ayahnya India. Ia adalah keturunan terakhir dari keluarga Yaduyanasis di India.

**The Great Ninja Uzumaki Naruto. Chapter 2.**

"Ajari gadis ini ilmu Tai Chi" ucap Fuga "dia sekarang muridmu" imbuhnya.

"Tai Chi?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu seperti Taijutsu namun setiap serangannya sangat lembut dan mematikan" jelas Fuga.

"Itu pasti sangat hebat, aku ingin mempelajarinya juga" ucap Naruto.

"Kau tipe orang yang tak sabaran, Tai Chi tidak cocok untukmu" ucap Fuga membuat Naruto sedikit murung, "Hinata! Beri hormat pada gurumu!"

"Shi-Shimma-sensei" Hinata membungkuk hormat.

**"Jadi aku harus membuat gadis ini menjadi kuat? Pasti akan merepotkan" **ucap Shimma.

"Dan satu lagi Hinata! Kau jangan katakan kepada orang lain tentang ini" ucap Fuga.

"Ba-baik!" sahut Hinata. Mereka lalu bubar dan pulang.

Keesokan paginya, ujian kelulusan gennin dilaksanakan.

Salah satu ujian kelulusan menjadi gennin adalah melempar suriken.

Satu-persatu murid melaksanakan ujian itu. Mereka maju ke depan secara bergilir untuk melempar suriken ke papan target.

Dan hasil penilaiannya.

Aburame Shino: 8 shuriken tepat sasaran, 1 hampir dan 1 meleset jauh.

Hyuuga Hinata: 6 Shuriken tepat sasaran, 2 hampir dan 2 meleset jauh.

Inuzuka Kiba: 7 Shuriken tepat sasaran. 3 hampir.

Uchiha Sasuke: 9 Shuriken tepat sasaran, 1 hampir.

Uzumaki Naruto: 8 Shuriken tepat sasaran, 2 meleset (disengaja).

Fuga Yadu: 5 shuriken tepat sasaran sekali lempar, 5 hampir (disengaja).

Haruno Sakura: 7 Shuriken tepat sasaran, 3 meleset.

Nara Shikamaru: 5 Shuriken tepat sasaran. 3 hampir. Dan 2 meleset.

Akimichi Chouji: 6 shuriken tepat sasaran. 2 hampir. Dan 2 meleset.

Yamanaka Ino: 7 shuriken tepat sasaran. 1 hampir. Dan 2 meleset.

Dan murid lainnya.

Setelah melaksanakan beberapa ujian sekarang saatnya ujian yang terakhir yaitu mengunakan tehnik jutsu. Setiap peserta diwajibkan menciptakan Bunshin dan melakukan satu jutsu lagi sesuai keinginan.

Siang hari di lapangan academy ninja terlihat para peserta ujian gennin terlihat sangat tegang. Mereka dipanggil satu-persatu untuk mengeluarkan dua buah jutsu.

Nara Shikamaru mendapat giliran pertama, dia mampu menciptakan satu bunshin sempurna dan mengeluarkan tehnik bayangan andalan keluarga Nara _'__**Kagemane No Jutsu'.**_Dia lulus dengan mudah.

Uchiha Sasuke, membuat dua bunshin dengan sempurna dan tehnik bola api **'Fire Style : Fireball Jutsu'**. Dia lulus sempurna.

Lalu dilanjutkan oleh peserta yang lain hingga giliran Naruto dan Fuga yang mendapat urutan terakhir.

Uzumaki Naruto, membuat satu bunshin dengan sempurna lalu mengeluarkan tehnik angin, menyemburkan angin '**Wind Style: Wind Blade**' (pisau angin, menyebabkan tubuh korbannya tercabik-cabik).

Fuga Yadu, membuat satu bunshin sempurna lalu mengeluarkan jutsu gaya petir **"lightning fist"** (tinju kilat/petir, tehnik yang dapat mengacaukan aliran chakra korban).

Dua bocah ini lulus dengan mudah.

_"mereka berdua itu lemah, mereka hanya menggunakan jutsu-jutsu biasa" _batin Sasuke.

Keesokan paginya hasil ujian dikeluarkan dan diumumkan langsung oleh Iruka.

"Semua murid lulus dan yang mendapan nilai tertinggi adalah…" semua murid terdiam.

"Uchiha Sasuke" imbuh Iruka.

Para fansgirl berteriak histeris "Kyaaaa… Sasuke-kuuunn!"

"Heh!" Sasuke mendengus bangga.

"Hah, Si Teme itu sombong sekali. Aku kesal kenapa kita harus menyembunyikan kekuatan kita sih-tebayo" keluh Naruto.

"Mendapat nilai tinggi dan memeperoleh perhatian banyak cewek bukan tujuan seorang ninja" ucap Fuga.

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah, Naruto!" ucap Fuga.

"Sekarang aku akan membagi kalian menjadi beberapa team dam masing-masing team terdiri dari 3 genin dan satu jonin pembimbing tapi ada satu kebijakan dari Hokage ke-tiga, salah satu tim akan memiliki empat orang genin" jelas Iruka, "dan ini pembagiannya!" imbuhnya.

Semua siswa kembali tenang dan mulai berharap mereka setim dengan orang yang mereka sukai.

Tim 1 sampai tim 6, Iruka membaca pembagiannya dengan cepat.

"Selanjutnya Tim 7 dianggotai, Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura Haruno…"

"Kyaaa!" triak Sakura gembira _"Aku setim dengan Sasuke-kun" _batinnya.

"…Uzumaki Naruto…".

Sakura berubah kesal.

_"Ti-Tidak se-t-team de-dengan Na-Naruto-Kun.." _batin Hinata miris.

_"Setim dengan Si Teme, hah" _batin Naruto.

"…dan Fuga Yadu"

Sakura berteriak lagi "Yee! Aku setim dengan dua cowok ganteng"

"Jangan senang dulu kau, Forehead!" ujar Ino iri dan tidak senang.

"Diam Ino Pig!" balas Sakura

"Fuck!" keluh Fuga.

_"Ah Si Dahi malah setim juga dengan Fuga. Kenapa tak setim denganku, Fuga-kuun!" _batin Ino miris.

"Tim 8, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, dengan jonin pembimbing Yuuhi Kurenai." ucap Iruka.

"Semangat Hinata!" seru Naruto dan berhasil membuat pipi Hinata memerah.

Hinata tersenyum.

"Tim 9 lulusan yang lalu masih ada, kita lewati. Tim 10, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji,dengan jonin pembimbing Asuma Sarutobi." ucap Iruka.

_"Hah… kenapa aku setim dengan dua anak seperti mereka sih" _batin Ino.

"Baiklah sekarang kelas dibubarkan, dan ingat jonin pembimbing kalian akan tiba dalam waktu 1 jam lagi. Sekali lagi selamat sudah menjadi Genin Konoha." Ucap Iruka lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Satu jam kemudian Tim 8 dan 10 telah dijemput oleh pembimbing mereka, tiga jam kemudian Tim 7 masih tetap bengong di kelas.

"Haah… dimana sih guru pembimbing itu" Sakura sudah tidak sabar lagi.

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya "aku sudah bosan menunggunya-tebayo" keluhnya.

Sementara Sasuke terlihat tenang-tenang saja padahal dalam hatinya sudah sangat kesal.

"Haiyah…" keluh Fuga.

Beberapa menit kemudian guru mereka muncul bersama ledakan bom asap.

"Hai semua!" sapa sesosok pria berpakaian jonin yang memiliki rambut perak menculang ke atas. Jonin itu cukup unik karena memakai masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, serta memakai ikat kepala berlambang Konoha yang diletakkan miring untuk menutupi mata kirinya dan tangan kirinya memegang sebuah Novel kecil.

"Sensei telat!" seru Sakura kesal, "kenapa membuat kami menunggu lama?"

"Maaf tadi di jalan aku di hadang kucing hitam, jadi aku mencari jalan lain" ucap Jonin itu.

"Hah.. itu hanya alasan Sensei saja" ucap Fuga.

Sasuke masih tetap terdiam dan Naruto mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Fuga.

"Wow, ternyata aku yang memiliki empat murid. Ini sebuah kemberuntungan bagiku dari Tuan Hokage" ucap Jonin itu "baiklah temui aku di atap" imbuhnya lalu menghilang.

Setelah mereka berkumpul di atap, mereka mengawali sebuah perkenalan.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing. Sebutkan nama, kesukaan, ketidaksukaan, hobi, dan cita-cita kalian" ucap Jonin itu.

"Umm.. Bagaimana jika Sensei mencontohkannya dahulu pada kami." Ucap Sakura polos.

" Baiklah, namaku Hatake Kakashi. Kesukaan dan ketidaksukaanku tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian. Hobiku kalian tidak perlu tahu. Dan cita-cita ku sangat rahasia." Kakashi mengakhiri perkenalan dirinya membuat murid-muridnya sweatdrop kecuali Fuga.

Fuga angkat tangan.

"Ya perkenalkan dirimu, Silver!" seru Kakasi.

"Aku Fuga Yadu, Kesukaan dan ketidaksukaanku tidak ada hubungannya dengan sensei, hobiku sensei tidak perlu tau, lalu cita-citaku lebih rahasia dari cita-cita sensei" ucap Fuga mantap membuat Kakasi Sweatdrop parah dan begitu juga yang lainnya.

"Perkenalan macam apa itu" ucap Sakura.

"Selanjutnya kau, pink!" seru Kakasi.

"Aku Sakura Haruno, kesukaanku…" Sakura menatap ke arah Sasuke, "…ketidaksukaanku Ino pig dan..." ia menatap muka Naruto, "…hobiku.." ia menatap Sasuke lagi, "..cita-citaku.." menatap Sasuke lalu berteriak tanpa alasan "Kyaaaa!".

"Hah, wanita aneh-tebayo" keluh Naruto.

"Sekarang kau, Pirang!" seru Kakasi.

"Uzumaki Naruto itu namaku, kesukaanku makan ramen, aku sangat tidak suka orang sok cool, hobiku latihan dan cita-citaku menjadi Hokage" ucap Naruto mantap.

_"Hah, brisik!" _batin Sakura kesal karena pujaannya dihina.

"Orang lemah tak bisa menjadi Hokage, dasar Dobe!" ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Diam kau, Teme!" bentak Naruto.

"Sudah! Sekarang giliranmu, Reven!" seru Kakasi.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, yang ku suka tidak ada, yang ku tidak suka banyak termasuk si Dobe, aku tak punya cita-cita tapi ambisi ingin membunuh seseorang" ucap Sasuke dingin.

Fuga langsung terengah mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke, ia tau kalau Sasuke menyimpan kebencian yang besar terhadap seseorang.

Semua orang menjadi diam sesaat mendengar kata 'membunuh' dari mulut Sasuke.

"Baiklah semuanya, besok aku akan memberikan ujian untuk kalian, ujian survival bettle" ucap Kakasi.

"Kan kita sudah mendapatkan ujian di academy kemarin?" tanya Sakura

"Ujian yang sebenarnya untuk menjadi Ninja adalah besok dan sampai ketemu besok di TrainingGround #7. Pertemuan hari ini cukup sampai di sini saja" ucap Kakasi lalu menghilang setelah ledakan bom asap.

Keesokan harinya di TrainingGround #7, empat genin lulusan baru telah berkumpul dan terlihat sudah bosan karena harus kembali menunggu lama kedatangan guru mereka.

Bocah berambut pirang jabrik memiliki iris mata biru langit, tiga kumis tipis di masing-masing pipi, berpakaian dominan orange sedang duduk bosan sambil mencolok-colok hidung, mengupil. Di sampinggnya duduk bocah berambut silver lurus seleher, berpakaian serba merah padam, menggunakan Waistcoat jean merah padam yang tidak dikerekan sehingga memperlihatkan armor ninjanya serta memakai celana Chunin. Bocah silver itu sedang duduk membelakangi.

Jauh di samping bocah silver tadi duduk bocah berrambut hitam gaya The Rev dengan baju hitam berkerah sedikit tinggi, bercelana pendek putih dan mengenakan pelindung betis dan siku. Dia terlihat sangat tenang.

Di samping bocah tersebut duduk seorang gadis berambut pink dengan gaun china tampa lengan berwarna pink kemerahan. Gadis itu terlihat gelisah.

Setelah tiga jam menunggu, guru mereka akhirnya datang.

"Kakasi-sensei telat lagi" ucap Sakura kesal.

"Maaf, tadi aku tersesat di jalan yang namanya kehidupan" Kakasi membela diri.

_"Alasan yang bodoh" _batin Sasuke.

"hah…" Naruto hanya menghela nafas.

"Tak masuk akal" gerutu Fuga.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita memulai **ujian **_**Survival Battle**_ ini." Serunya sambil meletakkan jam diatas salah satu balok kayu yang berada di tengah lapangan itu. Dia lalu mengeluarkan dua buah lonceng dari saku celananya. "Tugas kalian adalah mengambil lonceng-lonceng ini dari tanganku, jika kalian bisa maka kalian akan lulus tetapi jika kalian gagal, maka kalian akan kukembalikan ke academy." Imbuhnya sambil melihatkan sepasang loceng di depan mereka.

Keempat muridnya mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Kalian harus sudah merebutnya sebelum jam makan siang dan kalian boleh menyerangku dengan sekuat tenaga" imbuh Kakasi.

"Sensei yakin?" tanya Fuga lalu diikuti anggukan dari Naruto sedangkan Sasuke mendengus dan Sakura terlihat kawatir jika mereka harus kembali ke academy lagi.

"Tentu, aku ini ninja pringkat jonin" ucap Kakasi.

Sasuke dan Sakura langsung menghilang dan bersembunyi untuk mengatur strategi penyerangannya masing-masing dan melupakan bahwa sebagai satu tim mereka seharusnya bekerja sama.

Sementara Naruto dan Fuga tetap berdiri di hadapan Kakasi.

"Kenapa kalian tidak bersembunyi?" tanya Kakasi heran.

"Hah… aku akan bersembunyi sekarang-tebayo" Naruto lalu berjalan santai menuju semak-semak.

Kakasi terlihat bertanya-tanya memandang Naruto, jelas-jelas ia melihat dimana tempat Naruto bersembunyi.

"Sensei harus hati-hati terhadap Sasuke, dia bisa saja menyerang tiba-tiba" ucap Fuga lalu melangkah mengikuti Naruto.

Kakasi dibuat Sweatdrop oleh mereka.

Sasuke menyerang secara cepat dengan lemparan dua Fuma Shuriken dan berhasil mengenai Kakasi kemudian seketika tubuh Kakasi berubah menjadi potongan batang pohon.

"Sial!" keluh Sasuke lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

Di tempat lain, Sakura terkena pengaruh genjutsu dari Kakasi.

"Sasuke-Kunn, kau dimana?" ucap Sakura sambil mencari sosok pujaan hatinya.

"S-Sakura…" terdengar suara Sasuke dari arah belakangnya lalu ia menengok.

"Ada apa Sasu…" ucapan Sakura terpotong begitu melihat Sasuke dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Sasuke telah berlumuran darah dengan beberapa senjata menancap di tubuhnya.

"Sa-Sakura.. la-lari s-sekarang…" Sasuke langsung roboh ke tanah.

"TIDAAAKKKK!" teriakan Sakura menggema kemudian pingsan seketika.

Sasuke sekarang melihat keberadaan Kakasi, ia langsung melempar empat shuriken namun berhasil ditepis oleh Kakasi. Sasuke lalu keluar dari persembunyiannya kemudian menyerang dengan Taijutsu level menengah. Serangan Sasuke sangat mudah dihindarai, Kakasi lalu membalas menyerang balik membuat Sasuke kewalahan dan terdesak mundur.

Sasuke melangkah sedikit mundur lagi lalu melakukan handseal saat itu juga Kakasi juga melakukan jurus yang sama.

**_"Katon : Gokakyuu No Jutsu (Fire style: Fireball Jutsu)"_**

Keduanya mengadu bola api yang disemburkan lalu tercipta gumpalan api yang besar. Setelah gumpalan api itu lenyap, Kakasi menyerang cepat dengan Taijutsu. Sebelum memukul jatuh Sasuke, lesatan bayangan telah menyelamatkan Sasuke terlebih dahulu menyebabkan pukulan Kakasi mengenai tanah.

Kakasi tersenyum di balik maskernya "ternyata salah satu muridku ada yang hebat" ucapnya.

Tiba-tiba dua bunshin Naruto menyerang dengan Taijutsu. Serangan kedua bunshin itu sangat cepat dan membuat Kakasi sedikit kewalahan.

Dari kejauahan dua orang melepas tehnik jutsu secara bersamaan dan digabungkan.

**_"Katon : Katon no jutsu" (Fire style: Fire release)_**

**_"Lightning style: Lightning Needles Jutsu"_**

Sasuke menyemburkan api dan ditabrak oleh lemparan jarum-jarum petir dari Fuga hingga membentuk serangan hujan jarum laser yang menyerang Kakasi.

Setelah serangan hujan laser lenyap, dua bunshin Naruto, Fuga dan Sasuke datang mendekati tempat Kakasi berdiri tadi.

"Dia menghilang, mustahil dia menghindari serangan gabungan kita" ucap Fuga.

"Dia pasti bersembuyi di bawah tanah" ucap Sasuke.

"Kalian tenang saja, kita sudah mendapatkan loncengnya" tiba-tiba muncul bunshin Naruto ke-tiga yang bersembunyi di bawah tanah saat pertarungan dan mencari kesempatan mengambil lonceng saat Kakasi terdesak oleh serangan gabungan mereka.

"Baiklah-baiklah, kalian menang" Kakasi keluar dari persembunyianya di dalam tanah tepat di wilayah yang kena serangan hujan laser tadi.

Saat itu juga Naruto asli datang dengan membawa Sakura yang telah sadar.

"Kalian berhasil menyelamatkan Sakura juga ya" Kakasi tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Tidak mungkin kami meningalkannya sendirian" ucap Naruto.

"Haha, kau benar Naruto! Shinobi yang melanggar aturan memang dianggap sampah, tetapi shinobi yang meninggalkan temannya sendiri lebih rendah dari sampah. Seperti yang kulihat tadi, jika bekerja sama kalian sulit dikalahkan. Tetap pertahankan itu maka ninja setarap joninpun akan kewalahan melawan kalian" ucap Kakasi, "selamat, kalian lulus" imbuhnya.

Sakura langsung jingkrak-jingkrak gembira begitu juga Naruto sedangkan Fuga hanya mendengus "heh!" dan Sasuke hanya terdiam tanpa expresi.

"Sebaiknya kalian makan siang dulu, setelah itu kalian boleh pulang" ucap Kakasi.

Jam 02.00 sore, seperti biasa Naruto dan Fuga akan pergi ke hutan kematian untuk latihan jika ada waktu senggang. Sekarang bertambah satu personil lagi yaitu Hinata. Setelah sampai di hutan kematian mereka mulai latihan keras.

**"Kau sudah siap latihan?" **tanya Shimma.

"Si-siap" sahut Hinata.

**"Lebih tegas!"**

"Si-si-siap!"

**"Kurang jelas!"**

"Si-siap!"

**"KURANG!"**

"Siap! Se-sensei"

**"Perjelas!"**

"Siap Sensei!"

**"Lagi"**

"Siap Sensei"

**"Lebih keras!"**

"SIAP SENSEI!"

**"Bagus! Kau harus menghilangkan rasa malumu itu"**

Sementara Fuga dan Naruto sedang bersantai sambil duduk di bawah pohon. Waktu bersantai Naruto tak berlangsung lama.

**"Naruto! Berdiri di hadapan Hinata!" **perintah Shimma.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

**"jangan banyak tanya, lakukan saja" **ucap Shimma.

Sekarang Naruto dan Hinata saling berhadapan, karena malu Hinata merunduk.

**"Jangan merunduk bocah! Tatap dia!"**

"Ba-baik!" sahut Hinata.

**"Tidak boleh pingsan, kalau tidak akan aku makan" **ucap Shimma. Sementara Fuga malah tertidur di bawah pohon sana.

Shimma benar-benar melatih Hinata agar rasa malunya itu memudar. Dia melatih Hinata dengan menggunakan Naruto sebagai acuan.

Berjam-jam Hinata disuruh hanya menatap Naruto dan dia mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak pingsan.

Dua hari - tiga hari, Hinata terus dilatih seperti itu. Empat hari hingga seminggu level latihan dinaikkan lebih extrim lagi. Jantung Hinata benar-benar dipertaruhkan, Shimma memerintahkan Naruto memegang tangannya membuat Hinata mati-matian menahan agar tidak pingsan. Hal itu dilakukan hingga berjam-jam.

Setelah seminggu, level ditingkatkan. Naruto diperintah untuk memeluk pinggang Hinata dari samping dengan satu tangannya. Di sini Hinata harus menahan lebih kuat dari sebelum-sebelumnya agar tidak pingsan. Ketakutan, gerogi, malu, semua bercampur aduk dan semakin parah lagi karena Kurama dan Fuga juga menonton mereka.

Dua minggu setelah Hinata dilatih seperti itu, dia semakin terbiasa dan setengah rasa malu dan geroginya sudah menghilang. Sekarang Hinata sudah tidak kikuk lagi jika bertemu Naruto maupun gurunya.

Hari ke-15, Hinata mulai diajar tehnik dasar Tai Chi. Dia diajari gerakan-keraka dasar yang mudah, seperti gerakan tangan seperti likukan ular, memeras, menotok, melangkah seperti burung bangau hingga bergerak seperti ikan. Semua gerakkan itu membuat Hinata seperti menari. Hinata juga diajari cara bernafas dengan benar saat pertarungan. Bernafas normal dan teratur saat melakukan gerakan lembut kemudian menahan nafas saat menyerang bersaaman dengan menekankan tenaga saat memukul.

Setelah menguasai tehnik dasar, Hinata diajari tentang keseimbangan tubuh saat bergerak dalam pertarungan. Setelah menguasai itu Hinata diajari cara-cara mengatasi serangan musuh tanpa menggunakan tenaga lalu menyerang dengan pukulan mematikan saat musuh sedang lengah.

**"Itulah kelebihan dari ilmu Tai Chi, kita sepenuhnya menahan serangan musuh yang keras dengan gerakan lembut. Artinya kita menepis serangan keras dari musuh dengan gerakan lembut yang tak membutuhkan tenaga yang besar. Inti dari ilmu Tai Chi adalah kecepatan. Cepat dilawan lambat, lambat dilawan cepat, keras dilawan lembut, lembut dilawan keras. Nafas dan keseimbangan juga penting" **jelas Shimma, **"Kau mengerti?"**

"Mengerti Sensei" sahut Hinata.

Tak terasa sudah enam minggu Hinata berlatih bersama dengan Naruto dan Fuga. mereka juga telah menjalani beberapa missi rank E – D. Hinata telah menjadi cukup kuat dalam tehnik Tai Jutsu bahkan ia juga mendapat bonus Shimma yaitu ilmu meringankan tubuh. Sekarang Hinata sudah setarap dengan Naruto dan Fuga.

Fuga telah merubah dua orang menjadi kuat dan menyadarkan Kurama. Kelak siapa lagi yang akan diubah olehnya, hanya waktu yang akan menjawab.

Seperti biasa, mereka bertiga selalu menyembunyikan kekuatan mereka sebenarnya dari orang lain, mereka selalu terlihat dibawah dari yang lainnya. Jika mereka bertiga bergabung, maka akan mengalahkan jonin terkuat sekalipun.

**Di ruang Hokage,**

Selama enam minggu ini tim 7 juga telah melaksanakan banyak missi mudah salahsatunya menyelamatkan kucing milik Nyonya Daimyo yang bernama Tora dan Kakasi sedang melaporkan hasil missinya kepada Hokage. Di sana juga ada Iruka.

"Lapor. Team 7 telah menyelesaikan missi yang di berikan yaitu menangkap 'Tora' kucing peliharan Nyonya Daimyo." ucap Kakashi kepada Hokage.

Di belakang Kakashi terlihat Sasuke sedang kesal, Sakura yang sedang menahan amarahnya, Naruto menatap bosan ke arah Sandaime Hokage, sedangkan Fuga terlihat santai-santai saja.

Dengan penuh cakaran kuku kucing Naruto langsung angkat bicara "kakek Hokage, berikan kami Missi yang lebih menantang, rank C atau B!"

"BODOH KAU NARUTO! kalian ini masih genin. Kalian belum saatnya menjalankan misi berbahaya seperti itu." ucap Iruka keras.

"Tapi Iruka-Sensei, team lain saja sudah mendapat missi rank C. Kenapa kami tidak?" tanya Naruto dan diikuti anggukan rekan-rekanya yang lain.

Iruka malah terdiam.

"Apa mereka sudah siap Kakashi?" tanya Hiruzen.

"Mereka sudah siap" kata Kakashi mantap. Keempat muridnya menatap gurunya senang karena mendapat dukungannya.

"Baiklah, aku beri missi rank C!" ucap Hiruzen.

Mendengar itu Naruto langsung semangat lalu ia mendekati Fuga dan berbisik di telinganya.

_"Fuga, apa boleh aku menggunakan semua kekuatanku?" _tanya Naruto.

"jangan sampai berlebihan saja" ucap Fuga pelan.

Sasuke dan Sakura penasaran apa yang mereka bisikkan.

_"Mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu"_ batin Sasuke.

"Eeeee! Apa yang kalian bisikkan hah?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Tidak ada" ucap Naruto santai.

"Tugas kalian adalah menjaga dan melindungi seseorang dalam perjalan menuju desa Nami No Kuni dari serangan bandit dan perampok!" seru Hirusen, "Tuan Tazuna silahkan masuk!" serunya memanggil Tazuna yang baru tiba.

Pintu ruangan Hokage dibuka, lalu masuk seorang kakek tua dengan botol sake di tangan kirinya. Langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat sekumpulan anak-anak didepannya. "Apa mereka yang akan mengantarku? Apa mereka kuat?" tanya Tazuna.

"Mereka sudah cukup kuat untuk melindungi Tazuna-san dari serangan perampok" ucap Kakasi.

"Begitukah?" tanya Tazuna lagi.

"Jangan meremehkan kami" Naruto marah.

"Tenanglah Naruto, dia itu adalah orang yang sudah menyewa teammu" ucap Iruka.

Tazuna menatap Sasuke, "dia terlihat kuat. Baiklah, aku sewa tim ini" ucapnya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus.

Sakura sedang menahan amarahnya karena dia sadar bahwa sosok yang berada di depan mereka adalah orang yang harus mereka lindungi walau ia sudah menghinanya dan rekan-rekannya sedangkan Fuga malah terlihat semakin santai.

"Baik, kita akan berangkat satu jam lagi. Berkemaslah dan bawa perlengkapan yang kalian butuhkan selama hampir satu minggu." Perintah Kakashi lalu dibalas anggukan oleh keempat muridnya. Mereka semua keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan hanya tinggal Hiruzen dan Iruka saja.

"Hokage-Sama, apa anda yakin akan mengirim mereka?" tanya Iruka kepada Hiruzen.

"Tidak apa-apa Iruka, ini missi rank C yang paling mudah" ucap Hiruzen sambil menatap desa Konoha dari jendela.

Satu jam kemudian, tim 7 sudah siap menjalankan missi. Mereka telah berkumpul di depan gerbang Konoha.

"Yoooooshhhhhh! Ayo segera berangkat" ucap Naruto semangat.

Setelah berjam-jam mereka berjalan, dan setelah merewati perbatasan Negara api, tim 7 berhenti sejenak karena melihat genangan air yang mencurigakan.

"Kenapa ada genangan air di hari yang panas ini?" Naruto bertanya-tanya.

"Menjauh Naruto!" teriak Fuga dan seketika Naruto reflek menjauh. Genangan air itu berubah sosok orang dan menyerang meraka.

Di sisi lain, tubuh Kakasi telah terbelah karena terpotong akibat jeratan rantai berduri. Serangan tiba-tiba.

Sakura berteriak melihat itu, dia melihat darah yang berserakan di tempat Kakasi tadi diserang. Hanya ada darah yang berserakan. Kakasi menggunakan tehnik Blood Clone (bunshin yang terbuat dari darah).

Dua orang ninja menyerang mereka.

"Fuck!" keluh Fuga "Sasuke! Sakura! Lindungi Tasuna-san! Naruto kita serang mereka" seru Fuga.

**_"Katon: Gokakyuu No Jutsu" _****(Fire style: Fireball jutsu)**

Keduanya memuntahkan bola api bersaamaan dan berhasil membunuh satu sedangkan yang satunya melesat dengan cepat ke arah Sakura yang sedang melindungi Tazuna dari depan, ninja itu hendak membunuh Sakura namun dihentikan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke menepis tusukan kunai musuh dengan lengannya, "kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?".

Sakura terdiam. Saat itu juga Kakasi muncul dan menusuk dada musuh hinga tembus dengan** Chidorinya (Lightning Blade).**

Setelah suasana kembali tenang, Kakasi menatap Tazuna tajam "Tazuna-San bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kita diserang Gozu dan Meizu a.k.a _Demon Bersaudara_ komplotan ninja missing-nin rank C Kirigakure ? berikan kami penjelasan sebelum kami melaporkan ini ke pihak Konoha".

"Ninja Kirigakure? Kenapa kita malah berurusan dengan ninja?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Haahhh… Baiklah, aku minta maaf karena telah membohongi kalian. Dan kalian pasti mengetahui bahwa Nami No Kuni adalah desa miskin. Itu dikarenakan kegiatan ekonomi desa kami berada di atas air. Seseorang bernama Gatou memanfaatkan hal ini dan mengendalikan sarana transportasi dengan menentukan harga yang tinggi menyebabkan desa kami semakin terpuruk dalam kemiskinan, jadi aku berencana untuk membangun sebuah jembatan agar warga terbebas dari jerat Gatou. Tetapi tak disangka, Gatou malah ingin membunuhku dengan menyewa beberapa bandit dan ninja." jelas Tazuna dengan menundukkan kepalanya karena sedih.

"Kenapa kalian meminta bantuan dari Konoha, bukan kepada Kirigakure ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, desa Namikan masih termasuk kawasan Kirigakure" imbuh Sakura.

"Karena Kirigakure sekarang sedang dilanda perang saudara akibat cara pemerintahan dari Yondaime-Mizukage yang mementingkan sepihak. Ia memerintahkan untuk membunuh semua ninja yang memilki Kekkai Genkai yang dianggapnya sebagai monster. Hal itulah yang memicu terjadinya peperangan antara kubu yang mendukung Yondaime-Mizukage dengan kubu yang tak suka dengan pemerintahannya." jelas Tazuna lagi.

"Dua ninja tadi pasti orang suruhan Gotou. Kenapa Kirigakure malah membiarkan ulah Gatou? Ini pasti karena dia penghasil dana terbesar bagi Kirigakure " ucap Naruto.

"Heh! Logikamu sudah main juga, Naruto" ucap Fuga.

"Bisa saja seperti yang Naruto katakan" ucap Kakasi.

"Apa kita akan melanjutkan missi ini, Sensei?" tanya Sakura.

"Kita sudah menerima perintah dari Hokage jadi kita tak bisa mundur begitu saja. Tasuna-san, kami akan mengantar sampai tujuan dengan selamat" ucap Kakasi, "sebelumnya kita obati luka Sasuke dahulu" imbuhnya.

Fuga mendekati Sasuke yang saat itu sedang duduk sendiri dengan lengan diperban di bawah pohon yang tak jauh dari ia dan yang lain berada. "Kau sungguh ceroboh" ucap Fuga.

"Heh" Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Coba aku lihat lukamu. Jangan membantah kemarikan lenganmu" ucap Fuga.

Sasuke memperlihatkan lengannya yang terluka lalu Fuga mengobatinya dengan Chakra putih milik Shimma yang keluar dari telapak tangannya. Setelah selesai Fuga meninggalkan Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit terkejut _"darah pada lukaku berhenti dan tak sakit lagi. Sekarang hanya tinggal luka kecil di kulit saja. Siapa sebenarnya kau?" _batin Sasuke.

Mereka lalu melanjutkan perjalanan hingga sampai di sebuah perairan yang cukup besar.

"Kita harus melewati perairan ini dahulu dan setelah itu kita akan melewati hutan untuk mencapai rumahku" ucap Tazuna.

Merekapun menaiki perahu yang mereka sewa, mereka melewati perairan tersebut tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi terhadap mereka.

Mereka menumpang perahu dalam diam hingga mereka sampai di pinggiran perairan. Mereka semua lalu turun untuk melanjutkan perjalan mereka.

"Gomen, hanya sampai di sini saja aku bisa mengantar kalian" ucap perahunya.

"Tidak apa, arigatou" ucap Tazuna kepada orang yang mengantar mereka dengan perahu.

"Sekarang kita hanya melewati hutan ini kan?" Tanya Sakura yang sedang berjalan di samping Tazuna.

"Iya" sahut Tazuna.

Naruto mendekati Fuga "apa kau merasakannya? Ada chakra yang besar sekitar sini" ucap Naruto.

"Ya, tetap tenang" ucap Fuga.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu semakin curiga _"ternyata benar, si Dobe itu menyembunyikan kekuatannya. Sejauh mana kekuatanmu hah?" _batin Sasuke merasa dilampaui.

Saat mereka sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba lemparan pedang besar seperti golok raksasa mengarah ke mereka. Dengan sigap Kakasi menepisnya hinnga Zanbatou besar itu menancap ke pohon, seketika di gagangnya sudah berdiri seseorang dengan perban yang menutupi seluruh mukanya kecuali mata dan memakai Hitai-Ate Kirigakure.

"Dia Zabuza Momochi pemegang Kubikiribochou salah satu dari _**Kirigakure no Shinobigatama Shichinin Shuu**_ (Seven Swordman Of Hidden Mist)" ucap Tazuna.

"Momochi Zabuza si **_Kirigakure No Kijin_** (Demon Of Hidden Mist). Kau telah membunuh semua rekan dan saingannya saat ujian kelulusan genin berlangsung. Apa itu benar?" tanya Fuga.

"Kenapa bocah sepertimu tau tentang aku, hah" ucap Zabuza.

"Heh, aku baca buku" ucap Fuga.

"Biar ku hajar dia" ucap Naruto.

**"Wind style: wind blade jutsu"**

Naruto meniupkan hempasan pisau angin ke arah Zabuza, Zabuza berhasil menghindar dengan cepat sedangkan pohon tempat berdirinya tadi telah tercabik-cabik dan tumbang.

Sasuke kembali menahan emosi karena merasa jauh dibawah Naruto baik dalam segi kekuatan maupun kelincahan, sedangkan Sakura dan Tazuna menatap Naruto tak percaya, "sulit dipercaya ternyata si bodoh itu memiliki kekuatan hebat" gumam Sakura.

"Cih, kau hebat juga bocah" ucap Zabuza kepada Naruto. Zabuza melesat cepat hendak menebas Naruto tapi Naruto berhasil menghindar dengan cepat hingga tebasannya malah mengenai batu.

Zabusa membelok dengan cepat dan sekarang menebas mengarah ke tempat Sasuke berada, dengan cepat Kakasi menepisnya dengan Kunai. "Sasuke, Sakura lindungi Tazuna!"

**"Lightning fist!" **Fuga mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerang dengan tinju petirnya, tinju pertama berhasil mengenainya tapi saat tinju kedua Zabuza berhasil menghindar.

Saat Zabusa menghindar Sasuke mengeluarakan tehnik apinya, **"Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!"**

Zabuza terkena dan setengah tubuhnya luka bakar. "Kalian cukup merepotkan juga" lalu Zabuza merapal sebuah handseal**"****_Kirigakure No Jutsu (Water style : Hidden Mist Technique)" _**seketika kabut tebal tercipta tapi kabut itu kembali menghilang dengan cepat lalu terlihat Zabuza telah tergeletak**.**

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Sepertinya ada yang membunuhnya" ucap Naruto.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Kakasi lalu memerikasa tubuh Zabuza. "Dia tak bernafas" ucapnya.

Lalu muncul sosok hunter-nin bertopeng dari Kirigakure yang sedang berdiri di atas pohon. "Ini adalah masalah Kirigakure, jadi biar pihak kami yang mengambil wewenang. Aku akan membawa jasat Zabusa untuk diotopsi" ujar hunter-nin itu kemudian ia pergi bersama jasat Zabuza.

"Baiklah, kita juga harus segera mengantar Tazusa-san ke tujuan" ucap Kakasi.

Tim mereka sekarang menuju ke kediaman Tazuna, di dalam perjalanan Kakasi sempat berpikir _"mustahil Zabuza mati dengan mudah. Jarum? Jarum yang menusuknya adalah sejenis jarum medis. Hunter-nin itu mencurigakan"_

Sekarang tim 7 sedang beristirahat di kediaman Tazuna dan hari sudah hampir gelap.

Esok paginya setelah makan pagi, tim 7 terlihat sedang berkumpul di teras rumah Tazuna.

"Sensei, aku merasa curiga jangan-jangan kematian Zabusa hanya rekayasa. Letak tusukan jarum itu seperti tehnik _acupuncture. _Pengobatan dengan tusukan jarum khusus" ucap Fuga.

"A-akuu-puntu-re?" tanya Sakura dengan susah payah mengatakan kata tersebut.

Pertanyaan Sakura dikacangi. "Aku sudah memeriksanya, dia tak bernafas" ucap Kakasi.

"Sensei lupa memeriksa denyut nadinya, dia pasti mati suri" ucap Fuga.

"Mati suri?" tanya Sasuke.

"Berati dia seperti sedang dibius-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Benar, dia juga terkena serangan Fuga dan Sasuke berarti dia butuh kira-kira satu minggu untuk kembali fit" ucap Kakasi, _"hunter-nin itu sengaja mengulur waktu" _batinya. "Untuk mengisi waktu kita gunakan untuk latihan" imbuh Kakasi.

Di hutan dekat rumah Tazuna, terlihat team 7 dan jonin pembimbingnya memasuki hutan untuk mencari tempat latihan yang cocok.

"Baik team tujuh, sekarang kalian akan aku ajari cara berjalan vertical di pohon" ucap Kakashi setelah menemukan tempat yang cocok.

"Berjalan vertical di pohon? Apakah bisa?" Fuga terlihat bingung.

"Eeeee? Kenapa Kurama tak mengajari kita hal ini-tebayo?" ucap Naruto pelan di samping Fuga.

"Sudahlah kita dengarkan saja intruksi dari Kakasi-sensei" ucap Fuga.

"Kalian hanya harus memusatkan chakra di kaki-kaki kalian, lalu stabilkan. Jangan terlalu besar dan juga jangan terlalu kecil, karena jika terlalu besar maka pohon yang kalian pijak akan retak sedangkan jika terlalu kecil hanya mengakibatkan kalian terjatuh dari pohon tersebut" ucap Kakasi.

Sasuke langsung mencobanya, ia berhasil berjalan dua setengah meter dan ia membuat tanda goresan dengan kunainya.

Sakura juga mencoba dan baru berjalan satu meter ia terjatuh, ia belum bisa memusatkan cakranya dengan benar.

Sekarang Naruto juga mencobanya "Pusatkan chakra di telapak kaki lalu jalan di pohon" setelah menapakkan kaki di batang pohon, pohon itu malah roboh. BRUAAKKKK! "EEEEEEE? Kenapa bisa begini-tebayo?"

Sasuke terkejut, bukan karena kebodohan Naruto tapi karena besarnya chakra yang Naruto miliki. _"Dia benar-benar melampauiku"_ batin Sasuke.

"Baka! Sensei sudah bilang jangan menggunakan chakara terlalu besar" ucap Sakura bernada besar "gunakan Sasuke-kun sebagai contoh, baru mencoba sudah bisa berjalan dua meter lebih" pipi Sakura memerah.

"Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat-tebayo" bela Naruto.

"Haiyah… biar aku coba" ucap Fuga, sekali mencoba di sudah mampu berjalan dua meter.

"Ee? Kau juga cepat bisa-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Kau harus mengatur jumlah cakramu" ucap Fuga.

Mereka berempat terus mencoba hingga jam makan siang.

Setelah siang hari mereka beristirahat sebentar untuk makan siang, semuanya makan dengan pelan kecuali Naruto, ia makan dengan cepat lalu latihan lagi.

Selama satu hari latihan, mereka telah mengalami kemajuan yang pesat. Hari sudah sore, Sasuke sudah merasa cukup untuk latihan hari ini.

"Aku pulang duluan" ucap Sasuke lalu diikuti oleh Sakura sementara Fuga masih terlihat menunggu Naruto yang masih tetap ingin melanjutkan latihannya.

"Naruto, sudah sore ayo pulang" ucap Fuga.

"Kau pulanglah duluan, aku masih ingin latihan" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah aku akan pulang duluan" ucap Fuga.

Hingga malam Naruto tetap latiahan dengan keras, dia sudah hampir bisa berjalan di batang pohon dengan benar berjam-jam kemudian akhirnya Naruto mencapai puncak pohon lalu tertidur di ranting pohon.

Keesokan harinya Naruto mencoba lagi hasil latihannya semalam, ia memilih pohon paling tinggi dan memanjatnya. Dia berhasil, sekarang dia sudah mampu berjalan di batang pohon dengan benar hanya tinggal penyempurnaannya saja. Itu berkat latihan kerasnya.

Naruto merasa lelah lalu ia membaringkan diri di atas rumput sambil memejamkan mata sejenak. Tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis membangunkannya "Adik! Kenapa tidur di dalam hutan?"

"Si-siapa?" tanya Naruto lalu membuka mata dengan pelan dan melihat sesosok wanita yang sangat cantik, "kakak siapa?"

"Namaku Haku, Yuki Haku" sahutnya lalu tersenyum.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto" ucap Naruto.

"Kenapa tidur di hutan?" tanya Haku.

"Aku kelelahan sehabis latihan keras jadi aku memilih untuk berbaring sebentar. Kakak sendiri sedang melakukan apa di tengah hutan ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku mencari tanaman obat, temanku sedang luka parah. Kenapa kau latihan begitu keras?" tanya Haku sambil memetik tanaman obat di sekitar mereka.

"Untuk menjadi kuat tentunya-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Hanya untuk bertambah kuat?" tanya Haku lagi.

"Bukan untuk itu saja, aku ingin menjadi kuat semata-mata agar bisa melindungi teman-temanku dan orang yang aku sayangi" ucap Naruto serius.

Haku tersenyum, "aku juga ingin melindungi orang yang ku sayangi. Baiklah Naruto, aku pulang dulu, sepertinya tumbuhan obatnya sudah cukup. Sampai jumpa lagi, Naruto!" ucap haku.

"Sampai jumpa lagi kak" balas Naruto.

Setelah Haku benar-benar pergi, Kurama menegur Naruto. "Naruto! Sepertinya wanita itu seorang ninja. Aku dapat merasakan Chakaranya"

"Aku juga sama tapi kelihatannya dia orang baik. Dia tulus ingin melindungi orang yang disanyanginya" ucap Naruto.

"Sebelumnya aku juga merasakan chakra yang sama, chakranya sama dengan hunter-nin waktu itu"

"Aku juga curiga-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian ketiga temannya datang untuk latihan kembali. Sementara Naruto masih tetap merebahkan diri karena lelah dan belum sarapan.

Fuga melacak chakra Naruto, dan ia dengan mudah menemukan temannya itu. Fuga duduk di samping Naruto sambil memebawa sebuah bungkusan "Naruto! Makan dulu" ucap Fuga.

"Waah, kebetulan aku sudah sangat lapar-tebayo. Terimakasih, Fuga. kau teman terbaikku" ucap Naruto lalu ia segera makan.

Fuga hanya tersenyum _"sepertinya aku semakin betah tinggal di dunia ini" _pikirnya.

"Fuga kenapa kau tidak latihan bersama yang lain?" tanya Naruto di sela kunyahannya.

"Aku sudah bisa berjalan di batang pohon" ucap Fuga santai.

"Kalau begitu kita duel. Di depan sana ada dua pohon sama tinggi, kita balapan-tebayo" tantang Naruto.

"Heh, kau berani?" tanya Fuga.

"Tentu saja, ayo!" ucap Naruto.

Mereka lalu duel kecepatan berlari di batang kayu, berlomba siapa yang lebih cepat. Keduanya sama cepat lalu sampai secara bersamaan hanya dengan waktu satu menit.

"Oi Fuga, indah sekali kan pemandangan hutan ini dari ketingian" ucap Naruto.

"Kau benar Naruto" ucap Fuga.

Kedua bocah jinchuuriki ini mengobrol ringan sambil bersantai di puncak pohon hingga dua jam berlalu. Mereka saling mengeluh satu sama lain, membicarakan nasib mereka saat kecil dan kehidupan mereka sebagai jinchuuriki, namun tak sedikitpun Fuga menceritakan tentang dari mana asal dirinya sebenarnya, Fuga hanya menceritakan ia berasal dari desa yang jauh dan juga mengatakan kalau dia diusir lalu pergi ke Konoha.

Sementara di tempat latihan Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura mendadak berteriak kegirangan "Yeeeeee! Aku berhasil!" ia berhasil sampai puncak pohon. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah bersantai di ranting pohon dari satu jam tadi.

Saat itu juga Naruto dan Fuga datang dan bergabung dengan mereka.

"Hey, kenapa kita diajari latihan seperti ini sih?" tanya Sakura bingung "latihan seperti ini tak akan mendukung untuk melawan Zabaza nantinya" imbuhnya.

"Latihan ini melatih kita untuk menstabilkan chakra kita, dan dalam pertempuran kita tidak bisa memilih medan sendiri. Dengan latihan ini memungkinkan kita bisa bergerak di medan yang lain juga" jelas Fuga.

**"**Cara ini juga bisa dipraktikan di atas air, hanya saja konsentrasi air lebih kecil daripada benda padat seperti pohon jadi akan lebih sulit. Metode ini juga bisa dipakai untuk memukul atau menendang, seperti memusatkan chakra pada kepalan tangan kemudian pukul, semakin banyak aliran Chakra di tangan maka semakin keras tekanannya. Sama seperti saat aku merobohkan pohon kemarin, hehe-tebayo" tambah Naruto, teman seteamnya mendengarkan secara serius.

Sasuke dan Sakura terkejut, kenapa Naruto mendadak pintar seperti itu.

"Haiyah, kau hanya mengulang perkataanku waktu kita di puncak pohon tadi" ucap Fuga.

Sasuke dan Sakura Sweatdrop.

"Aku merasa sekarang ingatanku semakin tajam saja-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Baguslah" ucap Fuga.

Sakura langsung mencoba semua perkataan Naruto tadi.

BRUAGHHHH!

Sebuah pohon retak dan tumbang akibat pukulan Sakura membutanya kaget sendiri "He-hebat, tak ku sangka ada gunanya juga".

Sasuke, Naruto dan Fuga merasa ngeri melihat itu. Rekan cewek mereka itu ternyata bisa sangat berbahaya.

"Bisa juga digunakan untuk mempertajam senjata-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Sasuke lalu mengambil sebuah kunai, mengaliri chakra ke kunai itu dan melemparnya ke batang pohon dan ternyata tusukan kunai itu lebih dalam dari lemparan kunai tanpa chakra.

Beberapa hari kemudian, di sebuah jembatan yang belum selesai dibuat oleh Tazuna, tim 7 kembali berhadapan dengan Zabuza. Kini Zabuza tak sendirian, dia bersama hunter-nin waktu itu. Tazuna juga berada di jembatan itu.

"Bukanya kau Hunter-nin yang waktu itu?" tanya Kakasi dalam posisi siap tempur.

Tiba-tiba Zabuza melesat dengan cepat ke arah Tazuna hendak memenggal kepalanya tapi serangannya ditepis oleh Sasuke dengan Kunai yang dialiri chakra.

"Kau cepat bocah" Zabusa memapah Kubikiribochou-nya kembali lalu melompat mundur dan sekarang ia kembali berada di samping hunter-nin itu.

Zabusa merapal handseal, _"__**Kirigakure No Jutsu" **_seketika kabut tebal menyelimuti jembatan.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO dan karakter milik Kishimoto Masashi**

**Fuga Yadu © KURAWA**

**Warning :OC, OOC, hayalan belaka dan amatir, kemungkinan terjadi salah ketik karena Human Error, jalan cerita sesuai kehendak Author.**

**Rating :T semi M**

**Judul : The Great Ninja Uzumaki Naruto, mengisahkan tentang perjalanan hidup seorang anak yatim piatu yang menjadi ninja no satu di dunia. Sebuah kisah versi KURAWA.**

**Genre : Adventur, action, fantasi, supranatural, sedikit Humor, friendsip, tragedy.**

**Spesial thank for **Stella Hime , , bayux666, Akira no Rinnegan, .750, Naru sayang Kaa-chan, .1420, Trio Riuricky, Guest, Nitya-chan, J, BlacknightSkyeye Yue- Hime, Kuroyuki Kitsune, Oncean FOX, monkey D nico, nandiblack21, , rifaiuzukaki1, rocketyellow, skygirl25, KirikaNoKarin, Luca Marvell, Black market, Nagasaki, penggemar, Lee Min Ah, Moyahime, julio fano, , joe, Hime Koyuki … and para reader yang lain.

**Special info : - **orang-orang tau tentang fuga mungkin masih sangat jauh. - Naruto bakal dapet senjata bagus begitu juga sasuke dan fuga. - perahunya lagi kerangsukan oleh pengemudi makanya bisa ngomong hehe (kegilaan).

**The Great Ninja Uzumaki Naruto. Chapter 3.**

Zabusa merapal handseal, _"__**Kirigakure No Jutsu" **_**seketika kabut tebal menyelimuti jembatan.**

Haku memisahkan diri dengan Zabuza bertujuan untuk memisahkan tim 7 menjadi dua bagian, dengan cara itu tim 7 akan melemah.

Haku berhasil memancing Sasuke dan Naruto ke sisi lain jembatan kurang dari 100 meter jauh dari Zabusa, sedangkan Sakura terlihat sedang menjaga Tazuna.

"Sakura, bawa paman Tazuna menjauh dari sini!" teriak Naruto

"Baik" sahut Sakura cepat.

"Oi Teme! Kita harus bekerjasama" ucap Naruto

"Hn" sahut Sasuke.

Sementara Kakasi dan Fuga terjebak dalam kabut dan diserang secara tiba-tiba oleh Zabuza. Kakasi tampak siaga, ia memakai sharingannya tapi tak mampu mengetahui keberadaan Zabuza karena kabut sangat pekat dan terkecoh oleh chakra yang sengaja dialirkan di dalam kabut.

**Syeet!**

Sebuah serangan cepat yang tak terlihat berhasil melukai lengan Kakashi hingga tergores. Walau lukanya tidak terlalu dalam namun tetap berhasil membuat Kakashi meringis kesakitan.

**Syet! Trang! Sying! Ting!**

Kubikiribochou milik Zabuza berbenturan dengan kunai Kakashi yang di gunakan untuk menahan serangan Zabuza. Kakasi hanya mengandalkan instingnya saja untuk menepis setiap serangan Zabuza.

Fuga yang berada di dalam kabut terlihat kehilangan arah mencari Kakasi lalu tiba-tiba perut Fuga dihantam dengan keras oleh serangan cepat Zabuza hingga Fuga tergeletak dan Zabuza menghilang kembali. "Shit! Aku sama sekali tak mengetahui serangannya" keluh Fuga sambil menahan sakit.

"Aku adalah jenius yang handal dalam membunuh diam-diam. Aku bisa mengetahui lokasi seseorang hanya dengan suara sekecil apapun, tanpa melihat." Ucap Zabuza di dalam kabut.

**_"Fuga! Gunakan kekuatanku sekarang! Kalau tidak kau dan gurumu akan tewas" _**ucap Shimma melalui pikiran Fuga.

"Baiklah!" ucap Fuga.

Sementara Kakasi masih berusaha menepis serangan Kubikiribochou Zabuza hanya dengan menggunakan insting.

Saat Kakasi lengah, Zabuza menyerang dari arah belakangnya dan tiba-tiba Fuga datang dengan wujud menyeramkan untuk menepis tebasan Kubikiribochou Zabuza dengan tangan. "Kau tidak apa-apa sensei?" tanya Fuga sambil mencekram kibikiribochou Zabuza.

Kakasi dan Zabuza sangat terkejut melihat wujud Fuga yang seperti wujud Oni. Warna mata Fuga merah seperti darah, bercilak hitam serta eyes shadownya berwarna ungu lebam, alisnya berwarna silver tebal dan panjang, rambutnya setengah berdiri dan panjangnya sepunggung, bibirnya berwarna hitam, bertaring seperti drakula, kuku-kukunya putih pucat sekuat pedang, tajam dan panjangnya 5 cm. Fuga sekarang berwujud manusia setengah siluman.

"Kau bisa melacak keberadaan seseorang dari suara sedangkan aku bisa mengetaui dari bau darah seseorang dan naluri membunuhnya bahkan dari jarak yang jauh" ucap Fuga dengan suara serak dan seram.

Zabuza melompat mundur lalu merapal handseal untuk memepertebal kabut.

"Sensei!" panggil Fuga bersuara seram, "siapkan chidorimu saat Zabuza lengah. Aku akan membuatnya terdesak. Perubahanku hanya lima menit" ucapnya.

"Baiklah" sahut Kakasi.

Di lain pihak, di tempat Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka kewalahan mengatasi tehnik jutsu Hanter-nin itu.

"**_Hyouton: Makyou Hyousho (Ice style: Demon Ice Mirrors)"_**

Tercipta lebih dari duapuluh cermin es mengitari mereka berdua lalu sosok hunter-nin itu masuk ke dalam cermin. Masuk dari cerim satu ke cermin yang lain sambil melempar puluhan jarum es ke arah mereka berdua.

"**_Hyouton: Kouri Senbon No Jutsu (Ice Style: Ice Needles Jutsu) _****serangan secara tiba-tiba dari hunter-nin.**

Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingannya walaupun hanya baru muncul satu titik di matanya, dia berhasil menghindari serangan jarum es pertama dari hunter-nin tersebut. Sekarang hunter-nin itu telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Tidak berguna" keluh Sasuke "bahkan sharinganku tak dapat menangkap gerakannya".

**"Dia sangat cepat" ucap Naruto.**

Sasuke melakukan handseal _"__**Katon: Gokakyuu No Jutsu (Fire style: Fireball Jutsu)"**_

Sasuke memilih menyerang setiap cermin berniat menghancurkannya tapi sia-sia, ia malah terkena tusukan puluhan jarum dari arah belakangnya. Sasuke roboh dan membuat Naruto semakin marah.

Naruto berteriak "WOOORAAAA!" ia mengarahkan kepalannya ke langit kemudian muncul jubah bijuu berekor satu yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. "KISAMAAAAAA!" Naruto melesat dengan cepat mencakar cermin yang memperlihatkan keberadaan Hunter-nin itu. Namun hunter-nin itu hanya sebuah bayangan.

"Sial dimana yang asli" keluh Naruto sementara Sasuke sudah tak bisa bergerak karena tertusuk puluhan jarum es.

**"Naruto! Kau harus tenang, gunakan otakmu!"** tegur Kurama geram di dalam pikiran Naruto.

"Hehe, benar juga. Terimakasih Kurama-san" ucap Naruto. Naruto diam sebentar lalu melacak keberadaan hunter-nin itu dengan merasakan Chakranya. "Di sana!" seru Naruto lalu berbelok untuk menghancurkan cermin yang ada di belakangnya.

Hunter-nin itu terkena lalu dengan cepat Naruto menghantam topengnya hingga hancur.

"Haku? Kakak? Kenapa kakak membela Zabuza?" tanya Naruto terkejut.

"Dia orang yang ingin aku lindungi" jawab Haku.

Sedangkan di dalam kabut.

**Sying! Cang! Ceng! **Suara kuku dan pedang yang sedang diadu.

Fuga tak memberi sedikitpun kesempatan untuk Zabuza menggunakan tehnik jutsunya.

"Kemana lagi kau lari Momochi Zabuza? Sensei, bantu dengan jutsu api ke arah jam dua" ucap Fuga.

Kakasi langsung mengerti, ia melakukan handseal begitu juga Fuga.

**"****_Katon: Gokakyuu No Jutsu (Fire style: Fireball Jutsu)"_**** jutsu Kakasi**

**_"Fire Style: Black Flame" _****jutsu Fuga.**

Zabuza berhasil selamat dari luka fatal akibat jutsu gabungan itu hanya kakinya saja yang terkena serangan tersebut. Kabut yang tebal itu seketika menipis lalu menghilang dan sekarang Zabuza sulit bergerak karena mengalami luka bakar pada kakinya.

Bersamaan hilangnya kabut, wujud Fuga telah kembali normal. "Sensei sekarang!" seru Fuga.

**_"Chidori! (Lightning Blade)"_**

Kakasi lari ke arah Zabusa tapi yang ditusuknya malah Haku. Haku bergerak cepat untuk melindungi Zabuza. Akibat Chidori Kakasi, Haku tewas seketika.

**_"Mega Lightning Fist!"_**

Fuga menghantam seketika tubuh Zabuza dan membuatnya langsung roboh dan sekarat.

"Wanita itu cepat sekali" ucap Kakasi sambil melihat jasat Haku yang sudah tergeletak.

Naruto datang menghampiri Zabuza yang sedang tergeletak sekarat di samping jasat Haku. "Dia mengorbankan nyawa untukmu" ucap Naruto "apa arti Haku bagimu?" tanyanya.

"Dia hanya sebuah tameng untukku. Dia sudah sepantasnya mati untuk melindungiku" ucap Zabuza sombong.

"Sudah sekarat seperti itu kau masih bisa sombong, hah" ucap Fuga.

"Tameng? Pernahkah kau mengetahui perasaan Haku, hah?" tanya Naruto sinis.

"Aku tidak peduli" ucap Zabuza.

"AKAN AKU BUNUH KAU!" Naruto emosi lalu hendak menancabkan Kunai di dada Zabuza namun dihentikan oleh Fuga.

"Hentikan Naruto, dia tak sepantasnya dibunuh olehmu" ucap Fuga lalu menatap Zabuza "pernahkah kau menyadari perasaan Haku? Dia rela menaruhkan nyawa untukmu, itu artinya dia menyayangimu, kau bukan orang bodoh yang tak peka dengan perasaan Haku kan? Bagaimana jika kau berada di posisi Haku? Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Fuga.

Sementara Sakura dan Tazuna terlihat mendekati Sasuke yang tergeletak akibat luka tusukan jarum es. Sasuke mengalami luka tusukan dari punggung hingga kaki dan membuatnya lemas seperti terbius.

Sakura menangis melihat keadaan Sasuke, ia tak tau harus berbuat apa. "Sasuke-kun… hikz"

"Jangan menangis di depanku" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Hikz"

Zabuza menatap wajah Haku yang sudah menjadi mayat "dia semakin cantik walau sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Dulu aku melatihnya menjadi kuat untuk bertujuan memakainya sebagai alat yang dapat berguna untukku tapi setelah lama bersamanya keinginan itu menghilang. Sekarang aku hanya ingin hidup bahagia bersamanya namun sudah terlambat. **Uhuk Uakh!**" ia memuntahkan darah yang banyak, "terimakasih Haku" Zabuza tersenyum sambil menatap wajah Haku lalu mati di sampingnya.

"Zabuza, kau terlambat menyadari perasaannya, semoga kalian mendapat kesempatan lagi dikehidupan berikutnya" ucap Fuga.

"Ha..ahh, cinta itu rumit-tebayo" keluh Naruto sambil menaruh kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya.

Kakasi yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum di balik maskernya dan menutup kembali mata kirinya dengan hitai-atenya.

Tazuna yang sedang memepah Sasuke dan disampingnya terlihat Sakura sedang memegang tangannya datang menghampiri Kakasi dan dua muridnya.

Kini tim 7 dan Tazuna sudah berkumpul, dan Kakashi mengatakan bahwa sudah tidak ada ancaman lagi karena Zabuza dan Haku sudah berhasil dikalahkan dan Tazuna sudah bisa menghela nafas lega sekarang.

"Sensei melupakan kami" ucap Sakura.

"Iyeeeee! Si Teme! Hehe.. aku hampir melupakanmu-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Hn" dengus Sasuke, _"kau memang hebat tapi aku bersumpah akan melampauimu, dasar Dobe!" _umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kau luka parah Sasuke" ucap Fuga.

"Heh, aku akan menjadi lebih kuat dari kalian" ucap Sasuke.

"Kau terlalu naïf, Sasuke. Jika waktunya sudah tiba, aku akan menanyakan sesutu tentang clanmu yang dibantai oleh kakakmu sendiri" ucap Fuga.

Sasuke terkejut mendengar itu, _"Siapa kau, Fuga? apa kau tau tentang Itachi?" _batin Sasuke.

"Biar ku lihat lukamu" ucap Fuga dan sebelum ia memeriksa luka Sasuke, komplotan Gatou datang dengan beberapa bandit dan missing-nin.

"Mwahahaha" tawa Gatou, "kalian hanya berenam sedangkan aku membawa banyak masa yang berprofesi sebagai bandit" ucapnya bangga.

"Mereka sama sekali tak membuatku takut-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian cucu Tazuna yang bernama Inari datang bersama warga dengan senjata lengkap, ada cangkul, skop, balok, arit, sapu, obor, garpu bahkan sendok dan piring yang membuat Gatou dan para bandit sedikit melanggah mundur.

"SERANG!" teriak bocah yang bernama Inari sebagai kapten perang dalam kubu warga.

Seketika pertempuran antara kubu Gatou dan Inari terpecah. Pertarungannya sangat sengit lebih sengait dari pertarungan tim 7 tadi.

Semangat Inari menjalar sampai ke diri Naruto. "Yosshhhaaaaaa! Saatnya aku mengeluarkan semangat apiku. Wora wora!" Naruto ikut bergabung.

_"Sulit dipercaya, si dobe masih memiliki stamina yang besar" _batin Sasuke.

"Haiyah…" keluh Fuga.

"Baka!" umpat Sakura sedangkan Tazuna dan Kakasi hanya tersenyum.

**Sying! Tang! Ting! Trang! Pyang! Buag! **suara perpaduan antara pedang dengan garpu, golok dengan sendok, piring dengan kepala, bokong dengan skop dan sebagainya.

Tak butuh waktu lama semua bandit roboh dan hanya tersisa Gatou saja. Gatou lalu diikat dan diadili.

Sasuke masih terluka dan belum mampu berdiri normal, Fuga prihatin lalu ia mengobatinya. Fuga mengalirkan Chakra putihnya ke tubuh Sasuke untuk memulihkan tubuhnya. Selama lima belas menit pemulihan selesai, tubuh Sasuke telah pulih dari lukanya.

Stetelah pemulihan, tim 7 bersama Tazuna dan cucunya mengubur Zabuza dan Haku dengan layak.

"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang Zabuza" ucap Kakasi.

"Beristirahatlah Haku Nee-chan" ucap Naruto sambil menaburkan bunga.

Sementara Fuga terlihat sedang berusaha mengangkat Kubikiribochou milik Zabuza "Ini ternyata berat! Sasuke bantu aku!"

"Hn" Sasuke lalu membantu mengangkat Kubikiribochou milik Zabuza. _"ternyata berat juga ni pedang_" batin Sasuke.

Kakasi, Sakura dan Naruto menatap heran ke arah Fuga dan Sasuke.

"Buat apa kau membawa pedang itu, Fuga? Sasuke?" tanya Kakasi.

"Sepertinya pedang ini menarik" sahut Fuga.

Sasuke hanya terdiam.

"Fuga-kun, Sasuke-kun! Itu kan berat" ucap Sakura diikuti anggukan dari Naruto.

"Benar, kalian sendiri tak mampu mengangkatnya apalagi mengayunkannya" ucap Kakasi.

"Hn" dengus Sasuke.

"Lihat saja nanti ini pasti akan berguna, daripada jatuh ke tangan yang salah" ucap Fuga.

"Kau yakin membawanya pulang-tebayo?" tanya Naruto.

"Ada Sasuke yang membantuku" ucap Fuga.

"Eh" Sasuke hanya mendengus.

Keduanya lalu membungkus Kubikiribochou itu dengan kain kemudian membawanya berdua, Fuga di depan sambil memegang gagangnya sementara Sasuke di belakang memegang ujungnya. Dengan tampang angkuh, Sasuke membantu Fuga membawa Kubikiribochou milik Zabuza pulang ke Konoha.

Jembatan besar itu dinamai 'jembatan besar Naruto' itu karena dari personil tim 7 hanya Naruto saja yang mau namanya dipakai oleh jembatan. Setidaknya ada orang yang mau menyumbangkan namanya untuk jembatan dan sekaligus sebagai pengingat sejarah pembuatan jembatan tersebut dan sekaligus sebagai tanda terimakasih kepada tim 7 yang telah membantu dalam pembuatan jembatan tersebut.

Setelah sampai di Konaha, tim 7 segera melaporkan hasil missinya kepada Hokage. Setelah melaporkan semua hal yang terjadi, tim 7 bubar dan pulang ke rumah masing- masing, sementara Sasuke dan Fuga belum bisa pulang karena mereka harus mengurus Kubikiribochou milik Zabuza itu, sedangkan Naruto mau tak mau dia harus menunggu Fuga.

"Fuga, mau kau apakan Kubikiribochou itu-tebayo?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku mau meleburnya dan membuat senjata yang hebat" ucap Fuga. "Apa kalian juga mau?"

"Hn, boleh juga" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku juga-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kita bawa ini ke Pande Pedang" ucap Fuga.

"Oke!" sahut Naruto.

Sasuke hanya terdiam.

Mereka bertiga langsung mencari pande pedang yang ada di pinggiran Konoha. Mereka meminta Kubikiribochou itu dilebur untuk dijadikan beberapa pedang.

"Aku mau pedang kembar, pedang angin dan pedang api-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Aku mau pedang lurus yang kuat dan tajam" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku juga mau pedang yang kuat dan cocok dengan element api" ucap Fuga.

"Baiklah, sepuluh bulan lagi pedang akan selesai" ucap pande pedangnya.

"Jika ada sisa besinya buat sebagai sarungnya. Jika tidak carikan besi yang kuat untuk dijadikan sarung" ucap Fuga.

"Baiklah" sahut pengerajin itu.

Pedang milik Zabuza dibagi menjadi empat bagian, empat pedang itu akan menjadi pedang yang terkuat. Sepuluh bulan lagi akan lahir empat pedang terkuat sepanjang masa. Siapa saja yang melihat pedang itu, mereka akan merasa ngeri dan ketakutan. Darah-darah korbannya akan memperkuatnya dan pedang-pedang itu akan terus menginginkan darah jadi shinobi biasa tak akan mampu menahan keinginan akan darah untuk pedang-pedang itu.

**_-Ujian Chunin-_**

Beberapa waktu setelah kejadian di desa Nami, Konohagakure menyelenggarakan ujian untuk para Genin untuk naik tingkat menjadi Chuunin.

Hokage 3 memanggil para Jounin Konoha untuk mendiskusikan mengenai ujian chunin antara Konoha dan Jounin sepakat untuk mengadakan ujian dan mengirim ninja - ninja pilihan mereka.

"Jadi keputusan ini sudah keputusan paten ya" ucap seorang jounin perempuan yang diketahui bernama Anko.

"Ya, karena ini sudah menjadi kesepakatan antara desa konoha dan juga desa Suna yang ikut berpartisipasi dalam pelaksanaan Ujian Chunnin kali ini" ucap Hiruzen.

"Aku rasa ini bukan masalah, mengingat hubungan antara konoha dengan Suna yang bisa dibilang cukup baik" ucap jounin perempuan lain yang bernama Kurenai.

"Baiklah, jika tidak ada komentar dan keluhan lagi. Aku putuskan bahwa Ujian Chuunin akan dilaksanakan tiga hari lagi" ucap Hiruzen.

Setelah diskusi selesai, semua jonin dibubarkan.

Mengingat kejadian saat melawan Zabuza di jembatan desa Nami, Kakasi langsung menemui murid yang selalu membuatnya terkejut. Kakasi menemui Fuga.

Fuga saat ini sedang duduk sendirian di Trainingground #7 sedangkan Naruto sedang latihan di hutan kematian bersama Kurama.

Kakasi menegur Fuga yang sedang duduk melamun, "Fuga, apa yang kau sedang pikirkan?"

"Oh… Sensei" Fuga terbangun dari lamunannya, "Sensei kenapa datang ke sini?" tanyanya.

"Aku sedang mencarimu untuk menanyakan sesuatu" ucap Kakasi.

"Tentang di desa Nami?" tanya Fuga langsung.

Kakasi tersenyum "ternyata kau sudah tau yang aku pikirkan" ucap Kakasi.

"Aku adalah host dari siluman Singa terkuat, aku adalah Jinchuriki. Tapi Sensei jangan katakan ini kepada siapapun. Aku sudah cukup menderita karena selalu dikucilkan di desa asalku dan aku diusir kareana dianggap pembawa sial dan akhirnya aku mengembara sendiri hingga sampai di Konoha dan menemukan teman" ucap Fuga.

"Darimana tempat asalmu, Fuga?" tanya Kakasi.

"Dari desa yang jauh dan terlupakan di Negara Air" ucap Fuga.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kami menemukanmu di gerbang Konoha saat masih berumur lima tahun, apakah bocah seumur itu bisa melakukan pengembaraan yang cukup jauh? Hal ini sangat mustahil. Ku harap kau jujur pada Senseimu ini, aku tak akan mempersulit dirimu" ucap Kakasi.

"Sensei menintrogasiku? Sudah aku bilang aku ini Jinchuriki, hal mustahil bisa dilakukan oleh Jinjuriki" ucap Fuga.

Kakasi malah menjadi binggung.

"Aku bisa mengendalikan dan bekerjasama dengan Siluman yang ada dalam diriku, melakukan perjalanan jauh itu mudah untukku karena aku tidak sendiri" ucap Fuga.

"Waktu itu kau dalam keadaan pingsan" ucap Kakasi.

"Itu batasku, aku kelelahan. Sebagai Jinchuriki aku juga manusia" ucap Fuga.

Kakasi terketuk mendengar itu dan tak ada alasan lagi untuk tidak mempercayai muridnya itu. "Baiklah, rasa penasaranku sudah terjawab. Kau dan Naruto adalah muridku yang paling istimewa" ucap Kakasi.

Sampai sekarang Fuga tetap menyembunyikan darimana ia berasal.

"Baiklah, tiga hari lagi kalian akan mengikuti ujian Chunin. Ku harap kau dan Naruto lulus dengan mudah" ucap Kakasi lalu menghilang.

Keesokan harinya, saat pendaftaran Ujian Chunin, Naruto, Fuga, Sasuke dan Sakura yang ditemani oleh Kakasi bertemu dengan beberapa saingan kuat.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Sakura melihat beberapa orang yang terlihat cukup tangguh. Keempat genin ini menatap mereka dengan penuh penasaran.

"Mereka adalah tiga bersaudara dari desa Suna" ucap Kakasi sambil menunjuk ke arah tiga orang bocah yang tak jauh di depan mereka. "Bocah berambut merah, tanpa alis bertato 'ai' di jidat dan selalu menggendong pasir kemana-mana, dia bernama Gaara. Lalu disampingnya, bocah pengendali boneka, yang mukanya ditato garis melintang berwarna ungu, dia bernama Kankurou dan disampingnya lagi gadis berambut pirang medium berkepang empat, dia bernama Temari" ucap Kakasi singkat padat dan sedikit jelas.

Naruto memandang ke arah Gaara, ia merasakan aura kebencian yang terpancar dari bocah itu.

"Bocah yang menarik" gumam Fuga.

"Lalu mereka siapa?" tunjuk Sakura ke arah yang lain, tempat dimana diantara tiga orang itu terdapat Clan Hyuga seperti Hinata.

"Yang memiliki mata lavender itu serta memiliki rambut panjang, dia adalah Hyuga Neji. Disampingnya, bocah berpakaian ketat berwarna hijau tua itu serta memiliki rambut hitam mengkilap, dia adalah Rock Lee dan di sampingnya, gadis yang berpenampilan seperti orang china itu namanya Tenten." Jelas Kakasi.

"Mereka semua terlihat cukup kuat. Ujian ini akan semakin sulit" gumam Sakura.

"Aku semakin semangat untuk ikut ujian-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Kakasi hanya tersenyum.

"Haiyah.." keluh Fuga.

"…" entahlah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke.

Dua hari kemudian ujian Chunin tahap pertama dimulai.

**Academy Ninja, tahap pertama, ujian tertulis.**

Para jounin dan para peserta ujian sudah berkumpul. Tercatat ada 21 team yang ikut serta dalam ujian ini.

Seorang jounin dengan muka penuh luka goresan miring terlihat sedang memeberi intruksi kepada peserta ujian yang telah berkumpul di ruang kelas "Baiklah, untuk tahap pertama ujian Chuunin adalah ujian tertulis yang dilaksanakan selama 60 menit. Dan perlu kalian ingat baik-baik, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengusir siapa pun yang ketahuan melakukan kecurangan dalam ujian ini. Kalian bisa memilih ingin dikeluarkan secara halus atau kasar"

Semua peserta ngeri mendengarnya.

"Haiyah… ini terlalu berlebihan" ucap Fuga.

"Ujian ini sudah seperti sebuah gerbang kematian-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Tuhan, tolong aku. Bantu aku menjawab semua soal ujian" doa Sakura.

"Ch.. ini lebih parah dari ujian Nasional" keluh Kiba yang berada di bangku belakan Naruto.

Sementara Sasuke tanpa komentar.

"jika takut lebih baik mengundurkan diri. Jika ingin lulus itu semua tergantung dari kemampuan yang kalian miliki, dan aku tidak menjamin jika semua yang ada dalam ruangan ini akan lulus. Dan terakhir, Jika seorang peserta gagal dalam ujian ini, maka kegagalan itu pun berlaku bagi anggota kelompoknya" jelas Ibiki Morino yang merupakan ketua pengawas dalam ujian Chuunin tahap pertama dengan suara lantang.

"Aku mohon luluskan aku, oh Tuhan" doa Sakura lagi.

"Heh, sama sekali tak menakutkan" ucap Fuga.

"Haaaaah! Soalnya pasti sulit-sulit-tebayo" rintih Naruto.

"…" entahlah apa lagi yang Sasuke pikirkan.

Tidak lama kemudian ujian Chunnin pun dimulai dan terlihat hampir semua peserta hanya mengamati soal ujian tersebut dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda. Tapi diantara mereka semua, ada beberapa yang terlihat bisa mengerjakannya, seperti gadis Hyuuga yang duduk manis disamping kanan Naruto.

_"Ini lelucon. Soal ini bukan untuk Chunin, soal ini untuk setingkat jounin. Apa boleh buat! __**Sharingan!"**_ batin Sasuke. Dia menyontek jawaban temannya dengan menggunakan kemampuan mata Uchihanya.

Hinata terlihat begitu serius dalam mengerjakan soalnya, berbeda dengan Naruto yang hanya mengamati soal yang ada dihadapannya dengan tatapan malas. "Kenapa pertanyaannya sulit sekali hah. ini sih bukan soal untuk genin atau chunin. Aaaaahhhh!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya karena frustasi.

Sakura juga terlihat frustasi "sulit sekali, Sasuke-kun! Fuga-kun! Toloooong!" rengeknya pelan. Sasuke terlihat menjawab dengan serius sementara Fuga terlihat sedang memutar-mutar pensilnya saja menggunakan jari-jarinya.

Naruto melihat temannya itu yang duduk di sisi kirinya yang terlihat begitu santai dan bahkan sangat-sangat santai lalu Naruto menegurnya "Fuga!" suaranya pelan "Kenapa kau santai sekali? Kita bisa tidak lulus lo-tebayo"

"Heh" Fuga mendengus "ujian ini hanya sebuah lelucon, buat apa menjawab semua soal ini bahkan para jonin strees memikirkannya"

"Fugaaaa… setidaknya berusaha agar lulus-tebayoooo" rengek Naruto.

"Tak perlu serius untuk lelucon seperti ini. Hanya orang bodoh yang berusaha menjawab soal ini" ucap Fuga santai.

"Kita tak akan lulus-teebayoooo…" Naruto meneteskan air matanya.

"Jika dia tak meluluskan kita di ujian ini akan aku tambah luka di mukanya itu" ucap Fuga yang mulai bosan melihat wajah Naruto.

"Yaakiiinn…?" Naruto memastikan.

Fuga malah memejamkan mata dan diketahui oleh Ibiki _"bocah itu sudah menyadarinya ya, dia calon chunin yang berbakat" _gumam Ibiki sambil menatap Fuga.

Naruto menjadi strees begitu juga Sakura yang senantiasa mendengarkan Fuga sejak tadi.

_"AAAAAA! Siapa yang aku ikuti?" _batin Sakura lalu menatap Sasuke dan Fuga sebentar yang duduk di sisi kanan dan kirinya. _"Kyaaaaa! Dua-duanya sama-sama ganteng"._

_"Dasar Pig! Kau jangan coba-coba merebutnya dariku" _batin Ino merasa risih melihat Sakura mencuri pandang ke arah Fuga. Bahkan itu membuat Ino tidak konsen menjawab soal.

Beberapa peserta berhasil mengelabui pengawas diantaranya Gaara yang menggunakan mata Suna-nya, Tenten yang memberikan contekan pada Lee dengan bantuan alat optik dilangit-langit dan juga Neji yang menggunakan Byakugan miliknya.

Tidak terasa 55 menit telah berlalu dan sekarang hanya tersisa 5 menit bagi peserta ujian untuk menyelesaikan soal tersebut dan peserta hanya tersisa 75% dari jumlah keseluruhan. Tiba-tiba Fuga mengambil lembar jawaban milik rekan-rekannya dan menggabungkannya dengan lembar jawaban miliknya sendiri yang sama sekali tak berisi hurup satupun.

"Fuga… aku samasekali belum menjawab" ucap Naruto yang lembarannya tiba-tiba diambil.

"Tidak Fugaaaa! Aku baru menjawab dua soal, jangan di..ambil.. aku baru dapat contekan, hikz" rintih Sakura yang tak rela lembarannya diambil.

Sedangkan Sasuke mendengus kesal. _"kau harus bertanggung jawab jika kita tidak lulus" _batin Sasuke.

Fuga berjalan dengan santainya ke arah Ibiki lalu menyerahkan lembar jawabannya dan milik rekannya. "Selesaikan lelucon ini" ucap Fuga dingin membuat Ibiki sweatdrop. Sementara ketiga teman Fuga terlihat sangat muram di belakang sana.

"Kita sudah tamat, ini gara-gara Fuga" ucap Sakura kesal.

"Fuuuggaaaa! Teebayoooo!" Naruto malah menangis seperti anak kecil.

Sedangkan Saseke semakin kesal.

"Baiklah, waktu kalian sudah habis, segera kumpulkan semua lembar jawaban kalian kepadaku" ujar Ibiki Morino dengan suara lantang.

Semua peserta segera mengumpulkan lebarannya, bahkan diantara peserta ada yang hanya menjawab seberapa saja, tapi hal itu tidak membuat pusing sang ketua pengawas. Setelah semuanya terkumpul, ia kemudian menyimpan tumpukan lembar jawaban tersebut di atas meja yang berada di sampingnya.

"Aku ucapkan selamat kepada kalian semua, karena telah berhasil melewati ujian tahap pertama ini" imbuh Ibiki.

Seketika para peserta banyak yang terkejut.

"Ta-tapi… be-belum diperiksa kan?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Ujian ini hanya lelucon" keluh Fuga.

"Baiklah akan aku jelaskan, ini kembali ke peraturan yang aku buat sebelum ujian dimulai" ucap ibiki lalu tersenyum.

"Maksudnya, **_aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengusir siapa pun yang ketahuan melakukan kecurangan dalam ujian ini._** itu kan**_?" _**tanya Sakura penasaran

"Ya itulah ujian yang sebenarnya" ucap Ibiki.

Mendengar itu semua membuat Naruto berpikir serius sejenak dan logikanya kembali "aku baru mengerti perkataan Fuga tadi. Jelas sudah, kunci keberhasilan dalam ujian ini adalah peraturan yang kau buat diawal tadi" ucap Naruto mantap.

"Kau tau apa maksud peraturan itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Hehe, sulit menjelaskannya. Yang jelas kita boleh curang asal tak ketauhan-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"KENAPA BARU BILANG, BAKA!" Sakura memukul kepala Naruto dengan keras.

"I-itai!"

Sasuke mendengus bangga.

"Sudah aku bilang ini hanya lelucon" ucap Fuga "dia hanya ingin mengukur kemampuan kita dalam membaca situasi" imbunya.

"Hahaha... kurasa tidak ada yang perlu kujelaskan lagi. Selamat telah lulus dari ujian yang pertama!" Ucap Ibiki Morino lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap, diikuti oleh pengawas yang lainnya.

Sekarang adalah saatnya ujian Chuunin tahap kedua dan akan segera dimulai, semua peserta yang telah lolos ditahap pertama sudah berkumpul di depan Shi no Mori (Hutan terlarang)_, _terlihat Anko Mitarashi yang menjadi ketua pengawas dalam ujian Chuunin tahap kedua ini yang menyambut para peserta dengan tersenyum licik.

**Ujian kedua, pencarian gulungan di hutan. **Babak survival di hutan terlarang dilangsungkan dibawah pengawasan Anko

Tim 7 telah siap, mereka berempat masuk ke hutan terlarang dan memulai pencarian untuk mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin gulungan. Mereka juga harus bertarung dengan tim yang lain hanya demi mendapat gulungan dan mempertahankan gulungan yang sudah di tangan.

Mempertahankan diri, itu yang dilakukan oleh semua peserta ujian dalam babak ini.

Naruto dkk terlihat sedang berkumpul melingkar dan mengumpulkan gulungan yang telah mereka dapat.

"Aku dapat satu gulungan" ucap Fuga.

"Aku juga satu-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Aku juga" ucap Sakura.

"Sama" ucap Sasuke.

"Kita harus mengumpulkan tujuh gulungan, jadi kurang lagi tiga. Minimal kita harus mengumpulkan lima untuk lulus" ucap Fuga.

"Tim yang tersisa adalah tim-tim hebat, kita harus bekerja sama" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah" sahut Sakura dan Fuga.

"Baik" sahut Sasuke.

Sebelum mereka melanjutkan pencarian, mereka telah dihadang oleh seseorang yang mencurigakan.

Seorang wanita dengan mata ular _hitai-ate Otogakure menyerang tiba-tiba_, dia adalah manusia setengah ular.

Fuga langsung menghadang lalu hendak mengeluatkan jutsu tapi gagal. Fuga terkena gigitan ular di bagian leher, ular yang mengigitnya keluar dari tangan wanita itu yang membuatnya langsung lumpuh.

"**_Kuchiyose no Jutsu"_**

Wanita itu memanggil ular raksasa yang menghentikan serangan Naruto. Naruto yang hendak menyerang dengan jutsunya langsung digagalkan dengan hantaman kepala ular raksasa tepat di perutnya menyebabkan Naruto terlempar dan memebentur pohon lalu dengan cepat ular itu telah melilit Naruto di batang pohon hingga sulit bergerak dan bernafas. Dalam situasi ini Kurama juga terdesak, chakra yang dikirimnya kepada Naruto terus diserap oleh ular itu.

Sasuke yang melihat dua temannya telah jatuh langsung menyerang. Ia membangkitkan Sharingannya sekarang dengan dua titik di matanya lalu melakukan handseal.

"**_Katon : Gokakyuu No Jutsu _****( Fire style : Fireball Jutsu )****_"_**

Bola api besar lebih besar dari sebelumnya yang pernah dikeluarkan olehnya menghantam tubuh wanita ular itu hingga mengalami luka bakar yang parah.

Wanita itu masih tetap berdiri "wah wah wah, kau lumayan juga. Tapi ini baru dimulai" ucapnya. Sasuke sudah menggunakan setengah tenaganya sekarang ia sedikit kelelahan.

Naruto terus meronta tapi lilitan ular raksasa itu semakin kuat sedangkan Fuga berbaring lemas namun Sakura masih tetap diam "Apa yang harur aku lakukan?" dia tau kalau dia tak akan menang melawan wanita ular itu, ia hanya bisa menangis.

"Sakura, tarik tubuh Fuga ke tempat yang aman" ucap Sasuke.

"Baik tapi…" Sakura menghawatirkan Sasuke.

"Cepat Sakura" seru Sasuke.

"Ba-baik" sahut Sakura.

Wanita ular itu malah tertawa "Hahaha kau mangsaku Sasuke-kun" dia langsung menggunakan _Body Shedding_ untuk memunculkan tubuh baru dan menggantikan tubuh lamanya yang sudah tidak bisa digunakan lagi.

Wanita itu melesat cepat ke arah Sasuke tapi Sasuke tidak mampu menghindar cepat namun tiba-tiba wanita ular itu terkena pukulan keras dari Naruto hingga terpental dan membentur pohon yang tak jauh di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa…?" ucap wanita itu sambil manahan sakit di mukanya.

"Ularmu itu sudah kelebihan makan-tebayo" ucap Naruto. Tubuh Naruto sekarang telah diselimuti Chakra merah.

_"Kenapa kau begitu kuat, Naruto" _batin Sasuke.

Naruto melakukan hanseal **_"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Double Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu)"_**

Cuing!

Cuing!

Cuing!

"Kau terlambat bocah!" ucap wanita ular itu, dia telah berhasil menggigit bahu Sasuke hingga membuatnya pingsan seketika dan wanita itu langsung menghilang bersama dengan ledakan bom asap.

Wanita itu adalah salah satu sannin legendaries bernama Orochimaru yang menyamar menjadi peserta. Orochimaru menandai Sasuke sebagai calon pengikutnya.

Naruto lalu terjatuh lemas karena kelelahan "banyak chakaraku yang diserap dan sekarang aku menjadi lapar-tebayooo".

Mereka semua lalu terkapar, dan hanya Sakura yang masih agak segar untuk merawat ketiga rekannya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Sakura kawatir.

"Selamatkan Fuga, cepat suntikkan antitoksin ke tubuhnya" ucap Sasuke sambil menahan rasa sakit akibat gigitan Orochimaru tadi.

"Tapi…"

"Cepat!" seru Sasuke keras.

"Ba-baik" sahut Sakura.

Sakura menyuntikkan antitoksin ke tubuh Fuga sementara Naruto sedang terbaring lemas tak jauh di samping Fuga sedangkan Sasuke terlihat sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon sambil memegang bahunya.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Fuga tersadar. Setidaknya pengaruh racun di dalam tubuhnya sudah berkurang tapi tak menutup kemungkinan kalau racun itu masih tetap dalam tubuhnya.

Fuga mendekati Sasuke, "kau tergigit juga tapi gigitanmu berbeda. ini sebuah tanda kutukan" ucap Fuga melihat pundak Sasuke. "Kau masih bisa bertahan?"

"Seharusnya bisa" ucap Sasuke, ia hendak bangun tapi terjatuh lagi.

"Biar aku menekan efek gigitan itu dengan chakraku" ucap Fuga.

"Kondisimu itu masih buruk" ucap Sasuke.

"Hanya tubuhku saja yang tak setabil tapi chakraku masih cukup untuk menekan efek gigitan itu" ucap Fuga lalu segera mengalirkan Chakra putihnya ke tubuh Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa menit, tubuh Sasuke mulai membaik tapi Fuga hanya bisa menekan pengaruh tanda kutukan itu saja.

Setelah mengalirkan Chakra, tubuh Fuga kembali lemah, tubuhnya menjadi panas, ia demam, ternyata efek racunnya kembali kambuh. Melihat keadaan itu terpaksa tim 7 bermalam di tempat itu.

Setelah makan, keadaan Naruto kembali normal, ia lalu berjanji kepada teman-temannya itu "Aku tak akan membiarkan kalian terluka lagi" ucap Naruto mantap.

Tiba-tiba lemparan beberapa shuriken dan kunai mengarah ke tim 7 dan berhasil ditepis oleh Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Siapa kalian tunjukan dirimu!" seru Naruto geram.

Malam itu juga saat Fuga masih lemah tim mereka di serang oleh tim Neji. Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura terlihat siaga dan berdiri mengitari Fuga yang sedang berbaring.

"Kenapa kalian menyerang kami saat lemah?" tanya Sakura sinis.

"Kalian menyerah saja jika ingin hidup dan serahkan gulungan kalian" ucap Neji.

"Kalian sudah mengumpulkan delapan gulungan kenapa kalian juga menginginkan gulungan kami, hah?" Naruto terlihat sangat marah.

"Kami akan merebut gulungan kalian dan membuktikan tim kami yang terkuat" ucap Neji lalu timnya menyerang.

Naruto vs Neji, Sasuke vs Lee dan Sakura vs Tenten.

**"JYUUKEN!"**

Neji memukul Naruto dengan tehnik andalan clannya dan berhasil menyeret Naruto beberapa meter. Naruto malah tersenyum walau mulutnya sudah mengeluarkan darah "hanya itu saja? Sekarang giliranku" ucapnya lalu ia melakukan handseal.

**_"Wind style: Wind Needles Jutsu" _**serangan jarum angin.

Neji menahannya dengan tehnik "**_Hakkeshō Kaiten" _**putaran kubah chakra.

"Kau hebat juga, hah" ucap Naruto.

Di tempat Sasuke melawan Lee, keadaan tubuh Sasuke tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan tehnik ninjutsu hingga ia harus memaksakan diri melawan Lee dengan tehnik taijutsu.

Dalam kasus ini Lee lebih ungul daripada Sasuke. Mereka saling mengadu taijutsu dan karena keadaan Sasuke tidak setabil, ia malah semakin terdesak lalu kalah.

Sementara Sakura terlihat berlindung dibalik pohon untuk menghindarai serangan lemparan berbagai jenis senjata dari Tenten.

"Dasar pengecut, beraninya hanya berlindung di balik senjata" keluh Sakura.

Sakura membuat satu bunshin untuk mengecoh Tenten dan itu berhasil lalu Sakura memukul keras dari arah belakang lalu Tenten terlempar hingga menabrak pohon. Tenten terkalahkan.

Kembali ke tempat Naruto, dia telah mengeluarkan beberapa ninjutsu tapi berhasil ditepis oleh Neji.

"Kau memang hebat karena telah berhasil mematahkan serangan jarum anginku dan bola apiku. Tapi apakah kau bisa menangani yang satu ini" lalu Naruto berteriak lantang "WOORAAAAA!" tubuhnya telah diselimuti oleh chakra merah lalu ia melakukan heanseal **_"Taju Kage Bunshin No Jutsu! Naruto Rendan!"_**

Neji sekarang benar-benar kewalahan menghadapi amukan Naruto dengan 2000 bunshinnya.

Neji mengeluarkan tehnik andalannya **_"Hakke Rokujūyon Sho"._** Neji menggunakan 64 pukulan suci lalu **_"Hakkeshō Kaiten"_** bahkan memaksakan diri untuk mengeluarkan **_"Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Sho" _**untuk mengimbangi amukan Naruto tapi itu hanya berhasil menghancurkan seperempat bunshin Naruto.

Melihat Neji terdesak, Lee datang membantu setelah menjatuhkan Sasuke. Sasuke dapat dikalahkan karena perbedaan kemampuan fisik.

Kedatangan Lee tidak mengubah situasi, dia malah ikut terdesak.

Akibat amukan Naruto, mereka berdua kalah telak.

Naruto menghampiri Neji yang telah kehabisan tenaga lalu mengambil satu gulungan milik tim Neji. Sakura juga datang mendekati Naruto "hey baka! Kenapa ambil satu gulungan?"

"Aku tak serakah seperti mereka, aku tau kapan berhenti" ucap Naruto membuat Sakura bingung.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Hah, kau lebih baka dariku" ucap Naruto lalu pergi mencari dua temannya yang masih tergeletak lemas.

Sakura marah lalu hendak memukul Naruto dari belakang namun Naruto menghindar dengan mudah lalu menangkap tangan Sakura. "Kau jangan memukulku sembarangan" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura dan menatapnya serius membuat Sakura salah tingkah.

"A-apa yang ka-kau la-kukan?" tanya Sakura terbata.

"Jangan pernah meremehkanku" ucap Naruto sinis lalu meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja.

Sakura merunduk lalu merenung _"Kau, Sasuke-kun dan Fuga-kun memang sangat kuat tapi aku selalu mengataimu bodoh, lemah, jika tidak seperti itu maka aku akan merasa sendirian, merasa menjadi orang bodoh sendirian di tim ini"_

Sakura melangkah sambil merunduk lalu duduk di antara Fuga dan Sasuke. Fuga masih pingsan dan Sasuke terlihat lemas karena kehabisan tenaga.

Suasana hati Sakura sangat suram, dia mengulang kembali perkataan Naruto tadi di otaknya hingga berulang kali. Sakura semakin merunduk, dia merasa bersalah. _"Aku tak berguna" _batinnya miris.

Naruto yang melihat itu kemudian mendekati Sakura "Sakura-chan, maafkan atas kelancanganku tadi. Seharusnya aku bisa menjaga emosiku-tebayo. Sakura-chan, maaf aku mengataimu bodoh tadi. Dalam tim ini, peranmu itu sangat penting, hanya kau yang bisa merawat kami dengan benar jika terluka seperti sekarang ini" ucap Naruto lalu tersenyum.

Mendengar itu Sakura mulai semangat lagi lalu mengusap air matanya, iapun tersenyum.

"Kau semakin cantik jika tersenyum, Sakura-chan" goda Naruto.

Sakura yang terkenal keras kembali tersenyum kembali.

"Jika kau terus tersenyum seperti itu kapan dua teman kita pulih-tebayo" ucap Naruto sambil menaruh dua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan segera merawat mereka" kemudian Sakura memeriksa keadaan Fuga lalu Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa heran melihat Sakura yang sedang memerban luka ditangannya sambil tersenyum-senyum. "Kenapa kau tersenyum saja dari tadi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak kok" bantah Sakura dan sekarang mukanya memerah lalu membalikkan muka.

_"Heh, dasar wanita" _batin Sasuke.

Keesokan harinya, Fuga dan Sasuke telah pulih kemudian tim 7 melanjutkan perjalanannya. Lima gulungan telah terkumpul, mereka langsung menuju menara yang ada di tengah Hutan terlarang.

Sekarang tim 7 telah sampai di menara sentral _hutan terlarang, _mereka bertiga kemudian masuk ke dalam dan di sana sudah berdiri seorang _chuunin_ yang merupakan salah satu _sensei _mereka sewaktu masih berada di akademi, Umino Iruka.

Tim 7 lalu menyerahkan lima gulungan yang mereka dapat.

"Walaupun kalian hanya mendapat lima gulungan, aku tetap bangga karena kalian telah berhasil dan lulus dalam ujian tahap kedua ini. Sekali lagi kuucapkan selamat bagi kalian berempat" ujar Iruka.

Setelah mereka, tim Neji menyusul. Neji yang melihat tim 7 menatap sinis ke arah Naruto.

_"Saat ujian tahap ketiga, aku tak akan membiarkanmu lolos" _batin Neji.

Selang beberapa menit, beberapa tim yang lolos tahap ke-dua telah berkumpul kembali.

"Aku ucapkan selamat untuk kalian semua karena telah berhasil melewati ujian tahap kedua ini, dimana setiap kelompok harus mengumpulkan dan mempertahankan gulungan mereka dari kelompok lainnya. Untuk ujian tahap ke-tiga, kemampuan setiap individu kalian akan diuji dan tidak menutup kemungkinan kalian akan melawan rekan setim kalian. Kalian akan duel satu lawan satu, siapa yang menang dia akan maju ke tahap berikutnya dan yang kalah akan tersingkir saat itu juga" ucap Anko selaku ketua panitia pelaksanaan ujian _chuunin._

Tiba-tiba seorang peserta mengacungkan tangannya dan berkata bahwa ia mengundurkan diri dari ujian _tahap ke-tiga _ini. Setelah berkata demikian, orang yang diketahui bernama Yakushi Kabuto tersebut langsung meninggalkan stadium yang menjadi tempat pelaksanaan ujian tahap ke-tiga.

Hiruzen menatap langkah Kabuto dengan penuh rasa kecurigaan.

Tidak lama kemudian, ujian _chuunin _tahap ketiga dimulai dengan Hayate yang menjadi wasit dalam pertarungan.

Arena pertarungan sudah seperti stadium sepak bola, luas dan banyak bangku untuk para penonton. Hokage dan Kazekage juga menonton pertarungan yang akan segera dilangsungkan.

Uijan _chuunin _tahap ketiga resmi dimulai, terlihat sebuah layar berukuran besar sedang memilih nama peserta secara acak. Genin yang terpilih adalah Uchiha Sasuke Vs Akado Yoroi.

Kedua peserta pun sekarang sudah saling berhadapan lalu pertarunganpun dimulai setelah Hayate memberikan tanda. Duel sengit terjadi diantara keduanya dan pertarungan ini dimenangkan oleh Sasuke.

Selanjutnya, Aburame Shino VS Zaku Abumi dan dimenangkan oleh Shino.

Sekarang giliran pertarungan antara Sakura dengan Ino.

Ino berhadapan dengan rivalnya yaitu Sakura. Hubungan sebagai rival ini tumbuh sejak mereka baru masuk akademi. Bersaing keras dalam hal cinta, perhatian dan posisi di hati seseorang.

"Hey Dahi! Aku akan mengalahkanmu di sini. Aku sangat kesal denganmu, ingat baik-baik Sasuke dan Fuga adalah milikku" ucap Ino tegas.

"Jangan sembarangkan, dasar Pig! Mereka adalah milikku" balas Sakura sengit.

"Dasar Dahi serakah!" umpat Ino.

"Babi!"

"Jidat lebar!"

"Babi! Babi! Babi!"

"JIDAAAT!"

"SUDAH HENTIKAN!" teriak Hayate "Kita mulai saja pertarungannya sekarang!" serunya.

Dan pertarungan dimulai.

Sakura mengambil ancang-ancang lalu berlari cepat ke arah Ino dan mendorong bahunya hingga terjatuh.

"Kau langsung menyerangku, dasar Dahi! Oke!" Ino langsung berdiri dan membalas mendorong Sakura hingga terjatuh dan pantatnya membentur tanah.

Sakura langsung bangkit dan seketika pertarungan sengit gulat gaya bebas mereka dimulai. Para penonton bersorak melihat pertunjukan gulat ala ninja yang sedang berlangsung. **_KWF (Konoha Wrestling Federation)_**

Sakura menyerang Ino dengan tehnik **_"Toe Kick (Menendang Perut)" _**membuat Ino Sedikit mundur.

Ino membalas dengan **_"Back Elbow Smash (Memukul dengan siku)"_** . Ino berhasil membuat Sakura merintih.

Ino mengambil kesempatan lagi, **_"Boxing Body Blow". _**Ino berhasil meninju perut Sakura dengan keras.

Sakura marah lalu membalas dengan **_"Dropkick (tendangan dua kaki ke wajah)"_** Sakura membuat Ino terjatuh ke tanah. Sakura lalu mendekati Ino **_"Double Elbow Drop (Menyiku saat lawan berbaring)._** Ino lagi-lagi menahan sakit dan sekarang dibagian perut. Ino berusaha bangkit namun dengan cepat diserang oleh Sakura dengan **_"Strong Punches" _**tapi Ino berhasil menghindar dengan memutar badan kemudian mengambil kesempatan untuk menyiku muka Sakura dengan keras. **_"Spinning Back Elbow (memutar lalu menyiku)"_**

Sakura membalas dengan **_"Rolling Wheel Kick (Rolling di tanah lalu menendang ke perut dengan dua kaki)" _**dan berhasil menjatuhkan Ino lagi.

Ino cepat berdiri lalu menyerang dengan **_"Strong Woman Slap (Tamparan keras)" _**dan berhasil membuat Sakura pusing. Ino dengan cepat berada di belakang Sakura lalu melakukan **_"Back Suplex (Membanting lawan dari belakang)"_**. Punggung Sakura membentur tanah dengan keras.

Para penonton semuanya bersorak, menyemangati kedua pertarung itu dan menyerukan nama mereka untuk menyemangati.

"Haiyah… ini taijutsu gaya barat" ucap Fuga.

"Pertarungan yang seru-tebayo! Semangat Sakura-chan! Ino-chan!" dukung Naruto.

Sementara Sasuke tanpa komentar.

Kembali ke petarungan, Hayate terlihat bingung melihat gaya pertarungan dua gadis itu tapi pertarungan tetaplah pertarungan.

Tenaga Ino benar-benar terkuras setelah melakukan Suplex tadi. Kesempatan itu dipakai oleh Sakura, ia menyerang balik dengan **_"Strong Spinning Punches" _**. Pukulan itu membuat Ino langsung jatuh.

Sakura lalu mendekati Ino yang sedang terbeletak lalu melakukan **_"Headlock (menjepit kepala lawan dengan keras dengan lengan)"_**

Ino meronta dan berhasil melepaskan diri kemudian ia berdiri. Keduanya sudah terlihat kelelahan. Ino lalu menyerang dengan **_"Tae Kwon-Do Jump Kick (tendangan mematikan ke wajah)" _**serangan itu berhasil membuat Sakura pusing lalu dengan cepat Ino melakukan **_"Reverse Mat Slam (membenturkan wajah lawan ke tanah dengan memdorong kepalnya dengan kuat)"_**

Sakura terbaring tak berdaya lalu Ino melakukan **_"Leglock" _**dan berhasil membuat Sakura merintih kesakitan. Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri dan berhasil, ia menyerang dengan **_"Strong Triple H Punches" _**dan berhasil membuat Ino terjatuh ke belakang dengan keras.

Sakura yang masih sedikit pusing menghampiri Ino lalu hendak melakukan **_"Elbow Drop" _**tapi Ino telah menyapu dengan **_"Karate Slide" _**hingga Sakura terjatuh bebas.

Sakura berdiri lagi tapi dengan cepat dia terkena serangan **_"Strong Undertaker Punches" _**dari Ino membuatnya semakin pusing. Ino dengan cepat melakukan **_"Arm Wrench (memelintir tangan lawan lalu membantingnya ke tanah)"._**

Sebelum Sakura dibanting ke tanah, ia berhasil mematahkan serangan Ino. Walau dalam keadaan pusing Sakura lalu menyerang cepat dengan serangan spesialnya **_"Woman Facecrusher (membanting dengan tenaga penuh dari arah depan)"_** . Wajah Ino membentur tanah dengan keras dan membuatnya pingsan seketika sedangkan Sakura yang telah terkena serangan mematikan yang cukup banyak ikut jatuh dan pingsan.

Hayate datang ke arena lalu menyatakan hasil pertarungannya "Double K.O. keduanya tidak dapan maju ke tahap berikutnya" ujar Hayate.

Sekarang gilirang pertarungan Naruto VS Kiba. Kedua petarung segera masuk ke arena.

"Oi Kiba! Kau sudah siap?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku selalu siap. Mari bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh" ucap Kiba.

"Baiklah" sahut Naruto semangat.

Hayate lalu memberi aba-aba untuk memulai pertarungan. "Mulai!" seru Hayate.

**_"Gatsuga!" _**Kiba dan Akamaru berputar menyerang Naruto seperti bor. Naruto terlihat masih diam saja di tempatnya berdiri.

To Be Continued.

Bagaimana ceritanya menurut teman-teman semua?

Penasaran dengan empat pedang terkuat yang akan lahir?

Penasarang pedang apa yang akan dimiliki ketiga ninja itu?

Ikuti terus kisahnya.

Silahkan review, untuk mendukung pertualangan Naruto untuk menjadi ninja terkuat di dunia dan pertualang Fuga untuk mengubah dunia Shinobi menjadi menyenangkan.

Sepesial info : target Fuga selanjutnya adalah Sasuke. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Fuga terhadap Sasuke? Ikuti terus kisah mereka.

Sepesial Thank for all reader.

Sampai berjumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya. Jaa…. Mina!


	4. Chapter 4

**NARUTO dan karakter milik Kishimoto Masashi**

**Fuga Yadu © KURAWA**

**Warning :OC, OOC, hayalan belaka dan amatir, kemungkinan terjadi salah ketik karena Human Error, jalan cerita sesuai kehendak Author.**

**Rating :T semi M**

**Judul : The Great Ninja Uzumaki Naruto, mengisahkan tentang perjalanan hidup seorang anak yatim piatu yang menjadi ninja no satu di dunia. Sebuah kisah versi KURAWA.**

**Genre : Adventur, action, fantasi, supranatural, sedikit Humor, friendsip, tragedy.**

**Spesial thank for **Stella Hime , , bayux666, Akira no Rinnegan, .750, Naru sayang Kaa-chan, .1420, Trio Riuricky, Guest, Nitya-chan, J, BlacknightSkyeye Yue- Hime, Kuroyuki Kitsune, Oncean FOX, monkey D nico, nandiblack21, , rifaiuzukaki1, rocketyellow, skygirl25, KirikaNoKarin, Luca Marvell, Black market, Nagasaki, penggemar, Lee Min Ah, Moyahime, julio fano, , joe, Hime Koyuki, Devil, kinghades78, Vipris, NamikazeKevinnn, .9, RAisen, UzuUchikaze Naru, , waone gaskins, wafihidayatulloh, Brian123, Kurama No Kyuubi141, mitsuka sakurai, AF Namikaze, , Lavenderamesthy, ,

… and para reader yang lain.

**Ingat setiap baca tinggalkan reviewnya biar KURAWA tau dimana kelemahan tiap kapternya. Selamat membaca mina-san.**

**The Great Ninja Uzumaki Naruto, chapter 4.**

**_"Gatsuga!" _**Kiba dan Akamaru berputar menyerang Naruto seperti bor. Naruto terlihat masih diam saja di tempatnya berdiri.

Serangan putaran bor raksasa dari Kiba dan Akamaru mencekokan tanah tempat berdirinya Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berada di belakang Kiba, "Seranganmu itu membuatku terkejut-tebayo. Nanti bilang-bilang kalau ingin menyerang agar aku bisa menghindar" ucap Naruto santai.

"Jelas-jelas kau sudah mengindar. Dan bagaimana caramu menghindar?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Baiklah, karena kau teman baikku aku akan menjelaskannya. Ayo jongkok sebentar, aku akan menggambarkannya di tanah" ucap Naruto.

Kiba mengikuti lalu berjongkok bersama untuk mendengarkan cara menghindar Naruto tadi. Hayate yang melihat itu meneplak jidatnya sementara para penonton dan peserta lain selain Fuga menatap mereka berdua dengan penuh keheranan.

Naruto menjelaskan sambil menggambarkan cara ia menghindari serangan Kiba, "nah, di titik ini aku berdiri" ucap Naruto sambil menggambar satu titik "saat kau menyerang dengan**_ Gatsuga, _**tiga detik sembelum seranganmu membentur tanah, aku melangkah melengkung dan mengambil posisi hanya setapak di belakangmu" jelas Naruto, ia menggambar dirinya yang sedang menghindari **_gatsuga _**Kiba. Gambarnya persis lukisan dididing Mesir kuno.

"Heh? Serangan gatsugaku sangat cepat, mustahil kau bisa melewatinya. Tidak percaya, tidak percaya, tidak percaya. Apa kau mengunakan tehnik ilusi?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tau genjutsu-tebayo." ucap Naruto mantap membuat Kiba sweatdrop.

"Mustahil. Kita ulang sekali lagi" ucap Kiba.

"Ayo-tebayo" sahut Naruto mantap.

Mereka kembali saling berhadapan dan para penonton kembali bersorak.

"Oi Kiba! Kau sudah siap?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku selalu siap. Mari bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh" ucap Kiba.

"Baiklah" sahut Naruto semangat.

**_"Gatsuga!"_**

Naruto menghindar dengan cara yang sama.

Kiba kembali heran, "bagaimana bisa? Bisa kau jelaskan lagi?"

"Baiklah" ucap Naruto.

Mereka kembali berjongkok bersama dan para penonton kembali muram.

"Guk guk?" kali ini Akamaru ikut bertanya.

"Eeee, apa maksudmu aku tak mengerti-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Dia menanyakan bangaimana kau bisa menghindar begitu cepat?" ucap Kiba.

Naruto kembali menjelaskan "seperti yang ku jelaskan tadi, tiga detik sebelum seranganmu mengenai tanah aku melangkah mencari posisi di belakangmu. Sangat sederhana-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Semudah itu? Kalau begitu aku akan meningkatkan tenaga gatsugaku, kita lihat apa kau bisa menghindar seperti tadi?" ujar Kiba.

"Ayo kita cari tau-tebayo" ucap Naruto mantap.

Mereka kembali berhadapan dan para penonton kembali bersorak menyemangati sedangkan Hayate semakin muram.

"Oi Kiba! Kau sudah siap?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku selalu siap. Mari bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh" ucap Kiba.

"Baiklah" sahut Naruto semangat.

**_"Mega Gatsuga!"_**

Lagi-lagi Naruto menghindar dengan mudah dan berada di belakang Kiba tanpa hambatan.

Kiba terkejut "kau bisa menghindarai ini? Mustahil. kau harus menjelaskannya" ucapnya diiringi angukan Akamaru. Akamaru memang anjing yang cerdas.

Mereka kembali berdiskusi sambil berjongkok santai.

"Cara menghindarnya masih tetap seperti tadi namun durasinnya bertambah satu detik lagi" jelas Naruto.

"Ini karena kau cepat? apa seranganku yang lemah?" Kiba kebingungan "Apa cara menghindarmu itu ada kelemahannya?" tanya Kiba polos dan didukung gonggongan Akamaru.

"Entahlah apa kelemahannya, bagaimana jika kau menyerangku secara beruntun?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada salahnya kita coba. Ingat aku akan lebih kejam sekarang dan tak segan-segan mengebormu" ucap Kiba mantap dan diiringi gonggongan Akamaru.

"Yoshh!" sahut Naruto.

Mereka kembali berhadapan, tatapan mereka berdua sangat sengit, mereka sangat serius dan siap mengadu skill mereka masing-masing. Para penonton kembali bersorak namun sekarang lebih lantang sedangkan Hayate sweatdrop parah.

"Oi Kiba! Kau sudah siap?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku selalu siap. Mari bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh" ucap Kiba.

"Baiklah" sahut Naruto semangat.

**_Gatsuga!_**

**_Mega Gatsuga!_**

**_Double Mega Gatsuga!_**

**_Gatsuga!_**

**_Gatsugaaa!_**

**_Super mega gatsugaaaaa!_**

**_GAAATSUGAAAAAAA!_**

Berkali-kali naruto diserang dengan gatsuga oleh Kiba namun Naruto tetap saja dapat menghindar dengan mudah.

Sekarang Kiba dan Akamaru benar-benar kehabisan tenaga dibuatnya, karena terlalu kelelahan ia dan Akamaru merebahkan diri mereka di tanah.

Naruto menghampiri mereka berdua "sepertinya cara menghindarku tidak ada kelemahannya-tebayo" ucap Naruto polos.

"Benar juga sih, sekarang aku menyerah, kau menang tapi suatu saat nanti aku akan mematahkan cara menghindarmu itu" ucap Kiba.

"Yoshh! Aku tunggu" sahut Naruto mantap.

Hayate lalu mendekati mereka, ia tetap memegang teguh sesuatu kalimat yang diyakininya sebagai sebuah pepatah yaitu 'pertarungan tetaplah pertarungan'. Hayate lalu memutuskan, Narutolah pemenangnya.

Pertarungan selanjutnya Fuga VS Samasa Kurui (OC), seorang gennin dari Otogakure dan tak begitu kuat di mata Fuga.

Fuga menang dengan mudah, dia mengalahkan Samasa hanya dengan satu jurus. Samasa lalu roboh setelah menerima **_Lightning Fist_** dari Fuga. Fuga langsung mengalahkan lawannya tanpa basa-basi. Fuga adalah orang yang irit waktu.

Selanjutnya Neji VS Hinata. Mereka berdua kemudian masuk ke dalam arena.

"Hinata! Ganbatte Hinata!" seru Naruto menyemangati, Hinata yang berdiri di dalam arena hanya tersenyum manis. Dia sekarang tak gugup seperti dulu jika ada Naruto walaupun tadi namanya disorakkan dengan langtang oleh Naruto. Di lain pihak, Neji menatapnya malas.

"Lebih baik anda menyerah sekarang juga, Hinata-sama! Anda terlalu lemah, ini akan membuat anda terluka" ucap Neji.

"Neji-niisan?"

"Tidak ada artinya, Hinata-sama. Ini hanya akan melukai diri anda sendiri" ucap Neji.

Naruto yang mendengar itu mendadak emosi "Ch, kau terlalu sombong NEJI! Aku berani bertaruh, jika Hinata berhasil menghindari tiga seranganmu kau harus menarik kata-katumu yang meremehkan Hinata itu. Jika kau menang aku ikuti apapun keinginanmu" belanya.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata sedikit kawatir _"aku berjanji akan mengalahkan Neji-niisan" _batinya.

"Heh! Hinata-sama sangat lemah" dengus Neji.

"BERHENTI MEMBUAL! KELUARKAN SAJA SELURUH KEMAMPUANMU ITU! AKU KAWATIR KAU YANG MALAH LEMAH DIBANDING HINATA" teriak Naruto lantang.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Baiklah aku tak akan segan lagi. Hinata-sama, aku kawatir laki-laki pujaanmu itu hanya mengatakan omong kosong" ucap Neji.

"Neji-niisan, maafkan Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata .

Hayate lalu memulai pertarungannya.

Neji sudah tampak memasang kuda-kuda dengan kuat, mantap dan serius sementara Hinata terlihat rileks dan tenang.

Neji mengaktifkan byakugannya begitu juga Hinata dan siap bertarung.

Neji merasa diremehkan melihat Hinata yang berdiri tenang di hadapannya lalu ia memetuskan menyerang Hinata dengan Taijutsu khas clannya, 2 hit dari Neji dihindari dengan mudah oleh Hinata, gerakan Hinata begitu tenang.

Melihat itu Neji lalu mengeluarkan **_"Juuken!"._**

Hinata mampu menghindari serangan Neji dengan berputar ringan seperti sedang melakukan putaran tari balet, gerakan Hinata sangat ringan dan sekarang ia telah berada di belakang Neji.

"_Gomen Neji-niisan. __**Juuken!"**_

Neji berhasil menghindar sebelum tapakan Hinata mengenai punggungnya dan serangan Hinata malah mengenai tanah hingga retak.

Neji tampak berpikir saat ini _"Serangan pertamaku berhasil dia hindari dengan mudah, aliran chakarnya biasa dan dia tidak mengalirkan chakranya ke telapak tangan dari awal pertarungan tapi saat dia berhasil berada di belakangku dia tiba-tiba mengalirkan chakra ke telapak tangan dan melepaskan Juuken. Kesimpulannya, saat aku menyerang dia malah sangat tenang dan santai, gerakan menghindarnya sangat ringan dan cepat, tenaganya sangat kecil namun saat dia mendapat kesempat untuk menyerang dia berubah menjadi brutal, ini bukan jutsu milik klan Hyuuga. Apakah dia belajar kinjutsu? Ini mustahil untuk gadis lemah seperti dia mempelajari sebuah jutsu terlarang yang membutuhkan chakra besar"._

Bukan Neji saja yang terkejut melihat kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh Hinata, para guru dan semua teman (kecuali Naruto dan Fuga) juga terkejut.

"Aku tak bisa percaya, dimana dia belajar jutsu aneh itu?" ujar pengawal pribadi Hinata.

"Jutsu apa yang dia gunakan itu hingga membuat _juuken_ sangat kuat bahkan dia diketahui gadis yang lemah dan tadi aku sempat melihat dia seperti terbang saat menghindarai _juuken_ Neji, langkahnya sangat ringan" gumam Kakasi yang berada di sisi kiri Fuga.

"Aku sependapat denganmu, Kakasi. Aku sebagai guru pembingnya tak pernah mengajari jutsu itu, apakah dia mempelajari jutsu terlarang?" tanya Kurinai pelan yang berada di sisi kiri Kakasi.

Fuga tiba-tiba bicara "itu ilmu Tai Chi"

Kakasi dan Kurinai terkejut mendengar itu.

Sementara di arena pertarungan terlihat keduanya sedang mengadu Taijutsu gaya mereka masing-masing.

Neji kewalahan menyerang Hinata, semua serangannya ditepis dengan mudah oleh Hinata dan yang membuat Neji semakin terkejut, Hinata tetap saja sangat tenang, tak ada emosi, Hinata terlihat netral dan semua serangan kuatnya ditepis oleh Hinata tampa menggunakan tenaga yang besar.

Hinata mematahkan semua pukulan Neji, dengan lima teori yang ia dapat dari Shimma.

**_Meminjam tenaga lawan atau menambah tenaga sendiri pada tenaga serangan lawan yang sejurus._**

_2. _**_Mengubah jurusan serangan lawan_**

_3. _**_Menangkis pada saat yang benar_**

_4. _**_Sistem menempel_**

_5. _**_Mengubah posisi sendiri_**

Penjelasan.

**_1. Meminjam tenaga lawan atau menambah tenaga sendiri pada tenaga serangan lawan yang sejurus._**

Maksudnya diusahakan agar jurusan tangkisan sama dengan arah serangan lawan. Bila bertentangan berarti mengeluarkan tenaga besar. Menurut mekanika, tenaga ditambah tenaga yang sejurus memberi hasil yang maksimum. Jadi, tenaga tangkisan yang kita keluarkan ditambah tenaga serangan lawan akan menghasikan akibat yang besar.

**_2. Mengubah jurusan serangan lawan_**

Maksudnya setiap serangan lawan yang diarahkan ke badan kita, hendaknya diubah jurusannya misalnya dengan mendorong lengan lawan sehingga pukulannya berubah arah ke luar badan kita.

**_3. Menangkis pada saat yang benar_**

Maksudnya semakin terlambat melakukan tangkisan, makin besar tenaga yang diperlukan, maka cara menangkis yang benar adalah pada saat yang belum terlambat. Sebelum lawan mengeluarkan tenaga telah kita tangkis, sehingga tangkisan kita menjadi ringan.

**_4. Sistem menempel_**

Maksudnya jika salah satu bagian tubuh kita menempel pada tubuh lawan, maka kita dapat merasakan gerakan yang akan dilakukan lawan. Dengan demikian kita dapat lebih cepat menyesuaikan diri dan mengikuti jurusan serangan lawan.

**_5. Mengubah posisi sendiri_**

Maksudnya jika pihak lawan terlampau kuat, maka ketentuan kedua yakni mengubah jurusan serangan lawan tidak mungkin kita lakukan, maka jalan yang dapat kita tempuh ialah mengubah posisi sendiri sehingga jurusan serangan lawan tidak lagi mengarah ke badan kita. Hal ini dapat dilakukan dengan mengubah kuda-kuda yang satu ke kuda-kuda lain atau lebih banyak terjadi memindahkan letak kaki yang berada di depan ke belakang.

Neji masih tak mau kalah dia lalu mengeluarkan _juuken_ dengan tenaga penuh untuk menjatuhkan Hinata yang tak jauh di depannya. Hinata melakukan tiori ke-3 lalu segera melakukan tehnik tiori ke dua.

Hinata menghindar di saat yang tepat dengan memindahkan posisinya berdiri lalu membelokkan pukulan _juuken_ Neji hinnga mengenai Neji sendiri. Hinata mendorong lengan Neji dan mengarahkan telapaknya hingga mengenai dadanya sendiri. Neji jatuh dan Hinata keluar menjadi pemenang.

Semua penonton bersorak gembira sedangkan Kurinai dan Kakasi semakin terkejut lalu menatap Fuga untuk menuntut penjelasannya.

"Tai Chi merupakan seni beladiri, menggunakan kekuatan lawan untuk memukul diri mereka sendiri. menangkis dengan menggunakan tenaga sekecil-kecilnya tetapi memberikan hasil yang sebesar-besarnya." ujar Fuga "seperti yang kita lihat tadi, Neji terkena jurusnya sendiri. Hinata memang tak memiliki stamina tinggi tapi dengan pengetahuan ilmu Tai Chi, kemampuannya sudah setarap Hight Chuunin" ucap Fuga dan membuat dua jounin itu semakin terkejut.

"Kau tau banyak tentang jutsu itu, apakah kau yang mengajari Hinata?" tanya Kurinai.

"Siapa yang mengajarinya itu tidak penting dan ini bukan kenjutsu. Tai Chi mengajarkan penekanan pada gerakan rileks akan menyebabkan kejernihan serta kejelasan pikiran, yang akan menghasilkan keanggunan, kewibawaan dan aliran energi yang harmonis. Sehingga pendalaman Tai Chi pada seseorang akan membentuk sifat percaya kemampuan diri, halus tutur katanya, rendah hati, toleran dan membawa kedamaian terhadap diri dan orang lain" jelas Fuga lagi.

Kakasi langsung mengerti dan ia sangat bangga karena Fuga memiliki otak yang sangat jenius sementara Kurinai masih terlihat bingung.

Neji telah terkalahkan dan mengalami luka yang cukup serius, dia langsung di bawa ke ruang khusus di stadium itu lalu segera dirawat oleh tim medis.

Kurinai kembali bertanya "semakin kau menjelaskannya semakin aku tak mengerti, apakah setiap orang bisa mempelajari Tai Chi?". Kelihatannya Kurinai mulai tertarik dengan jutsu yang dianggapnya baru itu.

"Ilmu Tai Chi tak mudah dipelajari, semakin dipelajari akan semakin rumit. Tai Chi sangat luas dan tak bisa dikuasai oleh sembarang orang. Orang yang penuh oleh emosi tak akan pernah sukses mempelajari ilmu Tai Chi" ucap Fuga. "Tai Chi sama seperti Taijutsu" imbuhnya.

Tak lama kemudian pertarungan berikutnya segera dimulai, Gaara VS Lee.

Kedua petarung telah berhadapan. Dan pertarunganpun dimulai.

Lee yang penuh semangat langsung menyerang Gaara dengan **_"Dynamic Entry" _**dan ditepis oleh Gaara dengan kubah pasirnya. Lee kembali menyerang dengan **_"Konoha Senpu" _**lalu **_"Konoha Reppu" _**secara beruntun dan berhasil membuat Gaara terkesan.

Gaara membalas dengan **_"Sand Bullet (Peluru Pasir)"_**. Lee menghindari tembakan Gaara secara zig-zag.

Saat Lee mendapat kesempatan, ia lari ke arah Gaara dan menggunakan tehnik **_"Seishun furu pawaa (Menendang musuh keudara dan menendang lagi keudara)". _**Setelah Gaara melayang di udara Lee mengeluarkan tehnik **_"Gorai Rensa (Menghantam musuh ke bawah saat musuh berada di udara)"._**

Gaara jatuh membentur tanah dengan keras namun tak mengalami luka yang fatal, dia sempat mengunakan pelindung baju pasirnya untuk melindungi tubuhnya.

Setelah kaki Lee menapak tanah, Gaara langsung menyerang dengan **_"Ryūsa Bakuryū (Tsunami Pasir)"_**

Setelah Lee terkubur, Gaara lalu melakukan **_"Sabaku Taisō (Pemakaman Pasir Raksasa)". _**menciptakan gelombang kejut pasir yang kuat dan apapun yang terkubur di dalam pasir, selanjutnya akan dihancurkan.

Dalam situasi ini Lee membuka tiga gerbang kehidupan (Ura Renge) untuk mempercepat gerakan sekaligus untuk menghindari serangan penghancuran dari Gaara.

Lee berhasil keluar dari pasir Gaara dengan cepat ia sudah berada di bawah Gaara dan menendangnya hingga terlempar ke udara. Lee langsung melompat, melepas perban untuk melilit tubuh Gaara lalu berbalik dan berputar dengan kepala di bawah **_"Omote Renge!" _**kepala Gaara sukses membentur tanah.

Kini Gaara semakin marah lalu menyerang Lee secara membabi buta. Saat ini Hayate tak bisa meleraikan mereka berdua yang bertarung secara brutal, pertarungan tetaplah pertarungan, Hayate hanya menunggu siapa yang akan tetap berdiri.

Para penonton bersorak semangat melihat pertandingan itu sementara guru Lee bernama Gai terlihat sangat kawatir dengan muridnya itu.

**_"Super Dynamic Entry!"_**

**_"Big Suna Punches"_**

Pukulan tangan pasir raksasa Gaara berbenturan keras dengan tendangan Lee. Saat tekanan tendangan Lee melemah, Gaara langsung memgenggam kaki kanan Lee dan meremukannya.

Lee terkapar dan Gaara yang masih dikuasai dengan kebenciannya sendiri gelap mata ingin membunuh Lee kemudian segera dihentikan oleh Gai. Gaara sangat membenci orang-orang yang menyakitinya.

Juri memutuskan Gaara pemenangnya.

Pertarungan demi pertarungan dilangsungkan hingga sampai pertarungan yang terakhir, hanya beberapa peserta yang lolos diantaranya adalah Sasuke, Naruto, Fuga, Hinata, Gaaraa, Temari, Kankurou, Shikamaru dan Shino. Saat ini sudah senja dan babak ketiga (babak penyisihan) usai.

Hokage ke-3 memberikan masa istirahat dan latihan untuk para peserta selama 1 bulan sebelum babak ke-4 dimulai (babak final). Lalu semua peserta yang lolos dibubarkan. Limabelas menit stadium itu kembali sepi dan hanya tersisa tim 7 saja yang bersama Anko.

Sasuke tiba-tiba terjatuh akibat efek segel yang dibuat oleh Orochimaru dipundaknya semua rekannya mendekatinya, kecemasan semua teman Sasuke sangat terlihat terutama Sakura yang selalu mencemaskannya setelah kejadian yang menimpa mereka di hutan terlarang waktu itu.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura langsung memeriksa keadaan Sasuke.

"Tanda kutukan ini, sial wanita ular itu" keluh Sasuke.

"Kisama!" geram Naruto.

Anko lalu mendekati Sasuke dan memeriksa pundaknya "segel **Kutukan Surga**" ucap Anko.

"Kau tau tentang segel ini?" tanya Kakasi.

"Aku juga memiliki segel yang sama tapi sekarang efeknya tak separah yang dialami Sasuke. Bisa jadi Orochimaru sangat menginginkan tubuh Sasuke" ucap Anko.

"Orochimaru?" tanya Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Aku pernah mendengar namanya, dia itu salah satu legendaries sannin" ucap Kakasi.

"Dia sangat licik dan berbahaya" imbuh Anko.

Sasuke menjerit kesakitan.

Fuga langsung menekan pengaruh segel kutukan itu dengan chakra putihnya namun tidak berpengaruh begitu banyak, Kakasi lalu datang "biar aku yang mencoba menekan segel ini" ucapnya.

Kakashi memberikan pembatas segel yang diberikan Orochimaru pada Sasuke. Sementara yang lain sedang melihat proses yang Kakasi lakukan.

Tiba-tiba Fuga melempar tiga kunai ke arah pilar yang ada di belakangnya, "Kau sudah ketahuan" ucap Fuga. ternyata ada yang mengintai mereka. Sementara yang lainnya terkejut.

"Sial aku harus segera pergi dari sini" ucap Kabuto, ternyata Kabuto masih tetap berada di stadium ini untuk mencari tau tentang Sasuke.

Sebelum Kabuto pergi, Fuga sudah muncul di depannya lalu mencekik lehernya. Mata Fuga sekarang merah seperti darah. Fuga menyentuh kepala Kabuto dengan tangan kirinya "Kau ternyata orang suruhan Orochimaru" ucap Fuga, ia langsung mengetahui siapa Kabuto setelah membaca pikirannya.

Fuga hendak menghancurkan kepala Kabuto dengan cengkramannya tapi Kabuto berhasil menendang perut Fuga lalu melepaskan diri dan menghilang. Sebelum menghilang Kabuto sempat berkata dengan keras "Sasuke-kun, jika ingin menjadi kuat datanglah kepada Tuan Orochimaru".

"Shit!" keluh Fuga lalu kembali ke wujud normalnya.

"Bagaimana, Fuga?" Naruto dan Sakura menghampiri.

"Dia berhasil lolos" ucap Fuga.

"Siapa dia, Fuga-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Kabuto. Dia mata-mata Orochimaru" ucap Fuga.

Setelah proses penekanan segel selesai Sasuke mendadak menghantam tembok lalu menggeram "sial si keparat Orochimaru, akibat segel ini dia menghalangi langkahku untuk mencapai tujuanku. Keparat kau Orochimaru!" umpat Sasuke.

Walupun jauh Fuga tetap mendengarnya dan membuatnya semakin prihatin.

Kakasi yang merasakan dendam Sasuke yang cukup kuat terhadap kakaknya memilih diam begitu juga Anko.

Keesokan harinya Kakasi memutuskan untuk melatih Sasuke sementara Naruto juga ingin dilatih olehnya. Karena Kakasi telah memilih Sasuke untuk dilatihnya maka ia menyarankan Ebisu untuk melatih Naruto.

Naruto membantah "Tidak, dia itu sangat membenciku dan sering mengataiku jelmaan monster. Aku membencinya. Aku akan latihan sendiri-tebayo" ucap Naruto lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Ee.. Naruto!"

"Biarkan saja, Sensei" ucap Sasuke _"lihat saja nanti, Dobe. Aku akan menjadi kuat" _batin Sasuke.

"Baiklah ayo kita segera pergi ke Training ground #7, kita akan segera latihan" ucap Kakasi lalu menghilang bersama Sasuke dengan tehnik sushin.

Setelah sampai di Training ground #7, Kakasi memperagakan satu jurus kepada Sasuke. "Aku sudah mengetahui element dasar Chakaramu, clan Uchiha identik memiliki element Api dan Petir. Kita langsung coba saja" Kakasi lalu mengeluarkan Raikirinya, tangan kanannya sekarang telah diselimuti oleh aliran petir, jari-jarinya diluruskan dan membentuh sebuah pisau yang terbuat dari element petir.

"Biar aku coba" ucap Sasuke, ia lalu sedikit membungkuk, tangan kanan memegang pergelangan tangan kiri lalu mengalirkan chakra ke tangannya. Baru pertama Sasuke mencoba ia sudah bisa menciptakan petir walaupun hanya baru percikan kecil.

"Bagus, terus berusaha! Aku akan mengawasimu dari bawah pohon di belakang" ucap Kakasi lalu pergi berteduh dan membaca novel favoritnya (Novel Icha Icha Paradise).

Sementara Naruto terlihat berada di sungai dan sedang kesal. Dia melempar batu ke sungai satu-persatu hingga salah satunya mengenai kepala seseorang pria yang memiliki rambut putih yang panjang dan sedang mengintip gadis yang sedang mandi dari balik semak-semak.

Naruto menyadari itu, lalu dia menghampiri orang yang sedang mengintip itu "hei kakek tua, kau sedang apa?"

"Diam saja bocah, ini lagi seru" ucap Kakek itu.

"Eeeee! Kau sedang mengintip-tebayo!" fonis langsung Naruto.

Orang itu terkejut lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto yang ada di belakangnya "kau! Mengganggu orang yang sedang bersenang-senang saja"

"Bersenang-senang? Bahkan kakak-kakak itu merasa di rugikan, aku akan menegagkan keadilan di sini. Aku akan bilang ke kakak-kakak itu, sekarang juga-tebayo!" ancam Naruto.

"Siapa kau bocah?" tanya orang aneh itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto, anak hokage ke-4 dan ibuku-tebayo" ucap Naruto mantap.

Orang itu terkejut _"sejak kapan bocah ini tau orang tuanya, apa hokage ketiga yang mengasitaunya?" _batin orang itu.

"Oi, kakek tua! Kau siapa?" tanya Naruto dan menatap orang itu penuh curiga "kau pasti mata-mata" ucapnya lagi.

"E..ee..! aku ini orang penting, kau pernah mendengar sannin legendaries? Kenalkan aku salah satunya, Jiraiya!" ucap Jiraiya mantap.

"Hei kakek tua, kau jangan menipu. Sudah jelas-jelas kau mata-mata datebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Jiah… aku ini bukan mata-mata" bantah Jiraiya.

"Terus jelaskan kenapa kau mengintip kalau bukan mata-mata" ucap Naruto membuat Jiraiya sweatdrop.

"Ah.. terserah kau bocah. Aku tak ada urusan denganmu" ucap Jiraiya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan bilang pada kakak-kakak itu-tebayo" ucap Naruto lalu hendak pergi kemudian dihentikan oleh Jiraiya.

"Jangan!" seru Jiraiya.

"Baiklah, setiap perbuatan ada konsekuensinya-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, bocah?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Ummm!" Naruto tampak berpikir _"sepertinya kakek tua ini memang benar-benar salah satu dari tiga legendaries. Aku punya ide" _batinnya.

"Jangan berpikir yang bukan-bukan" ucap Jiraiya.

"Aku ingin kau melatihku-tebayo." ucap Naruto mantap.

"Gwahahahaha! Aku tidak mau punya murid bocah sepertimu-tebayo." ucap Jiraiya.

"Oi kakek tua! Jangan memakai sisipan gayaku saat bicara-tebayo! Kau cari saja sisipan yang lain! Satu lagi, jika kau tidak mau melatihku aku akan melaporkan tindakanmu ini ke seluruh wanita yang ada di seluruh penjuru Konoha, tebayo. Mati kau, heh!" ancam Naruto.

"Eeeee… jangan sembarang, bocah! Kau ini! Baiklah-baiklah aku akan melatihmu". Jirainya menyerah.

"Bagus, ayo segera latihan pak tua!" ucap Naruto.

_"Haaahh… bocah ini sungguh cerdik dan mengingatkanku kepada ibunya, Kushina. Dia melahirkan anak yang cerdas" _batin Jiraiya.

"Oi kakek tua, cepat latihannya-tebayo!" seru Naruto.

"Baiklah, tapi buka bajumu dulu" ucap Jiraiya.

"Ha? Apa maumu-tebayo? Jangan-jangan kau ingin memperkosaku ttebayooo" ucap Naruto histeris.

"Ikuti saja kalau kau ingin kuat, bocah!" seru Jiraiya.

"Baiklah.." Naruto lalu membuka bajunya kemudian Jiraya menyalirkan chakra ke jari-jarinya dan melemahkan segel kyuubi yang ada di perut Naruto.

Naruto pingsan dan Kurama terbangun.

**_"Sial, siapa yang coba-coba membangunkanku, hah!". _**Kurama melihat Naruto sedang pingsan di depan sel yang mengurungnya dengan baju terbuka dan menampakan segel memutar di sekitar pusarnya. **_"Oi bocah! Cepat sadar! Bocah! Bagun!"_**

Naruto lalu tersadar karena mendengar teriakan Kurama. "Ada apa Kurama-san?" tanya Naruto.

**_"Ada yang ingin melemahkan segelnya" _**ucap Kurama.

"Segel? Maksudnya segel yang menyegel Kurama-san?" tanya Naruto.

**"Benar" **sahut Kurama.

"Bagus kan, berarti aku akan mudah melepaskan Kurama-san" ucap Naruto mantap.

**_"Bodoh! Setengah diriku adalah kebencian, aku belum netral sementara kau juga belum netral, bocah! Jika kau emosi otomatis kegelapan dalam diriku dan dirimu akan menyatu menyebabkan kita hilang kendali dan mengamuk, ini sangat berbahaya. Kau masih bocah yang labil, kegelapan yang ada dalam dirimu sewaktu-waktu bisa mengambil alih kesadaran kita. Aku tidak bisa meramalkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Aku sarankan sebaiknya kau bisa menahan emosimu dalam situasi apapun."_** ucap Kurama.

"Ini mengerikan. Terus apa yang harus aku lakukan-tebayo?" tanya Naruto.

**_"Segel sudah dilemahkan dan hanya satu orang yang bisa membantu kita saat ini, dia adalah Fuga"_** ucap Kurama.

"Kita suruh saja kakek tua itu untuk meperkuat segelnya kembali" ucap Naruto.

**_"Tidak boleh ada orang lain selain teman-teman kita, Fuga dan Hinata yang tau tentang kerja sama kita. Jika para shinobi Konoha mengetahui ini maka kau akan dalam bahaya. Danzou tak akan segan-segan memburumu dan kita akan dijadikan alat oleh orang-orang jahat seperti mereka" _**jelas Kurama.

"Jadi aku harus sering menahan emosiku. Baiklah aku akan berusaha, tak akan kubiarkan sisi gelapku menguasai diriku dan Kurama-san" ucap Naruto mantap.

**_"Bagus, tetap pada pendirianmu dan kau pasti bisa. Kau latihanlah dulu, aku akan meninggalkan segelas chakra untukmu, gunakan jika kau membutuhkannya. Aku mau tidur siang sebentar". _**Kurama memasang penutup telinga lalu memejamkan mata.

"sampai ketemu lagi, Kurama-san" ucap Naruto lalu kembali ke dunia nyata.

Naruto membuka mata dan mendapati Jiraiya sedang menatapnya sinis. "Kenapa baru bangun, bocah! Kau sudah membuang waktuku selama satu menit" ucap Jiraiya.

"Hei kakek tua, kau yang membuatku tertidur. Kau yang salah karena membuang waktuku-tebayo." balas Naruto.

"Baiklah, tak ada gunanya berdebat denganmu. Ayo segera latihan" ucap Jiraiya.

"Yoshhh!" sahut Naruto.

Jiraiya melatih Naruto berjalan di atas air terlebih dahulu sebelum ia melatih tehnik jutsu yang lebih sulit.

"Untuk berjalan dia atas air kita perlu mengkonsentrasikan jumlah chakra di telapak kaki kita, pusatkan chakra pada telapak kaki lalu terus alirkan dengan jumlah yang tepat, cocokkan dengan berat badanmu" ucap Jiraiya "untuk bisa berjalan di atas air, kau harus mengalirkan cakra terus-menerus dari kaki ke dalam air, harus mempertahankan ketepatan jumlahnya agar tubuhmu bisa mengambang. Jika terlalu banyak mengalirkan chakra maka air akan bergetar, jadi butuh konsentrasi yang tinggi" jelasnya lagi.

"Hah… aku sulit mencerna penjelasanmu yang panjang itu, sudahlah aku sudah pernah berjalan di batang pohon. Aku langsung coba saja" ucap Naruto.

Naruto langsung menuju air lalu mencobanya, ia memusatkan chakra lalu menapakkan kaki di atas air lalu tercemplung. "EEEEE! Kenapa tak semudah saat memanjat pohon-tebayo" keluh Naruto.

"Kau harus mengalirkan chakra dengan jumlah yang sama terus-menerus ke dalam air" ucap Jiraiya.

"Akan aku coba sekali lagi" ucap Naruto, kedua kalinya Naruto berhasil berdiri di atas air walaupun hanya selama 4 detik.

"Haah!" keluh Jiraiya.

"Aku lapar jadi tak bisa konsentrasi dengan benar-tebayoo" keluh Naruto.

Mereka lalu beristirahat sebentar untuk makan, dan setelah makan Naruto memulai lagi latihannya. Sementara Fuga sedang berada di jalan sekitar ramen Ichiraku untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto.

"Hoho, perutku sudah kenyang. Sekarang aku mau mencobanya lagi" Naruto kembali mendekati air, berkonsentrasi sebentar lalu menginjak air dan berhasil. "Yoshaaa, akhirnya berhasil-tebayo" ucap Naruto semangat.

Tak ada respon dari Jiraiya atas keberasilannya. Merasa ada yang aneh Naruto menengok ke belakang. "Sial, kakek tua itu menghilang. Awas kau!" gerutu Naruto.

Naruto melacak keberadaan Jiraiya dengan bantuan chakra Kurama, ia menemukan posisi Jiraiya berada dan ternyata masih berada di sekitar sungai kemudian Naruto mencarinya dan menemukannya sedang mengintip.

"Oi kakek tua, kenapa kabur begitu saja?" tanya Naruto sinis.

"Aku kan sudah mengajarimu jutsu. Jadi kita sudah impas" ucap Jiraiya.

Naruto lalu menunjuk muka jiraya dengan sinis "Kau! Awas kau kakek tua mesum! Aku akan membuat hidungmu bocor". Naruto lalu melakukan handseals.

**_"Hāremu no Jutsu". _**Tehnik kombinasi antara Oirike No jutsu dengan Bunshin No Jutsu untuk membuat klon beberapa wanita cantik yang telanjang.

Jutsu itu sukses membuat Jiraiya menganga dengan mata membulat.

"Waah…. Keren sekali. Kau bocah yang jenius" celoteh Jiraiya.

Naruto berubah muram dan kembali ke wujud aslinya. "kenapa hidungmu tidak bocor sih" keluh Naruto.

"Bodoh, aku ini ninja yang sangat berpengalaman masalah body gadis cantik. Um sepertinya aku mendapat ide. Kau ingin jadi muridku kan? Tapi ada syaratnya" ucap Jiraiya.

"Syarat? Hei kakek tua mesum! Kau bicara persyaratan kepada ku, hah! Apa syaratnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Setiap aku mebutuhkan inspirasi untuk novel Icha Icha Paradise-ku kau harus berubah seperti tadi, hehe" ucap Jiraiya.

"Eeeeh! Dasar kakek tua super mesum!" umpat Naruto, "baiklah-baiklah" ucapnya lagi.

"Berarti kita sudah sepakat. Kau dan aku memang sudah berjodoh. Baiklah temui aku besok di tempat ini lagi aku akan mengajarkanmu jutsu yang lebih special" ucap Jiraiya.

"Jangan coba-coba membohongiku" ancam Naruto.

"kali ini aku serius" ucap Jiraiya.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin kau mengajari satu orang lagi" ucap Naruto.

"Oh, kalau yang ini aku tak bisa janji" ucap Jiraiya.

"Kau akan menyesal jika menolak. Padahal aku bisa meniru setiap gadis yang pernah aku lihat" ucap Naruto.

"Baik, tapi temanmu itu juga harus bisa berubah sepertimu tadi" ucap Jiraiya.

"Dasar kakek tua mesum! Baikalah akan aku usahakan-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Untuk hari ini cukup sampai di sini saja dulu. Sebaiknya kau pulang, hari sudah larut" ucap Jiraiya.

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu" ucap Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

_"Bocah itu mengingatkanku kepada Minato dan Kushina" _batin Jiraiya. _"Aku akan melatihnya menjadi ninja yang kuat seperti kedua orangtuanya"._

**Konoha street, senja hari.**

Fuga yang dari tadi mencari Naruto akhirnya menemukannya.

"Kemana saja kau dari tadi?" tanya Fuga.

"Aku sedang latihan berjalan di atas air bersama kakek tua aneh. Um tadi ia mengatakan dirinya salah satu legenda sannin" ucap Naruto.

"Sannin ya. Kapan kau dilatih olehnya lagi?" tanya Fuga.

"Besok. Tapi tenang aku sudah merekomendasikanmu menjadi muridnya. Tapi dia minta satu syarat" ucap Naruto.

"Syarat?" tanya Fuga.

"Dia ingin kau juga bisa melakukan sexy jutsu-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Haiyah… aku benci melakukan hal itu" ucap Fuga.

"Tapi dia satu-tunya kesempatan kita untuk menjadikan kita semakin kuat-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Kau benar juga, ini adalah kesempatan yang baik untuk kita. Hem… seorang legendaries sannin ya, ini pasti akan menarik" ucap Fuga.

Sementara di Training ground #7, Sasuke sudah bisa mengeluarkan raikirinya lalu mengujinya untuk menghantam batu.

"Bagus Sasuke dan latihannya cukup sampai disini dulu. Kau hanya tinggal menyempurnakan raikirinya saja" ucap Kakasi.

"Baik Kakasi-sensei" sahut Sasuke.

Mereka berdua lalu segera pulang. Kakasi tidak langsung pulang, dia menuju kantor Hokage karena dipanggil.

Sementara di kantor Hokage sedang terjadi masalah, terlihat para jounin dikumpulkan oleh Hiruzen.

"Hayate telah gagal dalam tugas dan dia tewas" ucap Hiruzen.

"Apakah Orochimaru yang membunuhnya?" tanya Anko.

"Aku perintahkan dia mengejar Yakusi Kabuto dan mungkin saja pembunuhnya adalah dia" ucap Hiruzen.

"Tetap saja ada hubungannya dengan Orochimaru, dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu" ucap Anko.

"Benar kata Anko" ucap Kakasi.

"Ada yang tidak beres. Dari informasi yang berhasil dikirim oleh Hayate, dia mengikuti Kabuto sampai ke Suna" ucap Hiruzen.

"Mereka berniat menyerang kita" ucap Kakasi.

"Dengan itu kita harus memperkuat pertahanan Konoha dan siap bertarung" ucap Hiruzen.

"Baik" sahut semua Jounin.

Sementara di rumah sakit Konoha. Banyak peserta yang mengalami luka sedang dirawat termasuk Lee, Neji, Sakura, dan Ino. Yang mengalami luka yang sangat parah adalah Lee, dia mengalami cidera berat di kaki kanannya. Tulang kakinya retak parah.

Tentu saja Lee merasa sangat sedih, orang yang bercita-cita menjadi seorang Shinobi walau hanya dengan satu skill kini direnggut oleh nasib. Sejak kecil Lee hanya mampu tehnik Taijutsu dan hanya bermodal semangat. Sekarang perjuangannya sepertinya sudah sia-sia, dengan keadaan yang sekarang Lee tak bisa lagi menjadi shinobi.

Gai terlihat sedang menjenguk Lee.

"Lee! Kau harus tetap semangat. Kau pasti bisa melewati ini. Aku yakin dengan semangatmu, Lee." ucap Gai semangat.

Semangat Lee bangkit "Sensei benar. Aku belumlah tamat. Ini adalah sebuah awal bagiku. Aku tidak boleh kalah dari mereka" ucap Lee semangat. Lee ingin sejajar dengan orang-orang kuat seperti Naruto, Sasuke, Fuga dan Gaara.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto kembali ke tempat pemandian itu lagi (sebuah pemandian liar di pinggir sungai) dan mertemu dangan Jiraiya.

"Ternyata kau tidak bohong-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Sudah aku bilang aku serius akan mengajarimu. Aku punya alasan sendiri. katanya kau membawa teman, dimana dia?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Dia akan menyusul" ucap Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kita mulai latihannya. Pertama-tama aku akan bertanya kepadamu, aku mengetahui kau memiliki dua jenis chakra, apakah kau menyadarinya?" tanya Jiraiya.

_"Kenapa kakek tua mesum ini tau" _batin Naruto "kenapa kau bisa tau?" tanyanya.

"Ternyata kau sudah menyadarinya ya" ucap Jiraiya. "Jutsu yang aku ajari ini memerlukan jumlah chakra yang banyak" imbuhnya.

"Apakah jutsu itu begitu hebat hingga memerlukan chakra cukup banyak?" tanya Naruto.

"Biar aku praktekan langsung" ucap Jiraiya lalu melakukan handseals.

**_"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (jurus pemanggil hewan)"_**

Jiraiya memanggil katak belang merah raksasa yang sedang menggigit sebuah gulungan besar.

"WOOOOOO! Sangat kereen-tebayoo!" ucap Naruto.

"Jutsu pemanggil membutuhkan chakra yang besar" jelas Jiraiya.

"Baiklah akan aku coba" ucap Naruto lalu hendak melakukan handseals yang sama seperti Jiraiya namun dihentikan oleh Jiraiya. "Kenapa dihentikan-tebayo?"

"Sebelumnya kau harus menandatangani perjanjian dengan hewan yang akan diajak kerjasama" ucap Jiraiya.

_"Setahuku saat diajak kerja sama oleh Kurama-san tidak membutuhkan tanda tangan" _batin Naruto. "baiklah cepat lakukan-tebayo" ucapnya.

Jiraiya membuka gulungannya "tulis namamu di atasnya dengan menggunakan darah lalu di bawahnya beri cap lima jarimu".

"Baiklah, ini sangat mudah-tebayo" ucap Naruto lalu memberikan tanda tangannya.

Setelah selesai, Jiraiya menyuruh Naruto mencobanya "sekarang coba untuk memanggil".

Naruto merapal handseals. **_"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"_**

Lalu keluar dua katak raksasa lengkap dengan senjata masing-masing. Dua katak raksasa ini bernama Gamabunta dan Gamaken. Dan semua ini berhasil membuat mata Jiraiya membulat.

_GAMABUNTA ADALAH KATAK RAKSASA SEKALIGUS RAJA KATAK BERWARNA ORANGE YANG MEMILIKI TUBUH LEBIIH BESAR DARI BANGUNAN TERTINGI DI KONOHA. DI MATANYA ADA BEKAS LUKA TETAPI MASIH BISA MELIHAT DENGAN JELAS DAN WARNA MERAH YANG MELINGKAR DIMATANYA MENANDAKAN KELUARGA DI GUNUNG MYOBOKU. GAMABUNTA MEMILIKI BANYAK TINDIKAN DILIDAHNYA. DIA SERING MEMBAWA PEDAN DOSU DAN SERING MENGHISAP PIPA KASERU RAKSASA UNTUK MEROKOK._

_GAMEKEN MEMILIKI 2 TONJOLAN DI ATAS KEDUA MATANYA. BERKULIT MERAH DAN MEMILIKI GARIS HITAM MELIPUTI MATA, PIPI, DAGU, TANGAN DAN KAKI. DIA MEMAKAI KIMONO DENGAN SENJATA SASUMATA MIRIP DENGAN KETAPELDAN TAMENG SAKAZUKI YANG MIRIP DENGAN PIRING. _

_GAMAKEN JUGA MEMILIKI TUBUH YANG BESAR. GAMAKEN MEMILIKI KEPRIBADIAN SEDERHANA DAN GUGUP KETIKA BERTARUNG. DIA CANGGUNG TERHADAP DIRINYA SENDIRI TAPI DIA ADALAH KATAK YANG PALING LINCAH DARI KATAK PETARUNG JENIS LAIN DIA SANGAT GESIT DALAM MELAKUKAN PENYERANG DAN PERTAHANAN._

"Kenapa aku dipanggil ke sini, hah?" tanya Gamabunta kesal.

"Dan kenapa aku juga dipanggil saat tidak penting" ucap Gamaken.

"Waah! Ini benar-benar keren-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Maaf, Gamabunta! Gamaken! Aku hanya melatih bocah ini" ucap Jiraiya.

"Apa kau yang memanggil kami, bocah?" tanya Gamabunta kepada Naruto.

"Begitulah" ucap Naruto.

"Anak ini berbakat juga" ucap Gamaken.

Sementara Jiraiya hanya tersenyum terpaksa.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu" ucap Gamabunta lalu dua katak raksasa itu menghilang.

Fuga tiba-tiba menghampiri Naruto dan Jiraiya "Wow! Tadi itu sangat keren" ucapnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Tenang kakek tua mesum, dia adalah temanku yang sempat aku bicarakan kemarin-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Jadi ini orangnya" ucap Jiraiya.

"Hei old man! Ajari aku juga" ucap Fuga.

"Tapi kau harus menyanggupi syaratnya dulu" ucap Jiraiya.

"Haiyah… baiklah." ucap Fuga _"aku akan membuatmu menganga hebat"_ batinnya lalu melakuan handseals.

**_"Hot Sexy Jutsu!"_**

Fuga berubah menjadi wanita yang sangat cantik serta telanjang dan sedang menari hot melingkari sebuah tiang besi, seperti tarian wanita bar. Itu berhasil membuat pipi Jiraiya memanas dan mulutnya terbuka lebar dengan mata membulat.

Fuga kembali ke wujud normalnya, "apa sudah puas, old man?".

"Sekali lagi. Coba sekali lagi" ucap Jiraiya.

"Dasar kakek tua mesum" umpat Naruto.

"Tidak! Kau harus mengajariku jutsu seperti Naruto tadi" ucap Fuga.

"Baiklah, pertama-tama akan aku jelaskan tentang jutsunya" ucap Jiraiya.

"Tak perlu, aku sudah mengerti" ucap Fuga langsung melakukan handseals dengan cepat.

**_"Kuchiyose No Jutsu"_**

**_Poof! _**Fuga langsung menghilang dari tempat itu.

"EEEEEE! Fuga kemana-tebayoooo?" tanya Naruto histeris.

"Jiah.. dia bocah yang tak sabaran" ucap Jiraya.

"Lebih tepanya Fuga itu hemat waktu dan tak suka bertele-tele datebayo." ucap Naruto.

"Itulah jadinya jika belum mengikat perjanjian kepada hewan panggilan" ucap Jiraiya.

"Terus, Fuga dimana sekarang-tebayo?" tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin di suatu tempat. Tenang saja dia akan baik-baik saja" ucap Jiraiya.

"Aku harus mencarinya-tebayo. Dia temanku yang paling berharga" ucap Naruto namun Jiraiya menahannya.

"Tenang saja dia akan baik-baik saja dan akan segera kembali. Dia akan menemukan hewannya sendiri" ucap Jiraiya.

"Kau yakin, kakek tua mesum?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku dulu pernah mengalaminya. Lebih baik kau lanjutkan latihannya, lakukan jurus pemanggil. Lakukan dengan benar dan jangan berlebihan seperti tadi. Aku akan mengawasimu" ucap Jiraiya lalu kembali mengintip gadis-gadis yang sedang mandi.

"Hah, dasar kakek tua mesum-tebayo."

Sementara di Training ground #7, Sasuke sedang belajar mengendalikan Raikirinya. Di hari kedua ini latihannya mengalami kemajuan. Sasuke sudah mampu menghancurkan batu walau belum sempurna. Dia dituntut agar bisa melubangi batu dengan raikirinya. Raikiri milik Sasuke saat ini baru masuk rank A, jadi masih lebih kecil dari milik Kakasi.

Sedangkan Fuga terlempar ke daerah pegunungan, tak ada pedesaan di pegunungan ini hanya ada hutan belantara saja.

Fuga terlihat kebingungan, ia tersesat. "Dimana aku?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berisik di semak-semak yang berada di sisi kirinya. Fuga mengambil kunai dan bersiap untuk mempertahankan diri dari serangan tiba-tiba.

Fuga terlihat siaga dan tiba-tiba srigala abu-abu menyerangnya. Fuga berhasil menghindar dan ia sangat terkejut melihat sosok srigala yang sangat besar dan seperti monster di hadapannya. "Fuck! Tempat apa ini?".

Srigala itu hendak menyerang Fuga kembali namun srigala itu telah diterkam terlebih dahulu oleh harimau raksasa. Harimau raksasa putih belang hitam, dengan mata kiri tertutup seperti seorang bajak laut, membawa pedang di punggung, memiliki tubuh semi tubuh manusia (sama seperti Kurama), dengan tubuh hampir menyerupai manusia, hariamau itu bisa menggenggam. Harimau itu telah menolong Fuga.

"Kau siluman?" tanya Fuga.

"Aku harimau Dewa, penjaga bukit Harimau ini. Namaku Tigras" ucap Harimau putih itu.

"Aku Fuga Yadu" ucap Fuga.

"Kau sudah diramalkan akan datang ke sini oleh tetua Singa, pemimpin hutan di sini" ucap Tigras.

"Diramalkan?" tanya Fuga.

"Kau naiklah ke punggungku, akau akan mengantarmu ke tempat tetua Singa" ucap Tigras.

"Aku hanya ingin pulang" ucap Fuga.

"Sebelumnya kau harus bertemu tetua kami" ucap Tigras.

"Haiyah… baiklah" ucap Fuga.

Fuga lalu di antar ke puncak bukit dan bertemu dengan tetua yang dibicarakan oleh Tigras tadi.

Bangunan tempat tinggal tetua Singa seperti istana yang besar dan megah. Fuga lalu diajak masuk oleh Tigras.

Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang sangat besar itu, terlihat raksasa-raksasa bangsa kucing duduk berjejer dan di tempat yang tertinggi duduk seekor Singa putih yang sudah sangat tua dan umurnya hampir seribu abad.

Di sisi kiri dan kanan tetua Singa duduk dua ekor kucing berukuran normal. Kucing putih dengan tanda bulan sabit berwarna emas di dahinya duduk di sisi kanan tetua Singa dan di sisi kiri tetua Singa duduk kucing hitam dengan tanda bulan sabit perak di dahinya. Kedua kucing itu adalah suami istri.

"Lord Singa, anak itu sudah datang" ucap Kucing yang memiliki tanda bulan sabit emas, dia bernama Mushi.

"Oh, persilahkan masuk" ucap Tetua Singa.

Fuga lalu masuk dan menemui tetua Singa. _"Aneh aku tidak mencium hawa siluman di sini, padahal banyak sekali monster" _batin Fuga.

"Wah wah, sepertinya anak ini sangat special sampai-sampai ia diramalkan sebagai bocah pembawa kebahagiaan" ucap Kucing hitam yang berada di sisi kiri tetua Singa. Dia bernama Myako.

"Pembawa kebahagian?" tanya Fuga.

"Benar, kau itu akan membantu bocah pembawa kedamaian untuk memerangi kejahatan" ucap Tetua Singa.

"Haiyah… aku hanya ingin pulang" ucap Fuga.

"Kau tidak bisa pulang begitu saja" ucap Mushi.

"Jadi aku harus terjebak di dunia seperti ini? Langsung saja katakan apa yang kalian inginkan dariku" ucap Fuga yang sudah mulai bosan.

"Kau tidak sopan terhadap Tetua" ucap Myako.

"Sudahlah, dia itu masih bocah" ucap Tetua Singa.

"Kami dan dirimu telah berjodoh. Kami telah menunggu begitu lama kedatanganmu. Saatnya kami melatihmu untuk menjadi kuat karena musuh-musuh yang akan kau temui kelak sangatlah kuat." Ucap Mushi.

"Menjadi kuat?" tanya Fuga.

"Benar, bocah." Ucap Myako istrinya Mushi.

"Kau akan dilatih olehku sendiri" ucap Mushi.

"Baiklah, jangan buang-buang waktu lagi" ucap Fuga.

"Hahaha, kau bocah yang bersemangat. Sebelumnya kau harus menandatangani perjanjian." ucap Mushi.

"Haiyah… seperti perjanjian kontrak saja. Oke cepat lakukan" ucap Fuga.

Lalu datang macan tutul raksasa yang sedang menggendong sebuah gulungan besar.

"Citah, bukalah gulungannya" ucap Mushi.

"Baik, Lord Mushi" sahut Citah dengan suara lembutnya.

"Haiyah, kau perempuan?" tanya Fuga.

"Hey bocah, cepat tulis nama dengan darahmu dan beri cap lima jari" ucap Citah.

"Haiyah… ini merepotkan" ucap Fuga lalu menandatangani perjanjian itu. "Sudah selesai" ucapnya lagi.

Mushi lalu memanggil lima tentara terkuat yang ada di bukit Harimau ini. "Tigras! Citah! Jugras! Lucas! Tomas!" panggil Mushi.

Muncul empat raksasa dan satu kucing kecil.

**Tigras adalah jendral tertinggi di bukit Harimau ini. Dia memiliki bekas luka di mata kirinya dan ditutup dengan kain hitam. Dia selalu membawa pedang besar menyerupai golok yang ditaruhnya di punggung. Dia memiliki bulu putih dengan belang hitam dan memiliki tubuh semi manusia.**

"Siap!" sahut Tigras.

**Citah adalah macan tutul tercepat. Dia ahli Ninjutsu, petarung jarak dekat yang hebat dengan keahlian Taijutsunya, dia suka mengenakan kimono berwarna merah dan bermotif awan.**

"Siap!" sahut Citah.

**Jugras adalah macan kumbang hitam. Dia ahli dalam Fuinjutsu. Dia tak begitu besar, ukurannya hanya setinggi orang dewasa. Dia suka berpenampilan seperti Kunoichi dan perpakaian serba hitam bercorak merah.**

"Siap!" sahut Jugras dengan nada lembutnya.

"Haiyah, kau juga perempuan" ucap Fuga.

**Lucas adalah harimau orange dengan blang merah sekaligus adik dari Tigras. Tubuhnya sama besar dan sama persis dengan kakaknya. Ahli dalam tehnik Genjutsu dengan kemampuan Doujutsunya (kekuatan mata).**

"Siap!" ucap Lucas.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Tomas, si kucing merah. Fuga sedikit terkejut dengan yang satu ini "apakah kau ini kuat?"

"Jangan salah, walau ukuran tubuhku biasa aku bisa mengalahkan dua monster sekaligus" ucap Tomas mantap.

"Jangan bergurau. Haiyah… mustahil, kau ini kucing biasa dan tak bisa berdiri" ucap Fuga.

Tiba-tiba Tomas berdiri dengan dua kakinya lalu menunjuk Fuga dengan sinis "akan aku tunjukkan kekuatanku". Tomas lalu melakukan handseal.

**_"Henge no jutsu"_** Tomas meniru Fuga sama persis.

"Aku juga bisa meniru kemampuanmu" ucap Tomas. **_"Lightning Fist." _**Tomas memperlihatkanya.

"Fuck! Kau ini berbahaya juga ya" ucap Fuga.

Tomas sangat bangga dengan dirinya sendiri. "Aku sangat berbahaya. Gwahahahaha.."

**Plak!** Kepala Tomas terkena lemparan sendok.

**Tomas adalah kucing merah yang berukuran seperti kucing pada umumnya, dia juga bisa berjalan tegap dan menggenggam sesuatu. Dia mengenakan sabuk tanpa celana dan terselip sebuah mini Katana serta mengenakan topi cowboy. Walaupun kecil dia ahli dalam Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu dan Taijutsu.**

**Brukg! **Tomas terjatuh ke depan dan kembali ke wujud semula.

Mushi melemparinya. "Bukan waktunya tertawa bodoh!" seru Mushi.

"Maaf ayah" ucap Tomas.

"Haiyah… kucing ini mengingatkanku dengan film animasi Puss in Boot" gerutu Fuga.

"Kalian berlima akan membantu Fuga" ucap Mushi.

"Hei bocah, ayo kita toss kepalan tangan untuk menyatukan batin kita" ucap Tigras.

Mereka lalu melakukan toss dan Shimma yang ada di dalam tubuh Fuga terbangun.

"Baiklah, kau akan dilatih selama 21 hari di sini" ucap Mushi.

Mulai saat itu Fuga mulai dilatih dengan keras.

Fuga diajak ke sebuah tempat yang hampir mirib seperti kolosium dan disana ia dilatih.

Di sini Fuga dilatih tehnik Kenjutsu, Genjutsu dan Fuinjutsu. Sebelum dilatih Kenjutsu, Fuga dilatih mempertahankan keseimbangan. Dia disuruh bertapa di atas papan yang ditaruh di atas tiang tinggi dan runcing. Fuga dituntut agar tidak jatuh.

Latihan Fuga di awasi oleh Mushi dan Citah. Mushi memberi intruksi dan Citah sebagai penyelamat saat Fuga terjatuh dari ketinggian.

Fuga jatuh berkali-kali dan di selamatkan oleh Citah berkali-kali.

"Haiyah… latihan keseimbangan ini sangat sulit" keluh Fuga.

Fuga tak menyerah begitu saja. Dia terus latihan dengan keras. Sehari latihan tak ada kemajuan, dua hari sampai tiga hari sedikit ada kemajuan dan setelah latihan seminggu, latihan mempertahankan keseimbangan sukses. Dan selanjutnya ia dilatih tehnik kenjutsu oleh Tomas yang diawasi oleh Mushi.

**Konoha, kedai ramen Ichiraku. Pagi hari. Seminggu setelah Fuga menghilang.**

Naruto terlihat tidak nafsu makan. "Sudah seminggu Fuga tak ada kabar. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Aku harus mencari kakek tua mesum itu" ucapnya lalu pergi begitu saja setelah membayar.

Teuchi berbalik bingung melihat tingkah Naruto itu.

Setelah Naruto menemukan Jiraiya, dia langsung menuntutnya. "Hey, kakek tua mesum. Sudah seminggu Fuga tak ada kabar. Kau harus bertanggung jawab-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Huaahem… sudah aku bilang dia akan baik-baik saja" ucap Jiraiya.

"Kau harus mengembalikan Fuga!" seru Naruto.

"Kau sabar saja menunggu, bocah." ucap Jiraiya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan cari sendiri-tebayo" ucap Naruto lalu ia memutuskan untuk bicara dengan Kurama.

"Kurama-san bisa merasakan keberadaan Fuga?" tanya Naruto.

**"Sudah aku coba namun tidak menemukan keberadaannya. Aku tak merasakan chakranya di sekitar sini. Mungkin dia berada di dalam hutan"**ucap Kurama.

"Terimakasih, Kurama-san. Aku akan mencarinya" ucap Naruto.

**"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu" **ucap Kurama.

Naruto lalu melakukan handseals. **_"Taju Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"_** Naruto menciptakan 2000 bayangan dan menyebar mereka ke segala penjuru.

Semua bunshin Naruto menanyakan tentang Fuga kepada orang-orang yang ditemuinya sedangkan Naruto yang asli menuju kantor Hokage.

Bunshin Naruto menemui Sakura. "Sakura-chan, kau melihat Fuga?"

"Memangnya Fuga kemana? Kan dia latihan bersamamu." ucap Sakura.

"Dia tiba-tiba menghilang saat latihan seminggu lalu-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Kenapa baru bilang, baka!" ucap Sakura.

"Hah! ini karena kakek tua mesum itu yang menyuruhku untuk bersabar-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Sekarang yang terpenting mencari Fuga-kun" ucap Sakura.

Bushin Naruto juga menemui Kakasi dan Sasuke yang sedang latihan. "Sensei! Sasuke! Fuga menghilang-tebayo." ucap Naruto lalu menjelaskan pristiwa bagaimana Fuga menghilang.

"Kita harus mencarinya dan menemukannya bagaimanapun caranya" ucap Sasuke dan tumben dia kawatir dengan rekan setimnya. _"Fuga sudah banyak menolongku dan dia satu-satunya yang mengerti denganku"_ batinya.

Bunshin Naruto yang lain juga menanyakan kepada seluruh penduduk Konoha namun tak mendapat jawaban yang ia inginkan.

Teman-teman mereka saat di akademi juga dicari oleh bunshin Naruto. Semua temannya tanpa terkecuali.

Ino yang mendengar berita orang hilang itu langsung berteriak histeris "Kyaaaa! Fuga-kun menghilang. Bagaimanapun caranya kita harus menemukannya" ucap Ino. _"Fuga-kun harus ditemukan, harus! Aku tidak ingin kehilangan pujaan hatiku itu. Kyaaaaa! Harus ditemukan, harus!" _batinnya. Ino langsung berangkat dan meninggalkan toko bunganya begitu saja.

….

"Iyah.. ini merepotkan" tanggapan Shikamaru yang ditemui oleh bunshin Naruto.

…

"Apa? Guru.. eh, Fuga-kun menghilang!" Hinata terkejut mendengarnya.

…..

"Aku akan mencium keberadaannya" ucap Kiba.

…

"Seranggaku akan melacaknya" ucap Shino.

….

"Fuga-kun menghilang? Kita harus menemukannya" ucap Choji.

….

Sedangkan di ruang Hokage, Naruto menuntut Hiruzen agar mengeluarkan seluruh anbu yang ada di Konoha untuk mencari Fuga.

"Fuga menghilang. Kakek harus mengerahkan semua praksi untuk mencari Fuga-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Kau gila, Naruto. Ini bukan perang" ucap Hiruzen sambil menyerutu.

"Ini situasi darurat, kakek!" ucap Naruto. "Dia teman yang paling berharga bagiku-tebayo" imbuhnya.

"Kau minta bantuan pada teman-teman seakademymu saja, lagi pula para anbu sedang melaksanakan tugas penting" ucap Hiruzen.

"Kalau begitu, tanda tangani surat ini" Naruto memberikan selembar surat yang menyatakan Hogake telah mengijinkan semua gennin dan ormas yang ada di Konoha dalam pencarian Fuga.

Hiruzen membaca kop surat itu "Missi Rank S. Situasi darurat. Pencarian Fuga Yadu". Hiruzen Sweatdrop dibuatnya.

"Kakek harus menandatanganinya kalau tidak Kakek harus tanggung jawab-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah" ucap Hiruzen lalu menandatanganinya. Setelah selesai, Naruto langsung pergi begitu saja.

Setelah Naruto benar-benar keluar, empat anbu datang menghadap Hokage.

"Kenapa tuan menandatangani surat dari bocah itu?" tanya salah satu anbu.

"Ditandatangani ataupun tidak, dia akan bersikeras mencarinya" ucap Hiruzen. "Kalian awasi mereka" imbuh Hokage.

"Baik" sahut keempat anbu lalu menghilang.

To be continued.

Bagaimana Chapter yang ini, apakah buruk?

Teman-teman semua tolong review ya, please!

Jika terdapat kesalahan tolong dikasitau ya, mina-san!

sepesial info : Naruto dan Sasuke akan dibuat menjadi kuat oleh Fuga. Tomas juga akan mengajari naruto dan sasuke. kekuatan mereka bertiga akan setarap. mereka bertiga akan menjadi tiga ninja pedang terhebat dengan keahlian masing-masing. Sasuke akan mendapat mata shisui. naruto akan menjadi ahli ninjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, genjutsu dan naruto tak akan mudah mendapatkanya dia akan banyak melewati latihan keras karena di dunia ini tak ada sesutu yang bisa didapat dengan mudah. fuga diramalkan oleh tetua singa untuk membantu Naruto. jadi fuga berperan penting dalam cerita ini untuk menjadikan naruto yang terhebat. tunggu naruto sampai bertemu dengan tetua katak, tetua naga dan tetua singa.


	5. Chapter 5

**NARUTO dan karakter milik Kishimoto Masashi (Disclaimer)**

**Fuga Yadu © KURAWA**

**Warning :OC, OOC, hayalan belaka dan amatir, kemungkinan terjadi salah ketik karena Human Error, jalan cerita sesuai kehendak Author.**

**Rating :T semi M**

**Judul : The Great Ninja Uzumaki Naruto, mengisahkan tentang perjalanan hidup seorang anak yatim piatu yang ingin menjadi ninja no satu di dunia lalu bertemu dengan orang dari dunia lain yang banyak merubah hidupnya. Sebuah kisah versi KURAWA.**

**Genre : Adventur, action, fantasi, supranatural, sedikit Humor, friendsip, tragedy.**

**Spesial thank for **Stella Hime , , bayux666, Akira no Rinnegan, .750, Naru sayang Kaa-chan, .1420, Trio Riuricky, Guest, Nitya-chan, J, BlacknightSkyeye Yue- Hime, Kuroyuki Kitsune, Oncean FOX, monkey D nico, nandiblack21, , rifaiuzukaki1, rocketyellow, skygirl25, KirikaNoKarin, Luca Marvell, Black market, Nagasaki, penggemar, Lee Min Ah, Moyahime, julio fano, , joe, Hime Koyuki, Devil, kinghades78, Vipris, NamikazeKevinnn, .9, RAisen, UzuUchikaze Naru, , waone gaskins, wafihidayatulloh, Brian123, Kurama No Kyuubi141, mitsuka sakurai, AF Namikaze, , Lavenderamesthy, , Foxy-Chan, HyuNami NaruNata, Sabaku No Gaalank, .94, Writer-kun, Ayon R Srag, dikdik717, alifnamikazeuzumaki, yamada ayumu, Issei Oppai Dragon, … and para reader yang lain.

**The Great Nonja Uzumaki Naruto.**

**Chapter 5.**

Sehari penuh hingga dua hari sampai empat hari, Naruto dan kawan-kawan tak menemukan keberadaan Fuga.

"AAHHH… Fuga-kun di mana?" tanya Ino frustasi.

"Teman-teman hentikan saja, mungkin benar kata kakek tua mesum itu. Dia pasti akan kembali" ucap Naruto.

"Kau ingin menyerah begitu saja, Dobe!" ucap Sasuke.

"Bukan seperti itu, Teme!" balas Naruto.

"Sudah-sudah jangan berselisih" reda Sakura.

"Aku sadar aku telah bertindak berlebihan hanya untuk mencari Fuga yang sudah seperti kakakku sendiri. Aku melupakan akal sehatku, bahkan menyulitkan kakek Hiruzen. Aku terkesan bodoh dan konyol." ucap Naruto.

"Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri seperti itu, sangat merepotkan. Wajar saja kau melakukan hal hingga berlebihan seperti ini, itu karena kau sangat menyayangi Fuga begitu juga kami semua, Fuga dan Kau sangat sepesial bagi kami. Kehilangan salah satu dari kalian kami juga pasti sedih" ucap Shikamaru.

"Benar kata Shikamaru. Aku juga sangat sedih dan kehilangan" ucap Ino.

"Hah, kau itu!" ucap Naruto.

"Ini bukan hanya rasa kehilangan yang biasa, ini menyangkut perasaan cinta" ucap Ino _"dan persaingan"_ batinnya.

"Hah, aku tak mengerti tentang cinta-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kita lanjutkan latihan saja untuk persiapan babak final nanti. Pencarian ini akan sia-sia. Aku yakin Fuga akan kembali, aku tau bagaimana Fuga. Dia orang yang kuat-tebayo" ucap Naruto. _"Fuga tidak sendiri dia bersama Shimma-san"_ batinnya.

**_"Gwahahahaha! Akhirnya logikamu kembali juga, bocah!" _**ujar Kurama.

"Geerrrr, ini karena situasi yang membuatku kongslet. Kau tidak pernah merasakan rasa kehilangan makanya kau tak mengerti" ucap Naruto sinis.

**_"Jangan sembarangan, aku juga pernah merasa kehilangan. Rasanya sangat sakit, kau tau bocah!" _**balas Kurama.

"Kurama-san pernah mengalaminya?" tanya Naruto.

**_"Dulu aku dan teman-temanku terpaksa berpisah dengannya. Dia yang memiliki rasa cinta yang besar untukku dan teman-temanku. Perpisahan itu tak membuatku labil, itu adalah hal yang membuat aku semakin mandiri. Dan menjadi raja para monster." _**Ucap Kurama.

"Kalau begitu aku juga-tebayo. Aku akan berhenti merengek dan mulai sekarang akau akan serius. Aku yakin Fuga pasti kembali" ucap Naruto.

**_"Kau harus mempertahankan sifatmu ini dan asah otakmu menjadi pintar. Fuga meningkatkan daya logikamu itu agar kau bisa berpikir secara rasional. Mulai sekarang kau harus banyak belajar dari teman-temanmu dan pengalamanmu kelak. Kau bercita-cita menjadi Hokage kan? Jadi semangatlah! Aku akan selalu mendukungmu" _**ucap Kurama. _"Aku tak mau kalah, dengan kucing bodoh itu. Akulah raja dari semua monster bukan dia. Dasar pengacau" _batinnya.

"Baiklah Kurama-san, aku kembali dulu. Sampai jumpa kawan!" ucap Naruto lalu menghilang.

"Kenapa kau diam saja Dobe!" ucap Sasuke.

"Yang lain sudah pergi ya" ucap Naruto.

"Kau diam empat puluh lima detik, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang berpikir" ucap Naruto.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan itu tidak penting bagiku. Aku ingin tau tentang Fuga" ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tertarik untuk mengetahui tentang Fuga?" tanya Naruto terkejut.

"Aku merasa dia tau tentang Itachi dan Clanku" ucap Sasuke dingin.

Naruto sangat terkejut dibuatnya. _"Dia ini sangat pendendam"_ batin Naruto "Fuga itu orang segala tau. Dan aku tidak tau persis tentang hal ini. Dia hanya bilang dia suka membaca buku" ucap Naruto.

"Begitu ya" ucap Sasuke.

"Lebih baik kita latihan untuk mempersiapkan diri" ucap Naruto.

_"Aku merasa sifatmu berubah drastis sekarang"_ batin Sasuke.

Mereka lalu bubar dan latihan di tempat masing-masing. Naruto menuju hutan kematian sedangkan Sasuke menuju Training ground #7.

Kakasi yang melihat Sasuke tampak tak berkonsentrasi dalam latihannya, ia kemudian menegurnya "apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke?"

"Apakah Sensei tau tentang Fuga?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Kau penasaran juga ya" ucap Kakasi.

"Naruto bilang Fuga adalah orang segala tau" ucap Sasuke.

"Bisa jadi benar. Waktu ujian chuunin saat itu, dia menjelaskan kepadaku tentang jutsu baru yang dikuasai oleh Hinata kalau tidak salah namanya Tai Chi. Sepertinya dia mengetahui banyak hal" ucap Kakasi.

"Aku akan tanya langsung saat dia datang. Ayo lanjutkan latihannya lagi" ucap Sasuke kemudian kembali latihan.

Sementara Naruto baru sampai di Hutan Kematian di sana ia menemukan Hinata yang sedang latihan sendiri.

"Hinata, kau latihan di sini juga ya. Bagaimana kalau latihan bersama?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya Naruto-kun" sahut Hinata.

"Baiklah pertama-tama aku akan mengeluarkan Kurama-san" Naruto lalu membuat satu bunshin kemudian dikuasai oleh Kurama.

**"Ada apa?"** tanya Kurama yang menguasai bunshin Naruto.

"Tolong awasi latihan tanding kami ya, Kurama-san" ucap Naruto.

**"Baiklah" **sahut Kurama.

Naruto dan Hinata kemudian adu tanding dalam tehnik Tai Jutsu gaya mereka masing-masing.

Hinata yang ahli Taichi mampu mengimbangi kegesitan Taijutsu milik Naruto. Mereka berdua seimbang, Hinata memang menang keahlian dan kecepatan sedangkan Naruto menang dalam hal kegesitan, taktik dan ketepatan dalam menyerang.

Keduanya memiliki keahlian masing-masing membuat keduanya sangat sepadan dan seimbang. Tidak sia-sia Kurama melatih Naruto dengan keras dalam tehnik Taijutsu dan hasilnya sangat memuaskan.

Hinata adalah murid dari Shimma sedangkan Naruto adalah didikan Kurama. Kurama memang tak mau kalah dengan Shimma jadi dia menekankan latihan taijutsu terhadap Naruto demi bisa mengalahkan murid Shimma.

Pertarungan Hinata dan Naruto ini seperti mengadukan unsur _Yin_ dan _Yang_ dimana keduanya tak akan ada yang kalah maupun menang. Tehnik bertarung milik Hinata sangat lembut dan dingin itu berarti _Yin_ sedangkan tehnik Naruto keras dan panas itu berarti _Yang_ maka pertarungan ini tak akan menemukan hasil yang pasti.

Selama 11 hari Naruto dan Hinata melakukan latihan adu tanding dan selama itu juga skill mereka masing-masing mendapat peningkatan yang lumayan. Dan hari ini juga saatnya Fuga kembali.

**Di tempat latihan Fuga, bukit Harimau.**

"Sudah saatnya kau kembali" ucap Mushi.

"Baiklah" sahut Fuga.

"Kau masih belum bisa menguasai Genjutsu dan Fuinjutsu itu karena kau kurang berbakat dalan kedua tehnik itu" ucap Mushi.

"Haiyah… yang penting aku sudah mahir dalam Kenjutsu" ucap Fuga.

"Kau tidak ingin mempelajari dua jutsu itu?" tanya Mushi.

"Aku tau kapan untuk berhenti karena aku bukan tipe orang serakah yang ingin menguasai semua jenis jutsu padahal tidak mampu. Jujur aku memang lemah dalam Genjutsu tapi untuk Fuinjutsu aku akan berusaha dan sepertinya akan menarik" ucap Fuga.

"Kau bijak juga, bocah" ucap Mushi.

"Heh!" dengus Fuga.

"Baiklah, Tomas akan mengantarmu pulang" ucap Mushi.

"EEEEE? Kucing kecil itu lagi? Aku meragukannya" ucap Fuga.

"Hey bocah! Jangan sembarangan. Kau mau pulang atau tidak hah!" ucap Tomas sewot.

"Haiyah… baiklah-baikalah" ucap Fuga.

Fuga kemudian diantar pulang ke Konoha dengan naik elang dan tentu saja Tomas sebagai supirnya. Kalau ada ojek pasti si Tomas ama Fuga milih naik ojek. Tapi masalahnya di Konoha tak ada pangkalan ojeknya jadi mau tak mau mereka naik elang sambil bawa korek api untuk penerangan.

Fuga akhirnya sampai di Konoha dan langsung dipeluk begitu saja oleh Ino yang mendului Naruto.

Semua teman telah menyambut kembalinya Fuga dengan hangat.

"Fuck! Dasar wanita!" keluh Fuga. "Lepaskan aku, Ino!" ucapnya lagi.

Walau sedikit kecewa Ino melepasnya. "Aku kan kangen" ucap Ino polos.

"Hei pig, jangan sok manis di hadapanku errrr!" ucap Sakura sewot.

"Diam kau, Dahi!" umpat Ino.

"Hah… gadis-gadis aneh" gumam Naruto.

"Bro, maaf membuatmu kawatir" ucap Fuga kepada Naruto lalu mereka mengadu toss.

"Yang terpenting kau sudah kembali dengan selamat-tabayo" ucap Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Sakura dan Ino berteriak gembira "Kyaaaaa! Ada kucing lucu". Keduanya lalu mendekati Tomas dan menggedongnya bersama.

Tomas mengambil kesempatan, dia mengeliat-geliat manja di tangan dua gadis itu dan sesering kali menggosokan tubuhnya ke dada para gadis mungil itu.

Fuga melihat itu _"Fuck! Dasar kucing mesum"_ umpat Fuga dalam pikirannya.

Tomas mendengarnya, _"jangan menghancurkan kesenanganku, bocah!"_.

**Myaw… Myaw! **Suara Kucing.

"Kyaaa! Kucing ini manis sekali" ucap Ino.

"Fuga-kun boleh kami memelihara kucing ini?" tanya Sakura penuh harap.

"Tidak, itu kucingku" ucap Fuga.

"Biarkan saja Fuga, sepertinya mereka sangat menyukai kucing itu-tebayo." ucap Naruto.

Sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus sedangkan teman-teman yang lain dikacangi.

_"Sial kau bocah" _batin Tomas.

"Kalau kalian menyukainya. Kalian boleh sering-sering menjenguknya dan memebawakan beberapa tikus ke apartement Naruto" ucap Fuga.

"Baiklah" sahut Ino dan Sakura semangat.

_"Kurang ajar, dia memamfaatkan kelemahanku yang takut dengan tikus. Lebih baik melarikan diri saja"_. Tomas lalu kabur dam membuat kedua gadis itu sedih.

"Lebih baik seperti itu. Dia adalah hewan kuchiyose" ucap Fuga dan membuat Sakura dan Ino menjadi muram.

-0000000-

**Ujian Chuunin tahap final**

Stadiun pertarungan yang seluas Camp Nou (milik Barcelona) telah dipadati oleh para penonton. Penonton sudah tak sabar lagi menunggu pertarungan final ini.

Para petarung semuanya telah berkumpul dan siap untuk bertanding. Sasuke terlihat tegang memikirkan siapa yang akan menjadi lawan tandingnya, tapi dia sudah siap sepenuhnya. Dengan tehnik petirnya dia percaya pasti bisa lolos.

Papan nama kembali mengacak para peserta dan tak disangka-sangka peserta yang akan bertanding adalah Naruto VS Fuga. Jika keduanya menggunakan kekuatan monster siluman maka stadium akan hancur lebur. Penonton akan mati semua bahkan seluruh Konoha akan rata dengan tanah. Masalah besarnya adalah Kurama dan Shimma telah mengikat sebuah ikatan sebagai RIVAL. Logika saja kita ambil, jarang para Raja hidup akur lalu jarang juga Anjing dan Kucing akur. Hubungan rival ini terjadi saat Kurama dan Shimma sama-sama menjadi pelatih di hutan kematian.

Kedua peserta ini sangat bersemangat dan langsung masuk kedalam arena pertarungan.

"Fuga! kau sudah siap, bro?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Kita toss kepalan tangan terlebih dahulu" ucap Fuga.

Mereka berdua lalu melakukan toss dan berkomunikasi lewat pikiran.

_"Naruto, kita tidak boleh mengunakan kekuatan monster yang ada di dalam diri kita agar tidak terjadi masalah. Kita gunakan kemampuan yang kita miliki"_ ucap Fuga.

_"Tidak masalah-tebayo" _ucap Naruto.

Lalu mereka melepaskan tossnya. Genma wasit pengganti Hayate memulai pertarungan "mulai!"

Keduanya langsung melakukan handseals.

**_"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_**

**_"Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu!"_**

Mereka berdua menciptakan masing-masing 1000 bunshin bahkan wasit tak mendapat tempat untuk berdiri dan terpaksa Genma naik ke atas pagar pembatas.

Naruto asli yang berada paling depan dan sedang berhadapan dengan Fuga yang asli memberikan sebuah bola besar sebesar TV 14".

Fuga lalu melakukan handseal. **_"Fire style : Fire release"_**. Fuga membakar bola tersebut.

"Ini akan seru-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Baik ayo bertarung sampai titik tenaga terakhir" ucap Fuga.

"Yoshhhh!"

Naruto dan Fuga asli melompat jauh ke belakang lalu berdiri di garis paling belakang untuk menjaga garis pertahanan terakhir.

Genma merasa aneh dengan gaya pertarungan dua bocah ini. Karena dia diwarisi keyakinan yang Hayate yakini yaitu seurutan kalimat yang diyakininya sebagai sebuah pepatah 'pertarungan tetaplah pertarungan' jadi Genma memutuskan untuk ikut bersenang-senang. Dia lalu mengambil sebuah peluit dan membunyikannya untuk memulai pertandingan.

**Priiittt!**

Setelah bunyi peluit, bunshin Naruto langsung membawa bola api itu sambil menggoceknya ala C. Ronaldo. Setelah beberapa meter menggiring bola, bunshin Naruto di hadang oleh dua bunshin Fuga. Bunshin Naruto lalu mengoper bolanya ke bunshinnya yang lain, Fuga lalu melakukan sliding dan berhasil merebut bola dan berhasil menghancurkan bunsin Naruto yang membawa bola tadi dengan pukulannya.

Fuga menggocek bola ala Teves namun segera dihadang oleh satu bunshin Naruto yang langsung melakukan handseals. **"Wind style : Wind Blade Jutsu!".** Bunshin Fuga pembawa bola lenyap.

Naruto kini kembali menggocek bola secara zigzag ala Ronaldino untuk melindungi bola lalu dikejar oleh tiga bunshin Fuga yang siap memukul, menyeruduk dan menendang dengan tehnik taijutsunya. Lalu terjadi pertarungan satu lawan tiga di sekitar bola, mereka berempat saling mengadu taijutsu selama 10 menit bahkan membuat bola lama menunggu dan apinya hampir mati.

Saat api hampir mati pertarungan berhenti sejenak. "Stop!" jeda Fuga "api hampir mati bro!"

"Oke biar aku yang menghidupkannya-tebayo". Naruto melakukan handseals. **_"Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu"._**

Mereka bertarung lagi. Bunshin Naruto berhasil melenyapkan tiga bunshin Fuga lalu dia kembali menggiring bola dengan lincah. Bunshin Naruto berhasil melewat CB (central back) pertahanan Fuga dan diiringi sorak semangat dari para penonton, sedangkan Genma terlihat mondar-mandir di atas pagar untuk melihat arah bola dibawa.

Fuga asli terlihat tersenyum ringan sedangkan bunshin Naruto segera menendang bola dengan kencang dan menambah kobaran apinya dengan Ninjutu **_"Fire style: Mega Fire Ball Jutsu!"._**

Bola dengan kobaran api raksasa mengarah ke Fuga, dengan sigap Fuga menepis bola itu dengan pukulan **_"Mega Lightning Fist!"._** Bola api itu sekarang mengarah ke bunshin Naruto yang menendang tadi dan melenyapkannya.

Kini bola di kaki bunshin Fuga lalu mengoper ke bunshin Fuga yang ada di bagian sayap kiri lalu menggiring bola menuju bagian kiri lini lawan. Jauh dari samping kanan, bunshin Naruto melakukan sliding namun berhasil dihindari.

Setelah dekat di pertahanan terakhir kubu Naruto, bunshin Fuga mengumpan bola hingga melambung tinggi. Bunshin Fuga yang berada di depan Naruto asli melompat tinggi dan siap mengekop bola. Bunshin Fuga di udara melakukan Jutsu "**_Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" _**untuk memanggil helm lalu mengekop dengan kekuatan penuh.

Bola mengarah ke Naruto dengan berkecepatan tinggi lalu ia memukul bola dengan **_"Mega Fire Arm!". _**Naruto memukul dengan pukulan apinya hingga bola terpental ke arah bunshin Fuga yang belum menapak tanah dan melenyapkannya.

Para penonton bersorak meriah melihat pertarungan mereka berdua sementara wasit terlihat menikmati pertandingannya.

Sekarang bola berada di kaki Naruto asli. Dia juga menambah kobaran apinya. Naruto lalu mengoper dan malah ditangkap dengan tangan oleh bunshinya.

**Pritt! Prirtt! Priit! **Genma membunyikan peluit. Terjadi pelanggaran dan Fuga mendapat tendangan bebas di luar kotak pinalti.

Kali ini Naruto mati. Di depan Naruto asli terlihat lima bunshin Naruto memagari tendangan yang akan bunshin Fuga lancarkan.

Bunshin Fuga telah siap pada posisi, posisi bola juga sudah pas lalu bunshin Fuga menendang dengan keras ke arah Naruto asli.

Lesatan bola menghancurkan lima bunshin yang membuat pagar betis hingga bola berasil melesat dengan kencang ke arah Naruto asli.

**_"Double Fire Arm Defence". _**Naruto menahan bola dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang telah diselimuti api dan membuat api pada bola semakin besar.

Naruto melempar bola ke atas kepalanya lalu menendang dengan gaya salto. **_"Fire Phoenix Attack!"._**

Bola yang diselimuti burung api raksasa melesat ke arah Fuga yang asli. Bunshin Fuga yang mencoba menghadang langsung lenyap. Burung api raksasa itu terbang cepat dan ingin menelan Fuga hidup-hidup.

….

"Fuga-kun bisa mati hidup-hidup" ucap Ino.

"Fuga-kun bukan orang lemah, pig!" ucap Sakura.

….

Dengan sigap Fuga langsung melakukan Handseals. **_"Fire style: Fire Dragon Attack"_**

Dua raksasa api saling bertabrakan di udara dan kobaran apinya hampir membakar wasit yang sedang berada di atas pagar dan melenyapkan para bunshin yang ada di garis tengah.

Para penonton kembali bersorak karena terjadi pertunjukan hebat di arena. Setelah tabrakan keras, bola jatuh tepat di garis tengah. Kini bunshin keduanya masing-masing tinggal limaratus orang.

Setengah stamina dari keduanya sudah berkurang. Sampai saat ini belum bisa diketahui siapa yang akan keluar menjadi pemenang.

Bunshin Fuga menggiring bola dengan menyiapkan **_"Lightning Fist"_** sementara satu bunshin Naruto yang menghadang menyiapkan **_"Fire Arm". _**Lalu terjadi benturan kepalan tangan diantara keduanya, dua bunshin itu lenyap dan bola terlempar ke arah lain.

Bola sekarang ada di kaki bunshin Naruto dengan cepat bunshin Fuga mendekat untuk merebut namun bunshin Naruto melindungi bola dengan gaya defence C. Ronaldo. Bunshin Fuga sedikit kesulitan di sini lalu ia mengeluarkan taijutsu jurus mabuk lalu dibalas dengan jurus mabuk juga oleh bunshin Naruto. Karena dua bunsin itu sedang mabuk, bunshin Fuga dari arah lain mengambil bola lalu mengiringnya.

Bunshin Fuga yang sedang menggiring bola langsung diserang dengan **_"Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" _**oleh bunshin Naruto namun bunshin Fuga berhasil menghindar tapi dia mendapat pukulan telak **_"Fire Arm!" _**dari bunshin Naruto yang datang dari arah lain.

Sekarang bola telah dikuasai bunshin Naruto, lalu dia menggiring bola dengan lihai namun segera dihadang lagi oleh bunshin Fuga.

Pertarungan merebutkan bola semakin sengit berbagai jenis Ninjutsu yang mereka kuasai beradu dengan keras sementara posisi bola hanya berpindah-pindah di bagian tengah lapangan saja.

Saat bola di kaki bunshin Naruto, dia menyerang bunshin Fuga yang mencoba merebut bola dengan**_ "Fire ball jutsu!"_** lalu ditahan dengan bunshin Fuga dengan**_ "Black Flame Release!"._** Bola terlepas lalu diserobot oleh bunshin Fuga yang lain.

Bunshin Fuga menggocek bola lalu diserang oleh bunshin Naruto dengan**_ "Wind style: Wind Blade Jutsu" _**dengan sigap Fuga bertahan dengan**_ "Wind Defence! (pertahanan perisai angin yang beputar kecang dan melindungi tubuh Fuga)" _**dan bola kembali direbut.

Tiga bunshin Naruto menggiring bola secara bergilir lalu dihadang oleh tiga bunshin Fuga, mereka lalu mengadu jutsu untuk mempertahankan (di kubu Naruto) dan merebut bola (kubu Fuga).**_ "Wind Bullet Jutsu" milik Naruto beradu dengan "Wind Bullet Jutsu" milik Fuga._**

Jutsu-jutsu sesering kali beradu hingga bunshin mereka masing-masing tinngal satu. Para penonton semakin semangat bersorak bahkan saking serunya menonton pertarungan yang berbeda dari yang lain ini, Orochimaru harus menunda rencana penyerangannya terhadap Konoha untuk sementara waktu.

Fuga dan Naruto asli sudah kelelahan dan hanya tinngal dua bunshin yang berada di garis tengah arena.

Dua bunshin itu bertarung dengan taijutsu untuk merebutkan bola, pertarungan keduanya seimbang dan bola malah terpental ke atas dan tak lama kemudian dua bunshin itu lenyap karena kehabisan chakra.

Bola melayang di udara sedangkan Fuga dan Naruto sudah siap mengambil bola. Fuga menyiapkan jurus andalannya begitu juga Naruto. Lalu mereka berdua lari mendekati bola yang jatuh ke bawah dan memukulnya secara bersamaan sebelum bola itu menyentuh tanah.

**_"Super Mega Lightning Fist!"_**

**_"Super Mega Fire Arm Attack!"_**

Kedua pukulan dasyat itu mengenai bola secara bersamaan dan menghancurkannya hingga kedua pukulan itu saling berbenturan. Setelah dua pukulan itu bertabrakan terjadi gelombang yang membentuk bola cahaya hitam bening kemudian meledak.

**BLUUAAARRRRGGGG!**

**Syet! Bruggg!**

Keduannya terpental keras ke belakang. Fuga tersangkut di pagar pembatas arena sedangkan Naruto terkapar di tanah dengan setengah tubuhnya masuk ke dalam tanah.

Genma bingung harus memutuskan apa untuk hasil pertarungan ini, dia memutuskan untuk menunggu sebentar.

Tak lama kemudian, keduanya lalu bangkit dan berdiri kemudian saling berhadapan kembali.

"Kau hebat bro" ucap Fuga.

"Kau juga-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Walaupun mereka sudah kehabisan chakra mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan pukulan satu kali lagi.

**Pukulan penentuan.**

Para penonton kembali bersorak, sementara Orochimaru dalam topeng Kazekage menyemangati mereka dalam hati _"Maju Naruto-kun! Maju Fuga-kun! Oh yeah!"._

Mereka berdua siap untuk melakukan pukulan seorang pria sejati. Dua pukulan biasa dan lumayan bertenanga beradu.

**PLUKK!**

_Kepalan tangan mereka bersatu._

"Naruto! Kelak kita akan bertarung seperti ini lagi, ini sangat menyenangkan" ucap Fuga lalu tersenyum.

"Tentu saja-tebayo" ucap Naruto semangat.

"Haiyah.. kau ini masih tetap semangat walau sudah kehabisan chakra. Kau memang unggul dalam segi stamina dibanding aku" ucap Fuga.

"Tapi kau lebih cerdik dariku dan pada akhirnya kita seimbang-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku sudah lelah. Ayo kita istirahat" ucap Fuga.

"Yoshh!" sahut Naruto. Lalu keduanya meninggalkan arena pertarungan dan wasit memutuskan keduanya lulus menjadi Chuunin.

_"Kehebatan keduanya sudah melebihi Chuunin, beruntung Konoha memiliki orang-orang kuat seperti mereka" _batin Genma.

"Mereka akhirnya mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka yang sebenarnya" ucap Kakasi.

_"Ch, mereka itu! Sampai mana mereka menyembunyikan kekuatannya hah"_ batin Sasuke, ia terus merasa berada jauh di bawah mereka dan ia membutuhkan kekuatan untuk menyaingi mereka berdua.

_"Aku semakin tertinggal dan aku akan sedirian menjadi orang lemah di tim ini" _batin Sakura.

Papan kembali mengacak peserta dan terpilih, Sasuke VS Gaara.

"Sasuke!" panggil Fuga.

"Ya" sahut Sasuke.

"Ayo melakukan toss" ucap Fuga.

Sasuke lalu menurutinya dan dengan cepat Fuga mentrasfer chakra putihnya untuk menekan segel kutukan yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke. "Berjuanglah, kau pasti bisa" ucap Fuga.

"Setelah ini aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu ke padamu" ucap Sasuke lalu segera pergi ke arena.

"Dulu aku yang ingin menanyakan sesuatu ke padanya tapi sekarang malah dia yang ingin bertanya duluan, haiyah….! Dia sudah tak sabar ya" ucap Fuga.

"Kau tau tentang clanya?" tanya Naruto.

"Waktu kecil aku dan Shimma sempat mengintip clannya dibantai, aku mendapatkan sesuatu di sana yang harus Sasuke ketahui" ucap Fuga berbohong, dia tau tentang sejarah clan Uchiha karena dia senang membaca buku. Semakin umurnya bertambah, ingatan Fuga yang dulu semakin kembali.

"Kau ingin menyadarkan Sasuke? Seperti yang kau lakukan terhadap Kurama-san?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Haiyah…. Yang jelas Uchiha Itachi adalah orang baik" ucap Fuga lalu memejamkan mata dan sekejap ia tertidur sambil menyandarkan diri di tembok.

"Haiyah… Fuga? Tebayo!" keluh Naruto.

Fuga kembali membuka mata, "jangan mengambil sisipanku, haiyah!" lalu tertidur kembali.

Belum sempat bermimpi Fuga lalu dihampiri dengan tiba-tiba oleh Ino, lalu langsung memeluknya. "kyaa! Fuga-kun kau hebaaat!" puji Ino.

"Fuck! This girl is shit!" keluh Fuga

Muka Naruto lalu berubah muram dan Ino malah tersenyum "walaupun bahasamu aneh aku tau Fuga-kun menyukaiku" ucap Ino yakin dan membuat satu alis Fuga bergetar karena heran. "Dasar wanita!" umpat Fuga.

Naruto makin muram dan tiba-tiba Hinata datang, "Naruto-kun, selamat telah lulus menjadi Chuunin" Hinatapun tersenyum setidaknya membuat Naruto semangat lagi karena kedatangan Hinata.

"Kau juga harus bisa lolos, Hinata" ucap Naruto.

"Tentu saja, Naruto-kun" sahut Hinata.

Di arena, pertandingan akan segera dimulai.

"Aku akan meminum darahmu" ucap Gaara.

Tak ada respon dari Sasuke.

"Mulai!" seru Genma.

Pertarungan dimulai dengan Sasuke menyerang terlebih dahulu dengan tehnik Taijutsu.

Tehnik Sasuke mengalami kemajuan, ia meniru tehnik taijutsu Lee. Tehnik demi tehnik dilancarkan oleh Sasuke hingga membuat Gaara kewalahan. Kecepatan Sasuke juga hampir menyamai kecepatan Lee, ini berkat latihan kerasnya. Sasuke mengingat setiap gerakan Lee saat dia melawan Lee di hutan terlarang serta saat Lee melawan Gaara pada babak penyisihan.

Garaa di desak oleh Sasuke hingga terpaksa bersembunyi di dalam perisai pasir. Gaara berlindung di dalam bola pasir yang dirubahnya menjadi padat.

Sasuke lalu memutuskan mengeluarkan tehnik pamungkasnya, ia lalu sedikit mebungkuk dan memegang pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanan, jari-jari tangan kirinya tampak diluruskan sejajar lalu mengeluarkan aliran petir di sekitar tangannya.

Sasuke lari ke arah Gaara lalu menusuk.

**_"Raikiri! (Pisau petir)"_**

Sasuke berhasil menembus pertahanan Gaara dan berhasil melukai bahunya. Ini baru pertama kalinya Gaara terluka.

Ichibi nyaris keluar, semua kacau saat terdengar ledakan di gerbang Konoha, Kazekage menyerang Hokage ke-3 lalu para ninja negeri pasir dan bunyi bergerak menyerang, Konoha dalam bahaya.

Kabuto yang menyamar menjadi anbu bergerak cepat, lalu mengeluarkan tehnik genjutsu yang membuat semua orang yang ada di stadiun tertidur. Hanya beberapa ninja yang tidak terpengaruh, antara lain Kakashi, Gui, Sakura dan Shino.

Gaara yang terluka dibawa lari oleh Kankorou dan Temari ke hutan, sementara Sasuke mengejar mereka.

"Sakura bangunkan yang lain" ucap Kakasi.

"Ini? Genjutsu?" tanya Sakura.

"Cepat lakukan tugasmu" ucap Kakasi.

"Baik!" sahut Sakura.

**_"BOCAH! BANGUN!" _**teriak Kurama. Naruto lalu tersadar dari pengaruh genjutsu.

Dalam alam bawah sadar Fuga, Shimma memukul kepala Fuga. **_"Sadar! Fuga!"_**.

Fuga juga tersadar setelah Naruto.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Naruto! Sakura! Cepat kejar Sasuke yang sedang mengejar Gaara!" seru Kakasi.

"Baik!" sahut keduanya dan langsung bergegas pergi dengan dituntun oleh Pakkun, anjing kuchiyose milik Kakasi.

"Haiyah… ada keributan apa ini?" tanya Fuga.

"Shino, Shikamaru, Fuga! segera susul Naruto dan Sakura!" ucap Gai.

Mereka bertiga lalu menyusul segera. Shino mencari jalan lain sementara Shikamaru dan Fuga pergi bersama.

Sedangkan Hokage ke-tiga dibawa ke atas atap oleh Orochimaru yang menyamar menjadi Kazekage. Lalu terjadi pertarungan segit diantara keduanya.

Orochimaru adalah murid dari Hiruzen, Orochimaru duusir dari Konoha karena melakukan experiment terlarang yang menggunakan tubuh manusia hidup untuk dijadikan bahan penelitian. Dia diusir dengan tak terhorman menyebabkan dia membenci gurunya dan Konoha.

Di pihak lain, Sasuke terus mengejar Gaara lalu ia dihadang oleh Kankurou. Saat itu juga Shino tiba tepat waktu dan melawan Kankurou. Sasuke kembali mengejar sampai ia menemukan Gaara yang sedang dipapah oleh Temari.

Gaara yang emosi melihat kedatangan Sasuke langsung mendorong tubuh Temari hingga jatuh membentur pohon. "Jauhi aku, kakak! Aku tak bisa mengontrol diriku…. **Aku ingin membunuh orang ini!" **Gaara telah berubah menjadi Ichibi ukuran kecil. Monster rakun semi anjing berekor satu. Dia adalah salah satu dari Sembilan bijuu.

Sasuke terkejut melihat perubaah itu, "apa-apaan ini!"

**GGGRRRRRRRRRR!**

Ichibi lalu memukul Sasuke hingga terkapar di tanah, saat Ichibi ingin mencekik Sasuke tiba-tiba…

**_"WORAAAA! Super Mega Fire Arm Attack!"_**

Naruto memukul Ichibi hingga terpental, sementara Sakura dan Pakkun langsung mengamankan Sasuke.

"Lawanmu adalah aku-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

**"Kauuuuu!" **geram Ichibi lalu membalas menyerang.

Naruto lari mendekati Ichibi lalu memukulnya sekali lagi. **_"Double Mega Fire Arm Attack"_** pukulan dua tapak tangan penuh api mirib_ juuken _membuat Ichibi kembali terpental dan membentur pohon.

Setengah tubuh Ichibi mengkeretes lalu memunculkan setengah bagian kiri tubuh Gaara. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau? KENAPA?" teriak Gaara.

"Jangan pernah menyakiti teman-temanku" ucap Naruto.

"Teman? Begitu pentingkah hah?" tanya Gaara sinis. "Teman heh! Orang yang mengatakan dirinya sebagai teman itu semua bohong. Mereka.. MEREKA MEMBUAL!" Gaara mengingat kembali masa lalunya yang kelam, dia tak tau apa itu sebuah pertemanan yang ia tau dirinya sendirian, kesepian dan orang-orang mengatai dia itu pembawa sial. "Tak ada yang nama teman semuanya hanya omong kosong. Orang-orang menghindariku tak ada yang ingin berteman tulus denganku, mereka hanya menginginkan kematianku bahkan ayahku sendiri" ucap Gaara.

Naruto diam dan mendengarkan sedangkan Temari juga mendengarkan dari balik pohon.

"Dari kecil aku dibesarkan tanpa rasa cinta sedikitpun bahkan ayahku sendiri ingin membunuhku. Itu sebabnya aku membunuh untuk bisa hidup. Aku tak percaya dengan siapapun, mereka semua hanya ingin membunuhku" ucap Gaara lagi.

"Apakah Temari dan Kankurou ingin membunuhmu?" tanya Naruto dan membuat Gaara tersentak. "Kau bicara panjang lebar seakan dirimu itu yang paling benar. Aku sangat mengerti penderitaanmu dan aku tak menyalahkanmu. Hidup sebatang kara itu sangat sulit, aku sendiri mengalaminya, aku juga dikucilkan di desaku, orang-orang mengataiku jelmaan iblis rubah" Naruto merunduk, "Kau masih saja terlalu naïf, kau melupakan kalau disampingmu ada dua orang yang sudah pasti menyayangimu, kau lebih beruntung dariku. Aku tau kau merasakan sakit di sini" Naruto menyentuh dada kirinya dan kembali membuat Gaara tersentak.

"jangan membual" ucap Gaara.

"AKU TIDAK MEMBUAL BODOH! Apakah kau tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang kakak-kakakmu, hah?" tanya Naruto sinis membuat Gaara merunduk.

"Hentikan keegoisanmu itu dan seharusnya kau membuat dirimu berguna agar bisa diterima di desamu. Ayahmu bertindak seperti itu pasti memiliki sebuah alasan. Tak ada orang tua yang tak menyayangi anaknya." ucap Naruto.

"Omong kosong" ucap Gaara.

"Kau tau, ayahku sendiri yang memasukan monster ke dalam tubuhku dan membuat hidupku menderita" ucap Naruto sepontan, "tapi aku percaya kalau ayahku memiliki alasannya sendiri. suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan mengetahuinya" imbuhnya.

"Aku tak bisa sepertimu" ucap Gaara.

"Kita sama. Kita adalah jinchuuriki. Sesama jinchuuriki aku mengerti penderitaanmu, jadi jangan menyerah begitu saja dan hiduplah dengan baik." ucap Naruto.

"Apakah itu akan merubah pandangan orang terhadapku? Apakah aku akan memiliki teman?" tanya Gaara.

"Kau sudah memiliki teman, saudaramu juga adalah temanmu. Sekarang kau akan memiliki satu teman lagi yaitu aku" ucap Naruto.

Gaara terdiam dan terlihat sudah tenang, ia sudah kembali ke wujud normalnya.

Fuga dan Shino tiba-tiba muncul sambil memapah Kankurou. "kau juga akan memiliki teman satu lagi yaitu aku" ucap Fuga.

"Dan Aku" ucap Shino. Mereka ternyata sudah mendengar percakapan Naruto dan Gaara dari awal namun baru muncul di hadapan mereka sekarang.

Lalu Temari juga datang, "kami selalu menyayangimu, Gaara" ucapnya.

"Terima kasih, Temari! Kankurou!" ucap Gaara tulus.

Kankurou dan Temari lalu tersenyum.

"Kalian segeralah pergi sebelum para tentara Konoha sampai di sini. Cepatlah pergi!" ucap Fuga.

"Tapi.." bantah Temari.

"Cepat bawa Gaara pergi!" ucap Naruto.

"Kenapa kalian melepaskan kami?" tanya Kankurou.

"Itulah gunanya teman-tebayo" ucap Naruto lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kami akan membalas budi kalian di lain waktu" ucap Temari lalu segera pergi bersama saudaranya yang lain.

Sementara di Konoha, para Shinobi konoha sedang menahan serangan musuh. Konoha terlihat hancur akibat amukan ular raksasa kuchiyose milik Orochimaru semntara Orochimaru sendiri sedang melawan Hiruzen dengan jurus reinkarnasinya **_"Edotensei"_**. Orochimaru membangkitkan Hokage pertama dan kedua untuk melawan Hiruzen. Mereka bertarung di dalam sebuah penghalang yang dibuat oleh beberapa anak buah Orochimaru sehingga tak ada yang bisa menolong Hiruzen.

Hokage ke-3 terpaksa menggunakan jurus mematikan **_"Fuinjutsu: Shiki Fûjin (jurus penyegelan)" _** yang mengharuskan penggunanya mengorbankan nyawa untuk menghisap nyawa Orochimaru. Malangnya, Orochimaru lolos dan hanya roh kedua tangannya yang terhisap. Pertempuran berakhir dengan mundurnya musuh dan kematian Hokage ke-3.

Saat upacara pemakaman Hokage ke-3, semua orang sangat bersedih atas kehilangan itu. Cucu Hiruzen sendiri menangis histeris melihat peti mati kakeknya yang sedang dikuburkan.

Seusai pemakaman Hokage ke-3, dua sosok menyaksikan Konoha yang sudah porak - poranda dari kejauhan. Mereka adalah anggota dari ORNIJ (Organisasi Ninja) yang mengatas namakan Akatsuki yang dapat diartikan sebagai fajar dan juga bisa menjadi artinya kiamat.

Azuma dan Kurenai melihat dua orang yang mencurigakan itu, mereka lalu mengikutinya.

Azuma adalah guru pembimbing Shikamaru, Choji dan Ino.

Kurenai dan Asuma kaget saat mengetahui bahwa salah satu dari mereka adalah Itachi Uchiha. Seorang clan Uchiha yang membantai seluruh anggota clannya serta merupakan kakak kandung Sasuke yang ingin Sasuke bunuh. Itachi ditemani oleh seorang pengkhianat dari negeri kabut,Kisame Hoshigaki.

**Itachi** memiliki mata berwarna abu-abu gelap, dan rambut berwarna hitam yang membingkai wajahnya dan menggantung hingga ke dekat pipi, sisa rambutnya diikat kuda ke belakang (_ponytail_) yang kemudian tertutup oleh kerah tinggi jubah Akatsuki yang ia pakai, sebuah jubah dengan corak awan merah.

**Kisame** memiliki penampilan khusus yang menyerupai ikan hiu, lengkap dengan kulit berwarna biru pucat dengan mata yang kecil, serta memiliki struktur muka yang menyerupai insang dan gigi berbentuk segitiga tajam. Sama seperti namanya, Kisame, yang berarti "ikan hiu iblis". Meskipun penampilannya yang agak kasar dan kecintaannya dalam bertarung, gaya bicara Kisame tenang dan memiliki sopan santun. Kizame adalah salah satu ninja pedang legendaries, senjatanya adalah pedang hidup yang memiliki mulut besar dan bersisik tajam.

"Azuma.. Kurenai lama tak jumpa ya" ucap Itachi.

"Apa tujuanmu ke sini?" tanya Azuma.

"Apa tujuanku kau tak perlu tau" ucap itachi.

"Jika mau hidup silahkan minggir!" ucap Kizame.

"Kami akan menghalangimu" ucap Kurenai.

Lalu pertarungan terpecah.

Azuma dan Kurenai terdesak. Azuma terkena cabikan pedang Kizame di lengannya sedangkan Kurenai terluka akibat Genjutsu dari Itachi.

Saat Azuma dan Kurenai nyaris kalah tiba-tiba Kakasi muncul di hadapan mereka dan menghadang serangan Itachi dan Kisame.

"Kakasi Hatake. Tak kusangka kita bertemu di sini" ucap Itachi.

"Kau masih tetap seperti dulu" ucap Kakasi, "Jadi ini organisasi yang dikatakan Jiraiya-san ya. Akatsuki ya" imbuhnya.

"Aku akan membereskannya" ucap Kisame.

"Biar aku saja yang menangani ini" ucap Itachi lalu Kizame mengurungkan niatnya.

Pertarung kembali terpecah. Pertarungan Itachi dengan Kakasi berlangsung sangat sengit. Pertarungan tak berlangsung begitu lama dan dimenangkan oleh Ithachi. Kakashi terluka mental karena jurus ilusi Itachi. Gai lalu datang dan membuat Itachi serta Kisame kabur.

Di pihak lain, Para penasehat Konoha menemui Jiraiya dan memintanya untuk menjadi Hokage ke-5. Jiraiya menolak dengan alasan masih ada satu sannin lagi yang lebih baik daripada dirinya dan Orochimaru, orang itu ahli dalam bidang medis. Sannin yang lain bernama Tsunade.

Para penasehat sepakat dengan keputusan Jiraiya, lalu para penasehat menuntut Jiraiya segera membawa pulang Putri Tsunade.

Jiraiya memutuskan mengajak Naruto untuk mencari Tsunade. Setelah lama mencari akhirnya Naruto ditemukan olehnya.

"Ternyata kau sedang makan ramen ya" ucap Jiraiya. Naruto sedang memakan ramen bersama Fuga di kedai Teuchi.

"Ada apa, kakek tua mesum?" tanya Naruto.

"Ada perlu apa, old man?" tanya Fuga.

"Kebetulan kau juga di sini" ucap Jiraiya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto sambil mengunyah ramen.

"Aku akan membawa kalian jalan-jalan ke luar desa. Ada missi rank-A semi S untuk kalian" ucap Jiraiya.

"Benarkah? Apa missinya?" tanya Naruto tak sabar.

"Cepat katakan old man!" seru Fuga yang terlihat tak sabar juga.

"Baiklah dengarkan baik-baik!" ucap Jiraiya. Naruto dan Fuga tak sabar untuk mendengarkan.

"Mencari Putri Negara Api yang telah lama menghilang!" ucap Jiraiya lantang.

"Haiyah… aku kira missi mata-mata" ucap Fuga.

"Itu terdengar membosankan-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Missi kali ini sangat penting, ini demi kursi hokage yang masih kosong" ucap Jiraiya meyangkinkan.

"Yang benar saja-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Honornya sangat besar" ucap Jiraiya berbohong.

"Haiyah… benarkah?" tanya Fuga.

"Yakinkah honornya besar. Oke aku ikut dalam missi ini-tebayo" ucap Naruto semangat.

"Ayo cepat berangkat, old man! Jangan menunda-nunda waktu lagi" ucap Fuga semangat.

_"Haiyah… dua bocah ini ternyata mata duitan-tebayo" _batin Jiraiya meniru logat bicara mereka berdua.

Kakashi yang terluka akibat serangan Itachi dirawat di rumah sakit. Sasuke yang datang menjeguk tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan para jonin mengenai Itachi yang datang ke Konoha lalu Sasuke dengan amarah mencari Itachi.

Naruto bertemu dengan Itachi dan Kisame di hotel tempat Jiraiya menginap. Naruto sendirian sementara Fuga dan Jiraiya mempersiapkan beberapa perlengkapan untuk bekal perjalanan.

"Uzumaki Naruto, ikutlah dengan kami" ucap Itachi.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ikut saja dengan kami" ucap Kisame.

Sasuke tiba tepat waktu. "ITACHI!"

Sasuke dengan penuh amarah mengaktifkan sharingannya dengan tiga tomoe di retina matanya lalu mengeluarkan **_"Raikiri!". _**Tetapi Itachi terlalu kuat untuk Sasuke. Itachi menghajar Sasuke hingga babak belur, Sasuke terperangkap dalam genjutsu Itachi yang membuatnya mengalami luka mental dan tubuhnya juga terluka karena dihajar oleh Itachi.

Naruto yang mencoba menolong cakranya diserap pedang milik Kisame. Naruto nyaris ditebas, untungnya Jiraiya dan Fuga tiba tepat waktu.

"Jangan meperolok anak kecil" ucap Jiraiya saat baru muncul.

"Lepaskan kedua temanku" ucap Fuga. Fuga lalu menatap Sasuke penuh prihatin, Fuga mengerti tentang perasaan Sasuke.

Kedatangan Jiraiya membuat Itachi dan Kizame terdesak lalu memutuskan untuk kabur. Itachi dan Kisame melarikan diri karena merasa tidak dapat menandingi Jiraiya. Gai tiba sesaat kemudian, Sasuke yang terluka parah dibawa kembali ke Konoha oleh Gai, sementara Jiraiya bersama dua muridnya meneruskan mencari sannin ketiga.

Dalam perjalanan Jiraiya menjelaskan mengenai bahayanya Akatsuki, "Orang-orang yang kita temui tadi adalah komplotan Akatsuki" jelas Jiraiya.

"Akatsuki?" tanya Naruto.

"Mereka adalah kumpulan para missing-nin tingkat S. Mereka memiliki tujuan yang berbahaya, yang jelas mereka mengincarmu, Naruto!" jelas Naruto.

"EEeeee? Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan-tebayoo?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa yang harus dilakukan?" tanya Fuga juga.

"Kalian harus terus berlatih agar menjadi semakin kuat" ucap Jiraiya.

"Siap!" ucap Naruto semangat.

"Siapa yang akan kita cari?" tanya Fuga.

"Seorang sannin sepertiku" ucap Jiraiya.

"Nenek-nenek ya" ucap Fuga.

"Aku kawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke" ucap Naruto.

"Tenang saja, wanita yang kita cari adalah orang yang ahli dalam medis" ucap Jiraiya.

"Benarkah? Berarti dia bisa menyembuhkan Sasuke dan Lee kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja" ucap Jiraiya.

"Baiklah aku akan segera menemukannya" ucap Naruto.

"Terlebih dahulu kita harus tau apa kebiasaan nenek itu" ucap Fuga.

"Benar, biar kita mudah melacaknya" ucap Naruto.

_"Kedua bocah ini ternyata cerdas juga" _batin Jiraiya, "Dia paling suka berjudi dan minum sake" ucap Jiraiya.

"Ayo kita cari-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Jangan terburu-buru, wajahnya populer di seluruh Negara jadi tak akan sulit menemukannya. Ayo kita istirahat dulu di pemandian umum di depan" ucap Jiraiya.

"Baiklah, kebetulan tubuhku sudah sangat lengket" ucap Fuga.

"Aku juga mau bersantai sebentar" ucap Naruto.

Mereka lalu singgah ke pemandian itu.

**Pemandian Blue Rose, siang hari.**

Jiraiya bersama dua muridnya sedang memanjakan diri.

Naruto dan Fuga sedang memanjakan kulit-kulitnya dengan berendam di kolam air panas sedangkan Jiraiya sedang memanjakan matanya dengan pesona-pesona para gadis yang sedang mandi di kolam sebelah. Mengintip dari celah kecil yang ada di tembok pembatas.

"Oi old man! Ajari kami jutsu baru dan yang lebih menantang" ujar Fuga.

"Benar-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Jangan mengganguku, ini di bagian yang seru, semuanya kelihatan tau" ucap Jiraiya.

"Dasar kakek tua mesum" umpat Naruto.

"Hah…" Fuga hanya menghela nafas.

Setelah satu jam menikmati pemandangan gadis-gadis mandi, akhirnya Jiraiya merasa puas sedangkan Naruto dan Fuga sudah hampir matang karena lama berendam.

"Sudah selesai" ucap Jiraiya "saatnya aku melatih kalian jutsu yang baru"

"Benarkah? Jutsu apa itu?' tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Sebuah Jutsu ciptaan Yondaime Hokage" ucap Jiraiya.

"Waaaah pasti keren-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Yondaime.. Hokage?" tanya Fuga.

"Jurus ayah pasti hebat-tebayo" ucap Naruto

"Haiyah… ayo cepat tunjukan, old man!" ucap Fuga.

"Sebelumnya kita mencari tempat latihan dulu" ucap Jiraiya.

Mereka lalu mencari tempat latihan yang pas menurut Jiraiya. Tempat yang dipilih adalah pinggiran sungai, dimana disana sedang ada gadis-gadis yang sedang mandi tentunya.

Naruto dan Fuga sudah tak sabar melihat jutsu yang akan mereka pelajari, lalu Jiraiya memperagakannya.

**_"Rasengan!"_**

"Biar aku jelaskan" ucap Jiraiya. "Sebelumnya kalian sudah latihan memusatkan chakra dalan latihan berjalan di pohon dan di atas air sedangkan sekarang kalian lakukan cara yang sama. Pusatkan chakra ke tangan dengan mengalirkan terus-menerus dalam jumlah tertentu lalu ubah menjadi element angin kemudian gerakkan hingga membentuk putaran bola angin yang kencang" jelas Jiraiya.

"Seperti putaran tornado?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya sejenis itu" ucap Jiraiya. "Baiklah kita latihan sampai malam. Aku akan mengawasi kalian dari jauh" imbuhnya lalu pergi untuk mengintip.

"Hah dasar mesum!" umpat Naruto.

"Kau paham, Naruto?" tanya Fuga.

"Yang jelas, yang harus kita lakukan adalah memusatkan chakra di tangan dan menggerakannya. Dan aku sulit menjelaskannya biar aku coba saja dulu-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, pusatkan chakra" Naruto terlihat berkonsentrasi ke telapak tangan kanannya lalu muncul _rasengan._

"Wow.. Wow.. kau cepat belajar Naruto. Biar aku coba juga". Fuga juga berkonsentrasi lalu ia menciptakan _rasengan _yang sama seperti Naruto.

Kedua bocah ini menatap lekan-lekan rasengan yang ada di tangan mereka masing-masing, semakin ditatap mereka semakin ingin mempelajari jutsu lebih dari itu.

"Hah..!" keluh keduanya bersamaan.

"Haiyah… jurus ini lumayan hebat, tapi aku ingin yang lebih hebat dari ini" ucap Fuga.

"Aku punya ide-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Apa itu?" tanya Fuga.

"Aku sulit menjelaskan, aku coba langsung saja-tebayo" ucap Naruto lalu melakukan handseals.

**_"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"_** Naruto menciptakan satu bunshin.

Naruto asli mengeluarkan **_"Fire Arm!"_** sedangkan bunshinnya ditugaskan untuk mebuat rasengan di telapak Naruto asli lalu tercipalah **_"Rasengan Flame!"_**

"Wah kau jenius, Naruto. Tapi tunggu biar aku menambahkan sesuatu" ucap Fuga.

Lalu Fuga memberi element petir pada _rasengan flame_ Naruto kemudian terciptalah **_"LaserRasengan!"_**

Tiba-tiba Naruto merintih "Itai! Itai! Itaiiii!". LaserRasengan itu lenyap dan telapak Naruto terbakar.

Fuga panic "oh.. tidak!". Fuga lalu cepat tanggap "biar aku periksa tanganmu!". Fuga mengobati luka bakar Naruto dengan chakra putihnya dan tangan Naruto kembali pulih.

"Jurus itu berbahaya untuk tangan kita" ucap Fuga.

"Padahal jurus itu sangat keren-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Ayo duduk sebentar di bawah pohon sana lalu kita berpikir bagaimana mengatasinya" ucap Fuga.

"Oke!" sahut Naruto.

Mereka berdua terlihat berpikir keras.

Fuga terlihat memainkan rasengan seperti sedang memutar bola basket di telunjuk tangannya sambil berpikir.

Naruto yang tampak merebahkan diri terlihat mulai bosan karena dia bukan tipe orang pemikir.

Karena terlalu bosan, Naruto memutuskan untuk bermain-mais sebentar dengan rasengan yang ia baru pelajari tadi. "Fuga, lihatlah! **_Rasengan Piring!"._** Naruto menciptakan rasengan berbentuk piring yang berputar kencang.

"Aku juga bisa. **_Rasengan Semangkok Ramen!"._**

"Aaah, aku jadi lapar-tebayo. Baiklah! **_Rasengan Botol Sake!"_**

**_"Rasengan Pengorengan!" _**

**_"Rasengan Panci!"_**

**_"Rasengan Tutup Gelas!"_**

Fuga membalas, **_"Rasengan Miki Mouse!"_**

**_"Rasengan Kakek Tua Mesum! _**He.. he..he..!" Rasengan berbentuk wajah.

**_"Rasengan Kakasi-sensei!"_**

Naruto tertawa "Kyahahahaha! Wajah Sensei jelek sekali, bulat kaya kembungan!" tunjuknya. "Baiklah! **_Rasengan Sasuke!"_**

"Wahahaha! Sasuke botak!" tunjuk Fuga. **_"Rasengan Kiba!"_**

"Mwahahahaha! Wajah Kiba kaya panci bocor" ledek Naruto. "Baiklaahh! **_Rasengan Iruka-sensei!"_**

Fuga lalu tersenyum licik, **_"Rasengan Naruto!"_**

**"Gwaahahahahaha!" **tawa Kurama, **_"Wajahmu kaya ember pecah!" _**ledeknya.

Naruto menjadi muram.

**_"Gwahahahaha! Wajahmu kaya bocah kecebur got! Wahahaha!" _**tawa Kurama lagi.

Sementara Fuga juga tertawa lebar.

Naruto balas dendam, **_"Rasengan Fuga" _** dan di tangan kiri **_"Rasengan Kurama!"_**

Sekarang giliran Shimma yang tertawa lebar **"Gyaahahahahaha! Fuga, mukamu kaya kutu kepincut dan Kurama, kaya ban becak kempes. Gyahahahahaha!"**

Sekarang giliran Kurama dan Fuga yang muram. Sambil menatak jagut Fuga mengeluarkan **_"Rasengan Shimma!"_**

Kurama kembali tertawa sambil menunjuk Shimma **"Gwahahahaha! Kau seperti jemuran yang diperas. Gwahahaha!"**

**"Heh!" **dengus Shimma.

Sementara Naruto semakin tertawa sambil gulang-guling "Kyaahahahahaha!"

**"Diam, bocah!" seru Kurama dan Shimma.**

"Hehe, sudah bercandanya-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian Jiraiya datang menghampiri dua bocah itu dan menegurnya "Rasengan bukan jurus untuk dipakai sebagai mainan. Hari sudah sore ayo segera cari penginapan. Besok kita akan mulai mencari Tsunade!" seru Jirainya.

"Haiyah, baiklah" ucap Fuga.

"Iya iya-tebayo!" sahut Naruto.

To Be Continued.

**Tomas dalam mode memelas ala puss in boot "please review!"**


	6. Chapter 6

**NARUTO dan karakter milik Kishimoto Masashi (Disclaimer)**

**Fuga Yadu © KURAWA**

**Warning :OC, OOC, hayalan belaka dan amatir, kemungkinan terjadi salah ketik karena Human Error, jalan cerita sesuai kehendak Author.**

**Rating :T semi M**

**Judul : The Great Ninja Uzumaki Naruto, mengisahkan tentang perjalanan hidup seorang anak yatim piatu yang ingin menjadi ninja no satu di dunia lalu bertemu dengan orang dari dunia lain yang banyak merubah hidupnya. Sebuah kisah versi KURAWA.**

**Genre : Adventur, action, fantasi, supranatural, sedikit Humor, friendsip, tragedy.**

**Spesial thank for **Stella Hime , , bayux666, Akira no Rinnegan, .750, Naru sayang Kaa-chan, .1420, Trio Riuricky, Guest, Nitya-chan, J, BlacknightSkyeye Yue- Hime, Kuroyuki Kitsune, Oncean FOX, monkey D nico, nandiblack21, , rifaiuzukaki1, rocketyellow, skygirl25, KirikaNoKarin, Luca Marvell, Black market, Nagasaki, penggemar, Lee Min Ah, Moyahime, julio fano, , joe, Hime Koyuki, Devil, kinghades78, Vipris, NamikazeKevinnn, .9, RAisen, UzuUchikaze Naru, , waone gaskins, wafihidayatulloh, Brian123, Kurama No Kyuubi141, mitsuka sakurai, AF Namikaze, , Lavenderamesthy, , Foxy-Chan, HyuNami NaruNata, Sabaku No Gaalank, .94, Writer-kun, Ayon R Srag, dikdik717, alifnamikazeuzumaki, yamada ayumu, Kuroyuki Kitsune, , Arie fliger, namikaze rikudou, The Nirvash Destruction, Kazehana Koyuki, Higuchi Keitaro, Ilysm Hime bye Waone, Namikaze Uzumaki Hendrix Ngawi, Youzumaki dobe, Namikaze Pakong, UzumakiKito, aryancha, rizkiirawan3, sherry dark jewel, sanner uchiha, Yondaime Namikaze Fadil, … and para reader yang lain.

Skilas info : minim humor.

**The Great Nonja Uzumaki Naruto.**

**Chapter 6**

Sudah tiga hari Jiraiya bersama dua muridnya mencari keberadaan Tsunade. Mereka melangkah setapak demi setapak menuju arah barat, guru dan murid ini sudah seperti seorang Biksu dengan dua murid silumannya. Gokong dan Patkai. Pikirkan saja bagaimana keadaan kalau Jiraiya botak.

Setelah melewati padang dan pasir mereka akhirnya tiba di depan gerbang sebuah desa.

**Desa Judi Internasional. **Sebuah desa dimana semua para penjudi dari segala penjuru bertemu.

"Desa Judi ya" gumam Jiraiya, "Ayo kita masuk!" imbuhnya.

"Mungkin kita bisa menemukan nenek itu di sini-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Semoga saja" ucap Fuga.

Di lain tempat, di belakang sebuah hotel Judi berbintang lima, terlihat Orochimaru bersama Kabuto menemui Tsunade yang sedang bersama Shizune.

"Ada apa kau menemuiku?" tanya Tsunade. Sementara Jiraiya dan dua muridnya mengunjungi hotel tersebut.

"Aku minta pertolonganmu. Tolong sembuhkan tanganku" ucap Orochimaru.

"Jika aku tidak mau?" tanya Tsunade.

…

**Tsunade **adalah seorang wanita berkulit terang cukup tinggi dengan mata cokelat muda dan rambut pirang lurus. Rambutnya panjang sepinggang dengan poni sebahu membingkai kedua sisi wajahnya. Rambut belakangnya biasanya diikat menjadi dua ekor kuda longgar. Ia memiliki tanda belah ketupat violet di dahinya.

Dia memiliki payudara yang cukup besar, 106 cm dilingkar menurut Jiraiya. Dia sering memakai jubah rumput hijau dengan kanji untuk berjudi (赌, Kake) ditulis dalam hitam di belakang, di dalam lingkaran merah. Di tengahnya ia memakai komono tanpa lengan berwarna abu-abu dan memperlihatkan belahan dadanya, memakai celana panjang berwarna kebiruan, memakai sandal berujung terbuka dengan sepatu berhak tinggi dan cat pada kedua kuku tangan dan kaki. Dia juga memakai lipstik pink lembut. Dia juga memakai Kalung berliontin Kristal hijau dari Hokage Pertama yang tampak jelas di dadanya.

**Shizune** berperawakan manis, lembut, dan baik hati, serta pintar dan kuat. Kekuatannya ini juga didukung dengan kehebatannya dalam medis dan juga racun. Penampilannya, memiliki rambut hitam seleher, memiliki iris mata hitam cantik, mengenakan kimono hitam panjang hingga kaki. Dia senang membawa seokor babi kecil kemana-mana.

**Orochimaru** terlihat memiliki kulit putih dan rambut hitam panjang. Ia memakai baju desa Otogakure. Dengan semacam jurus terlarang, ia mampu mengambil dan menggunakan tubuh orang lain, namun setelah berbagai eksperimen, wujud aslinya merupakan ular bersisik putih.

**Kabuto **adalah asisten kepercayaan Orochimaru. Penampilannya biasa saja, senang memakai kaca mata bulat bening, warna rambutnya abu-abu panjang serta diikat ponytail di belakang.

….

"Jika kau mau menolongku, aku akan menghidupkan pacar dan adikmu" ucap Orochimaru.

Tsunade sebenarnya ingin sekali bertemu dua orang itu, tapi sekarang pemikirannya sudah berbeda, mereka berdua telah lama mati.

Tsunade terlihat terkejut namun tak lama kemudian ia berubah muram, dia mengingat kembali kejadian yang menyakitkan itu. Terpisah karena kematian itu sangatlah menyakitkan.

"Tsunade-sama!" tegur Shizune.

"Tsunade?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Akan aku pikirkan tawaranmu itu dan berikan waktu bagiku untuk berpikir" ucap Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama" tegur Shizune lagi. Dia tak ingin Tsunade salah jalan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan datang lagi nanti. Ayo Kabuto, kita pulang!" ucap Orochimaru. Mereka lalu beranjak pergi. Tsunade dan Shizune juga segera pergi.

Sedangkan Jiraiya bersama dua muridnya sedang mengunjungi Hotel Judi bintang lima tersebut. Jiraiya dan dua muridnya terlihat sedang mendekati seorang bandar judi dadu untuk menanyakan keberadaan wanita yang mereka cari.

"Hei, apa kau pernah melihat orang ini?" tanya Jiraiya sambil menunjukkan foto Tsunade.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau siapanya?" tanya balik bandar itu.

"Aku penagih hutang" ucap Jiraiya mantap.

"Cepat katakan apa kau pernah melihatnya?" desak Naruto.

"Apa untungnya jika aku memberitau kalian? Tak semudah itu" badar itu malah mendengus.

"Jika kau tak ingin cara yang mudah, aku sendiri yang mencari tau di setiap celah otakmu dengan tanganku ini" ucap Fuga dengan memperlihatkan genggaman kasarnya.

Bandar itu menjadi merasa ngeri, "baiklah akan aku beritau, tadi wanita itu di sini tapi dia baru saja pergi" ucapnya sambil ketakutan.

Jiraiya lalu segera meninggalkan hotel judi itu dan setelah beberapa menit mencari, mereka memutuskan untuk mengunjungi sebuah kedai arak berbintang lima yang tak jauh dari hotel judi tadi.

**Kedai arak Internasional Desa Judi Internasional. **Di sini dijual arak terbagus di dunia dan berumur sampai ribuan tahun.

Tsunade terlihat sudah setengah mabuk, walaupun sudah seperti itu dia terus minum dan minum lagi. Di sampingnya terlihat Shizune bersama seekor babi pink yang sedang duduk kawatir.

"Tsunade-sama, anda sudah banyak minum. Tolong hentikan!" seru Shizune penuh kekawatiran.

"Aku belum mabuk, Shizunee…" ujar Tsunade.

"Guuiiikkkk….!" suara babi.

Tak lama kemudian Jiraiya dan dua muridnya datang, mereka akhirnya menemukan Tsunade.

"Tsunade, lama tak bertemu ya" ucap Jiraiya lalu ikut duduk bersama.

"Jiraiya?" Tsunade sedikit terkejut.

"Tuan Jiraiya, kenapa tuan bisa ada di sini?" tanya Shizune, _"Tak ku sangka, dalam sehari bisa bertemu dua sannin secara bergantian" _batinnya.

"Diakah nenek itu? Haiyah… sangat jauh berbeda" ucap Fuga.

"Dia terlihat seperti gadis remaja-tebayo. Kau tidak bercanda kan, kakek tua mesum?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia sebaya denganku, dia memakai jutsu regenerasi 'Shouzousaisei No Jutsu' dan membuat tubuhnya selalu muda" jelas Jiraiya.

"Tapi itu akan memperpendek umurnya" imbuh Shizune.

"Aku tak mau membuang-buang waktu lagi, langsung aku katakan saja. Tsunade! Para penasehat Negara Api ingin mengangkatmu menjadi Hokage!" ucap Jiraiya.

"Jadi apa yang tejadi pada Hokage sebelumnya?" tanya Shizune.

"Konoha diserang dan Hokage terbunuh di tangan Orochimaru" jelas Jiraiya.

Shizune tampak sangat tekejut mendengarnya.

"Kemudian para penasehat menunjuk Tsunade untuk menjadi Hokage berikutnya" imbuh Jiraiya.

"Aku tidak mau!" bantah langsung Tsunade, "aku tidak peduli sedikitpun, menjadi Hokage adalah tidakan yang bodoh"

"Tsunade-sama" tegur Shizune. Sedangkan Naruto terlihan mengepalkan tangannya, emosinya meningkat setelah mendengar itu.

Tsunade melanjutkan ucapannya, "hanya orang bodoh yang ingin menjadi Hokage".

"Itu artinya kau meremehkan pendahulu kita" ucap Jiraiya. Sementara Fuga masih tetap duduk tenang sedangkan Naruto semakin marah.

"Heh! Mereka semua orang bodoh. Hanya orang bodoh yang mengorbankan dirinya untuk orang lain. Semua Hokage itu adalah kumpulan orang-orang bodoh" ucap Tsunade lagi.

"Tsunade-sama, anda sudah mabuk berat" tegur Shizune.

"Aku tidak mabuk. Aku ingin menjelaskan kepada orang-orang ini kalau menjadi Hokage itu adalah hal buruk"

"DIAM!" teriak Naruto karena kemarahannya sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi "jangan menghina nama Hokage, akan aku bunuh kau!" ucapnya dingin. Tatapannya dingin dan warna iris matanya berubah menjadi hitam.

Fuga menyadari itu namun dia belum bertindak sedangkan Tsunade yang mendengar itu langsung berdiri dan menaikkan satu kakinya ke atas meja.

"Siapa kau bocah? Beraninya membentakku, kau tidak tau berhadapan dengan siapa, hah!" bentak Tsunade.

"Tak peduli siapapun kau, aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu!" ucap Naruto sinis.

"Sebegitunyakah kau membela yang namanya Hokake hah? sudah ku bilang Hokage itu kumpulan orang-orang bodoh" ucap Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama!" tegur Shizune.

"Kurang ajar!" Naruto semakin marah lalu ia hendak memukul Tsunade tapi ditahan oleh Jiraiya sementara Fuga masih tetap tenang.

"KAU! Kau sudah meremehkan para Hokake itu artinya kau juga meremehkan ayahku. Kau! Kau akan mendapat akibatnya" ucap Naruto.

"Hey bocah, jika kau berani ayo selesaikan di luar" ucap Tsunade.

"Jika aku berhasil mengalahkanmu. Kau harus menarik kata-katamu itu dan ikut kami pulang ke Konoha dan minta maaf pada semuanya terutama pada mendiang kakek Hiruzen" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan segan" ucap Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama!" ucap Shizune.

Mereka semua kemudian keluar kedai, Naruto terlihat sangat marah dengan mata hitam gelap menandakan sebuah kebencian yang ada di dalam diri Naruto telah bangkit.

**Jangan Meremehkan Nama Hokage.**

Hari sudah malam, Naruto dan Tsunade sekarang saling berhadapan, Naruto terlihat sangat marah sedangkan Tsunade terlihat acuh.

Naruto mengeluarkan kunai lalu dengan cepat menyerang Tsunade namun tangannya ditangkap dengan mudah kemudian tubuh Naruto dilempar hingga memebentur tembok bangunan yang ada di belakang Tsunade.

Naruto bangkit kembali, ia tau kalau dia salah menantang orang tapi dia tetap bersikeras melawan Tsunade demi membela nama Hokage.

"Kau itu bodoh sama seperti para Hokage itu" ucap Tsunade.

"DIAM! WUAAAAAAAAAAA! GRRRRRRR!" suara Naruto berubah menjadi serak dan menyeramkan "aku akan membunuhmu!" ucap Naruto seram lalu ia membuat putaran bola angin berwarna merah **_"Rasengan Flame"._**

"Naruto hentikan!" tegur Jiraiya.

Tsunade terkejut begitu juga Shizune melihat jurus yang dipakai oleh Naruto, "dia.." ucap Tsunade.

"Kau tak akan ku maafkan!" ucap Naruto lalu lari ke arah Tsunade untuk menghantamnya dengan _rasengan _miliknya dan tiba-tiba…

**_"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"_**

Keluar macan kumbang hitam yang berpenampilan seperti kunoichi yang langsung menahan serangan Naruto dan melenyapkan rasengannya.

**Sementara keadaan di dalam alam bawah sadar Naruto,** Kurama terlihat berusaha menyadarkan Naruto yang sedang dikuasai oleh kebencian. **"Naruto! Sadarlah! Tenangkan dirimu!" **seru Kurama**_"Sial, penjara ini sangat mengganggu" _**batinnya.

Fuga bergerak cepat dan jika rasengan Naruto mengenai Tsunade maka sudah dipastikan jurus Naruto akan membunuhnya. Tsunade sangat terkejut di sini, bahkan yang lainnya. Rasengan yang diciptakan oleh Naruto sudah melebihi kemampuan penciptanya, Yondaime Hokage.

"Terimakasih Jugras" ucap Fuga.

**"MMmmm!" **sahut Jugras.

Fuga langsung menekan hawa iblis yang keluar dari dalam tubuh Naruto dengan chakra putihnya dan setelah beberapa menit Naruto kembali tenang. _"Sisi gelapnya telah terbangun. Jika ini terus terjadi, Yami Naruto akan muncul" _batin Fuga.

Kini Naruto telah kembali tenang, "jangan menghina Hokage lagi!" ucap Naruto sinis.

"Kenapa kau begitu keras membela nama Hokage?" tanya Tsunade.

"Karena cita-citaku ingin menjadi Hokage dan aku pasti mendapatkan gelar itu" ucap Naruto mantap.

Mendengar itu Tsunade tersentak, ia mengingat kembali pacar dan adiknya. Ia merasa Naruto mewarisi sifat keduanya. "Heh!" dengus Tsunade.

Fuga tiba-tiba menusuk tangannya sediri hingga berdarah kemudian ia memperlihatkannya kepada Tsunade. Tsunade langsung ketakutan karena trauma dengan darah. Fuga menunjuknya dengan tangannya yang terluka itu, "kau kalah, jadi tarik kembali perkataanmu yang menghina Hokage tadi" ucap Fuga datar.

"Fuga!" tegur Jiraiya, _"Kenapa anak itu… sial!"_

Naruto terlihat bingung melihat tingkah Fuga yang melukai tangannya sendiri.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune sangat kawatir begitu juga babinya, Tonton.

Tsunade langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain tapi Fuga mengetauinya kemudian mengikutinya.

Tsunade pergi menenggelamkan diri di kegelapan malam di sela-sela dua buah bangunan tapi Fuga sudah terlebih dahulu berada di sana dan langsung menegurnya. "Dan dan Nawaki, mereka kan orang yang amat kau sayangi?" tanya Fuga sambil menyandarkan diri di tembok dan ucapannya membuat Tsunade sangat terkejut.

"Siapa sebenarnya kau? Kenapa kau tau tentang mereka?" tanya balik Tsunade.

Sementara Jiraiya, Shizune dan Naruto terlihat bingung mencari mereka.

"Shizune! Sebaiknya kau dan Naruto mencari sebuah penginapan biar aku yang mencari mereka berdua" ucap Jiraiya.

"Baik" sahut Shizune.

"Tapi.." bantah Naruto.

"Tenang Naruto, aku akan menemukan mereka" ucap Jiraiya.

"Baiklah-tebayo" sahut Naruto.

Sedangkan di tempat Tsunade dan Fuga, Tsunade terlihat sangat tegang. "Sebenarnya siapa kau?" tanya Tsunade.

"Kalung itu dari Hokage pertama kan? Kau juga pernah mengadiahkan kalung itu kepada dua orang yang kau sayangi itu kan? Tapi tak lama kemudian mereka mati satu-persatu setelah mendapat hadiah kalung itu" ucap Fuga.

"Kenapa Kau tau itu? Siapa kau?" tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Jadi benar ya, semua itu ternyata benar. Setelah kematian kekasihmu, kau menjadi takut dengan darah" ucap Fuga.

"Kenapa kau tau banyak tentangku. Kau murid dari Jiraiya kan?" tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Aku memang murid dari old man." sahut Fuga.

"Katakan darimana kau tau semua tentangku?" tanya Tsunade.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu, jika kau memang amat menyayangi mereka seharusnya kau melindungi impian mereka, cita-cita mereka yang tak kesampaian" ucap Fuga dan membuat Tsunade tersentak.

Tsunade kembali teringat tentang kekasih dan adiknya, mereka berdua memiliki impian yang sama yaitu menjadi Hokage.

"Kau tadi terlalu menghina nama Hokage dan membuat marah Naruto, itu adalah kesalahan terbesarmu dan itu juga telah mengecewakan kekasihmu dan adikmu. Setelah kau mati nanti bagaimana kau menjelaskannya kepada mereka, seharunya kau bisa berpikir ke arah itu" ucap Fuga dan lagi-lagi Tsunade tersentak, membuatnya tak sanggup berbicara dan tak disengaja Jiraiya juga mendengar perkataan Fuga itu dari sisi lain dan keberadaannya tak disadari oleh Fuga dan Tsunade.

"Sebuah impian dari Dan dan Nawaki sekarang telah menjadi cita-cita Naruto. Naruto mewarisi keyakinan mereka berdua dan aku harap kau berhenti menengok ke belakang lagi sedangkan di depanmu terlahir sosok mereka berdua" ucap Fuga lagi.

"Kau benar" ucap Tsunade "Kau masih bocah tapi pemikiranmu sudah melebihiku, sekarang aku hanya ingin tau bagaimana kau bisa tau banyak tentang diriku?" tanya Tsunade.

"Aku adalah aku dan Fuga namaku. Aku tau banyak tentangmu karena aku senang membaca buku" ucap Fuga.

"Buku?" tanya Tsunade tak percaya.

"Seseorang menuliskan sebuah kisah tentangmu, kisah seorang sannin yang melegenda. Semua tentangmu, semua yang kau alami bahkan hobimu ditulis ke dalam buku. Buku itu sampai ke tanganku dan aku membacanya" ucap Fuga.

"Begitu ya" ucap Tsunade.

"Tapi buku itu telah dibakar oleh ayahku, penulisnya juga sudah mati" ucap Fuga berbohong lalu tersenyum.

"Yah… padahal aku ingin melihat buku itu" ucap Tsunade.

"Hehe" tawa Fuga ringan.

Sedangkan Jiraiya sudah bisa tersenyum lega, ia lalu pergi sebelum diketahui oleh keduanya.

"Terimakasih tuan banyak bicara, berkat kau aku jadi mengerti dan aku tau apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Oke! Aku bersedia menjadi Hokage, paling tidak aku bisa selamat dari kejaran para rentenir, hehe!" ucap Tsunade lalu tersenyum.

"Haiyah… dasar Nenek Tsunade!" ucap Fuga.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi, bocah berisik!" ucap Tsunade sambil menatap horror ke arah Fuga.

"Heh!" Fuga hanya mendengus.

**TAK!**

Tsunade menjitak kepala Fuga hingga benjol sebesar bola pingpong.

"Kenapa kau menjitakku, hah!" keluh Fuga.

"Dasar bodoh! Itu artinya aku menyayangimu, bocah!" ucap Tsunade.

"Shit! Woman like a shit!" keluh Fuga sambil memasang muka muram.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita cari yang lain dan segera mencari penginapan. Besok kita akan kembali ke Konoha" ucap Tsunade.

Keesokan harinya, Orochimaru dan Kabuto lalu menemui Tsunade yang saat itu sedang bersama yang lainnya untuk meminta jawaban yang dijanjikan oleh Tsunade.

"Tsunade, aku harap kau memberi jawaban yang menyenangkan" ucap Orochimaru.

"Aku ingin bertemu mereka berdua" ucap Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama!" tegur Shizune.

"Tsunade!" tegur Jiraiya.

"Tsunade-bachan!" tegur Naruto.

"Grandma!" tegur Fuga.

Orochimaru tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Tapi cukup di alam mimpi saja. Sekarang aku malah ingin membunuhmu, Orochimaru!" ucap Tsunade.

"Ke-napa? Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan memaksamu" ucap Orochimaru.

Tsunade menolak untuk menolong kemudian memilih untuk bertarung melawan Orochimaru dan Kabuto, dibantu Jiraiya yang bersama kedua muridnya. Pertarungan antar sannin berlangsung sengit, masing-masing mengeluarkan kuchiyose andalnnya, Tsunade dengan Katsuyu (siput raksasa), Jiraiya dengan Gamabunta (katak raksasa), dan Orochimaru dengan Manda (ular raksasa).

Pertarungan tak berlangsung lama, Orochimaru terpaksa mundur karena kalah jumlah dan kondisinya sudah semakin parah. Tsunade-pun akhirnya mau mengisi posisi Hokage ke lima kemudian ia menghadiahkan kalung dari Hokage pertama untuk Naruto dan satu jitakan kasih sayang kepada Fuga.

"Haiyah, kenapa kena lagi sih?" keluh Fuga.

"Wah kalung ini sangat keren-tebayo" ucap Naruto lalu tak disangka-sangka keningnya dikecup oleh Tsunade hingga membuatnya mematung sesaat.

Beberapa hari sesudah pertarungan sannin yang dahsyat, Naruto dan Fuga besama Tsunade dan yang lainnya telah kembali ke Konoha. Setelah pelantikan Hokage ke-5, Tsunade membicarakan masalah operasi untuk menyembuhkan Lee akibat menggunakan 'urarenge' saat melawan Garaa di Ujian Chuniin lalu. Operasi kemungkinan gagal, Gai maupun Lee kaget, tetapi Gai tetap meyemangati Lee. Sementara itu,Sasuke yang baru dikalahkan oleh Itachi menjadi kesal, ia juga kesal karena merasa tersaingi oleh Naruto yang makin kuat. Saat Sakura dan Naruto menjenguk, Sasuke malah menantang duel Naruto.

"Hei Naruto! Ayo bertarung denganku. Sekarang!" ucap Sasuke.

"Ee? Kau bercanda, Teme? Kau baru saja siuman, kondisimu masih belum fit-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Apa kau takut, hah? Ayo lawan aku kalau berani!" ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Aku tidak ada mood bertarung denganmu-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Ayo bertarung! Apa kau begitu takutnya melawan aku?" remeh Sasuke.

"Baiklah, akan aku layani kemauanmu. Ingat baik-baik aku tak takut denganmu, Teme!" ucap Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Tolong hentikan!" jerit Sakura namun keduanya mengacuhkannya.

Mereka lalu menuju atap rumah sakit untuk berduel.

"Aku tak akan segan-segan" ucap Sasuke lalu membuat sebuah jurus andalannya, **_raikiri._**

"Aku tak akan mengalah-tebayo!" ucap Naruto lalu membuat sebuah **_rasengan._**

Mereka hendak mengadu kedua jurus itu namun Kakasi tiba-tiba muncul untuk meleraikan keduanya. Kakasi langsung membelokkan jurus mereka hingga mengenai benda-benda yang berada di sekitar mereka, sementara Sakura menjerit "Sasuke-kun.. Naruto.. Hentikan.." lalu menangis.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Kakasi.

Sasuke hanya mendengus lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Heh, dia itu sangat sombong!" dengus Naruto.

"Kau juga sama, kenapa menyerang teman dengan jurus itu?" tanya Kakasi.

"Dia yang memulai duluan" ucap Naruto.

"Jika jurus itu mengenai Sasuke, kau bisa membunuhnya" ucap Kakasi.

Naruto tak menjawab, ia malah pergi dari tempat itu _"jika aku tidak memakai jurus itu, dia yang akan membunuhku. Sasuke itu, dia benar-benar naïf!" _batin Naruto.

Kakasi lalu mendekati Sakura yang masih menangis, "semua akan baik-baik saja, Sakura!" ucap Kakasi.

"Kakasi-sensei janji?" tanya Sakura.

Kakasi kemudian tersenyum.

Sementara di luar Konoha, keempat ninja bunyi handalan Orochimaru telah tiba. Sedangkan Sasuke terlihat sedang melamun di sebuah tempat di pinggiran Konoha.

_"Sampai sejauh mana kemampuanmu, hah! Naruto!" _batin Sasuke. _"Aku harus menjadi lebih kuat darinya" _kemudian ia mengingat perkataan Kabuto saat ujian chuunin dulu, _"sudah aku putuskan, aku akan menemui Orochimaru"_.

Sasuke terus berdiam diri hingga malam tiba dan enggan untuk pergi dari tempatnya duduk. Sementara empat Ninja Bunyi sedang memperhatikan Sasuke sejak tadi.

Keempat ninja bunyi andalan Orochimaru yaitu Tayuya, Sakon, Kidomaru dan Jirobou datang ke Konoha untuk menjemput Sasuke dan membawanya ke tempat Orochimaru setelah diperintah Orochimaru dan pada malam itu juga mereka bertemu Sasuke.

Mereka tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja di hadapan Sasuke.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kami bukan musuhmu. Kami datang untuk menjemputmu atas perintah Tuan Orochimaru" ucap salah satunya. "Perkenalkan, aku Kidoumaru dari gerbang timur"

"Aku Jiroubou dari gerbang selatan"

"Tayuya dari gerbang utara"

"Sakon dari gerbang barat"

"Kami ninja Desa Oto" ucap keempatnya.

"Tuan Orochimaru menjanjikan kekuatan untukmu" ucap Kidoumaru.

"Benarkah, bawa aku ketempatnya lagi pula aku sudah bosan dengan orang-orang di sini" ucap Sasuke.

"Kami akan tunggu di luar Konoha, segeralah bergegas!" ucap Kidoumaru.

Sasuke yang merasa tertinggal jauh oleh Naruto, menyanggupi tawaran Orochimaru untuk bergabung dengannya dan memutuskan pergi saat tengah malam. Ditengah-tengah perjalanan sebelum keluar gerbang Konoha, Sasuke dicegat oleh Sakura untuk mencegah Sasuke pergi.

"Sasuke-kun! Jangan pergi!" seru Sakura.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, "jangan menghalangiku, Sakura!"

"Aku mohon jangan meninggalkanku!" ucap Sakura.

"Minggirlah!" seru Sasuke.

"Jika kau harus pergi, setidaknya bawalah aku juga" ucap Sakura.

"Kau jangan mencoba menghalangiku!" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau kau meningalkan aku, Sasuke-kun!" ucap Sakura.

"Heh, aku sama sekali tak peduli dengan mu" ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi aku sangat peduli denganmu, Sasuke-kun. Jadi aku mohon jangan pergi meningalkanku" ucap Sakura.

Sasuke mengacuhkan Sakura, lalu ia hendak melangkah lagi namun tangannya ditarik oleh Sakura untuk menahannya pergi. "Sasuke-kun, aku sangat mencintaimu jadi tinggalah bersamaku. Aku berjanji tak akan mempersulit dirimu, aku akan setia berada di sisimu." ucap Sakura.

Sasuke tak begitu bodoh untuk mengetahui perasaan Sakura namun dia tak begitu peduli dengan pernyataan Sakura tadi. "sudah aku bilang, aku tak peduli sedikitpun denganmu" ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, aku akan melakukan apapun demimu" ucap Sakura.

"Maaf Sakura" ucap Sasuke lalu memukul bahu Sakura hingga pingsan, "aku harus pergi demi ambisiku" ucapnya lagi.

Sakura bermaksud meyakinkan Sasuke untuk tidak pergi tetapi gagal dan kemudian pada pagi esok harinya, berita itu segara diketahui oleh Tsunade lalu ia segera memerintahkan Shikamaru untuk membuat sebuah tim untuk membawa pulang Sasuke dan setelah berkeliling Konoha, tim akhirnya terbentuk. Tim itu terdiri dari Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Naruto dan Neji.

**Pengejaran Sasuke di mulai.**

Sebelum tim Shikamaru pergi meningalkan gerbang Konoha, Sakura berpesan terhadap Naruto.

"Naruto! Tolong bawa kembali Sasuke-kun!" ucap Sakura sambil menangis.

Naruto pilu melihatnya, lalu ia berjanji kepada Sakura "aku akan membawa dia kembali" ucap Naruto.

Pengejaran terhadap Sasuke ternyata tidak semudah yang mereka bayangkan. 5 Ninja bunyi sudah siap menghadang Shikamaru dkk. Mereka adalah bawahan Orochimaru yang memiliki kekuatan sangat hebat dan sangat kuat sehingga mengharuskan tim Shikamaru melawan para ninja bunyi dengan taruhan nyawa.

Pertama kali mereka dihadang oleh Jiroubou.

"Kalian tak akan lewat dengan mudah" ucap Jiroubou.

"Sikamaru, biar aku yang melawan orang ini. Kalian lanjutkan pengejaran" ucap Choji.

"Baik" ucap Shikamaru.

"Kau harus menyusul kami, Choji!" ucap Naruto.

Lalu selanjutnya perjalan mereka kembali dihadang. Kidoumaru menghadang dan Neji turun untuk melawan sedangkan yang lain melanjukan pengejaran.

Beberapa meter di depan, Tayuya dan Sakon menghadang dan membuat Shikamaru dan Kiba harus turun tangan. Kini hanya tersisa Naruto saja yang mengejar namun sial beberapa meter di depan dia juga dihadang oleh seseorang yang baru datang. Orang itu bernama Kimimaro, keturunan terakhir keluarga Kaguya pemilik kemampuan klan tulang yang bisa memanipulasi tulang dalam tubuhnya.

"Jika ingin mengejar Sasuke, kau harus mengalahkan aku dulu" ucap Kimimaro, "tapi sebelum kau berhasil mengalahkanku kau sudah terlambat" ucapnya lagi.

Saat itu juga, Lee datang membantu. "Naruto, biar aku yang melawannya" ucap Lee.

"Bala bantuan ya" ucap Kimimaro.

"Lawanmu adalah aku" ucap Lee.

"Cepat sekali kau sembuh, Lee" ucap Naruto, "kau harus membawa kemenangan" ucapnya lalu bergegas pergi untuk melanjutkan pengejaran.

Di lain pihak, Fuga yang masih berada di Konoha baru mendengar berita kalau Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha dari Sakura.

"Haiyah, kenapa kau baru bicara, Sakura? Ini sudah siang" ucap Fuga.

"Maaf Fuga-kun" ucap Sakura.

"Jangan buang waktu lagi, katakan kemana mereka pergi?" tanya Fuga.

"Ke arah selatan, Fuga-kun!" ucap Sakura.

Fuga tak mau berbasa-basi lagi ia langsung melakukan handseals. **_"Kuchiyose No Jutsu : Citah!"_**

**"Ada apa, Fuga-kun?" **tanya Citah.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, kita kejar Sasuke ke arah selatan!" ucap Fuga cepat.

**"Kau tidak sabaran ya, Fuga-kun! Baiklah ayo naik ke punggungku, pegangan dengan kuat kita segera pergi" **ucap Citah.

Kembali ke Naruto, ia akhirnya menemukan Sasuke di lembah kematian (valley of the end). Keduanya saling berhadapan satu sama lain dan patung para pendiri Konoha menjadi saksi bisu mereka, Hokage Pertama dan Madara Uchiha (pendiri klan uchiha).

"Sasuke, aku akan membawamu kembali-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Heh, aku tak ingin ke desa itu lagi" ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Kalau begitu akan aku lakukan dengan cara paksa" ucap Naruto.

"Terserah!" ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung menyerang Naruto dengan Taijutsunya namun Naruto dapat menghindar dengan mudah dan menendang Sasuke hingga terpental. Sasuke lalu bangkit lagi untuk menyerang namun Naruto kembali memukulnya hingga jatuh, Sasuke bangkit lagi kemudian menyerang namun kembali ditendang hingga terguling di tanah, Sasuke bangkit lagi lalu menyerang lagi tapi kembali mendapat pukulan dari Naruto kemudian terpental, Sasuke terkena pukulan telak dan terjatuh hingga berulang kali. Sasuke terus bangkit dan menyerang namun tak sedikitpun ia dapat menyentuh Naruto, ia malah terus mendapat pukulan telak dari Naruto.

Karena terus mendapatkan serangan, segel gaib yang ada di bahu Sasuke menjadi aktif. Segel gaib itu memberi kekuatan untuk Sasuke, dari segel gaib itu muncul seperti tato api yang menyelimuti sekujur tubuh Sasuke yang meningkatkan staminanya.

Pertarungan diantara keduanya menjadi sangat sengit. Akibat peningkatan kekuatan Sasuke yang drastis, memaksa Naruto menggunakan jubah chakra Kyubi dengan ekor satu dan saat itu juga segel Kyuubi makin melemah sementara Sasuke memasuki Joutai 2 dan _sharingannya_ telah bangkit dan berada pada level 3 (setingkat dengan Kakashi).

Sasuke menggunakan Segel Gaib Orochimaru yang membuat dirinya mempunyai sayap berbentuk tangan, ketahanan tubuhnya juga meningkat sehingga dia dapat mengimbangi kekuatan Naruto. Kini Sasuke telah berubah menjadi monster seperti kelelawar dengan rambut panjang berantakan dan berwarna biru kusam.

Sasuke lalu membuat _raikiri_ dengan kekuatan penuh. Dengan bantuan kekuatan yang diberikan oleh Orochimaru, _raikirinya_ sekarang menjadi tingkat S sedangkan Naruto menciptakan _rasengan flame_ seukuran bola basket.

Terjadi ledakan dahsyat akibat terbenturnya _raikiri _dan _rasengan_. Naruto terpental akibat terkena efek ledakan itu lalu pingasan, Naruto terkena hempasan ledakan itu sedangkan Sasuke masih mampu berdiri walau sudah babak belur, ia beruntung karena terlindung dari Segel Gaib Orochimaru yang memberinya sebuah prisai.

Sasuke yang sudah babak belur lalu meneruskan perjalanannya sambil menyimpan dendam dan kebencian pada Itachi, kakaknya. Naruto yang sudah pingsan ditemukan oleh Kakashi kemudian dibawa pulang ke Konoha untuk dirawat.

Di lain pihak, pertarungan yang lainnya, semuanya dimenangkan oleh Shikamaru Dkk. Pertarungan pertama dimulai oleh Chouji melawan Jiroubou. Yang dimenangkan oleh Chouji setelah ia menelan pil merah terakhir yang bisa merubah lemak dalam tubuhnya yang sangat gemuk menjadi chakra.

Pertarungan selanjutnya yang melibatkan Hyuga Neji pemilik Byakugan dengan Kidoumaru (Kidoumaru adalah siluman laba-laba). Pertandingan ini dimenangkan oleh Neji. Setelah Neji menerima sengaja serangan terakhir Kidoumaru yang berbentuk panah berwarna emas yang terbuat dari jaring yang keluar dari mulut Kidoumaru, setelah itu kemudian Neji menyalurkan chakra melalui jaring-jaring itu untuk merusak jaringan organ dalam Kidoumaru.

Selanjutnya pertarungan Shikamaru dengan Tayuya, Kiba dengan Sakon serta Lee dengan Kimimaro. Ketiganya juga dimenangkan oleh Shikamaru Dkk setelah mendapat bantuan dari shinobi Sunagakure yang tidak lain adalah Gaara, Temari dan Kankurou. Pertarungan dengan ninja desa Bunyipun berakhir dengan kemenangan.

Di pihak lain, Sasuke sedang berjalan gontai dan setelah berjalan tak begitu jauh, Fuga bersama Citah tiba-tiba muncul untuk menghentikannya.

"Sudah ku duga kau akan memutuskan mencari siluman ular putih itu. Kau masih saja terlalu naïf, Sasuke!" ucap Fuga.

"Apa maumu? Kenapa menghalangiku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu, Sasuke. Kau bilang ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadaku tapi kau melupakannya ya. Kebencianmu itu ternyata membuatmu sedikit pikun" ucap Fuga.

"Aku tak ada waktu untuk mendengarkan omong kosongmu" ucap Sasuke lalu hendak pergi namun aliran darah di kakinya lansung ditotok dengan jarum petir milik Fuga hingga tak bisa bergerak.

"Jangan mengacuhkan orang yang sedang bicara" ucap Fuga.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, hah?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan kau pergi. Kau sangat menyedihkan, Sasuke. Semakin sangat menyedihkan jika kau malah mencari siluman ular itu. Ckckck! Kau itu sangat bodoh." ucap Fuga.

"Kau!" bentak Sasuke.

"Kenyataannya kau itu memang benar-benar sangat bodoh. Aku ingin bertanya kepadamu satu hal, apa kau mengingat sesuatu sebelum kakakmu pergi?" tanya Fuga.

"Aku tak peduli, aku hanya ingin membunuhnya" ucap Sasuke.

"BODOH! Kau itu terlalu naïf, Sasuke! Apakah kau tidak ingin tau kebenaran tentang kakakmu hah?" tanya Fuga lagi.

Sasuke lalu mengingat kembali kejadian yang menyakitkan itu lagi. Sasuke dibiarkan hidup dan sebelum pergi Itachi menangis.

"Dia menangis" ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Jadi itu benar ya, itu artinya Itachi sangat menyayangimu" ucap Fuga.

"Tapi kenapa dia membunuh semua clan Uchiha termasuk ayah dan ibu-ku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karena clan Uchiha ingin memberontak" ucap Fuga dan membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Jangan mengada-ada" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku ada saat pembantaian itu dan aku tau semuanya" ucap Fuga berbohong (Fuga tau sejarah clan Uchiha dari sebuah buku).

"Katakan semua yang kau ketahui" ucap Sasuke.

"Itachi Uchiha melakukan pembantaian itu karena diperalat oleh Danzou dan orang asing yang mengaku sebagai Madara Uchiha, dia memakai topeng orange dengan satu lubang di mata kanannya. Dia juga pernah mengendalikan Kyuubi untuk menghancurkan Konoha." ucap Fuga.

"Danzou? Orang bertopeng?" tanya Sasuke.

"Danzou adalah dalang dibalik semua ini. Dia menyuruh Itachi membunuh clannya sendiri karena isu pemberontakan yang dipimpin langsung oleh ayahmu sendiri. Danzou tau kalau kakakmu sangat mencintai desa Konoha jadi dia menyuruh kakakmu membantai klannya agar Konoha tetap aman. Kakakmu menyetujuinya asalkan Danzou tidak mengikutsertakan dirimu dalam masalah ini. Danzou menyetujuinya dan Itachi menyetujui melakukan pembantaian itu. Karena kakakmu itu sangat mencintai Konoha, dia rela menjadi penjahat hanya demi melindungi desa dan dirimu" ucap Fuga.

Sasuke sangat terkejut mendengar kenyataan itu. "Waktu itu dia menangis" ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Itachi sangat menyayangimu, Sasuke! Dia juga rela dibenci olehmu. Bagaimana jika kau berada di posisi Itachi? Apakah hatimu tak merasa sakit jika dibenci adik sendiri? Kau seharusnya mengerti tentang perasaan kakakmu sendiri dan berpikir bagaimana cara untuk membersihkan nama kakakmu. Ini ia lakukan semata-mata demi menyelamatkanmu dari masalah clanmu yang suatu hari bisa dicap sebagai pemberomtak karena kejahatan ayahmu sendiri" ucap Fuga.

Sasuke tersentak lalu ia mengingat kembali semua kenangan dengan kakaknya kemudian membuatnya menangis.

"Tak ada gunanya menangis, Sasuke. Sebaiknya kau pikirkan apa keputusanmu. Jika kau memilih pergi mencari Orochimaru, aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga dan jika kau memilih tidak pergi, aku akan menjadikanmu kuat" ucap Fuga.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli terhadapku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau jangan terlalu percaya diri, aku hanya ingin meluruskan hal-hal yang bengkok. Ini demi Konoha, desa ini dan orang-orangnya menerima keberadaanku dan di sini juga aku memiliki banyak teman." ucap Fuga.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Karena aku inang dari raja siluman terkuat, aku adalah jinchuuriki siluman singa" ucap Fuga.

Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya, "jadi kau…"

"Siluman yang ada dalam diriku sangat kuat dan sebanding dengan Kyuubi" ucap Fuga.

…

Sasuke lalu termenung, ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Suasana menjadi hening beberapa saat sampai Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu. "Fuga, apakah kau bisa membuatku menjadi kuat? Aku ingin melenyapkan orang-orang yang sudah memperalat kakakku dan demi kakakku aku akan memberantas penjahat-penjahat Konoha" ucap Sasuke.

"Tentu saja" ucap Fuga, "satu hal lagi yang harus kau ketahui, Itachi masuk ke Akatsuki bukan tanpa sebab. Selain untuk menguasai kekuatan Bijuu, Itachi masuk ke Akatsuki agar tujuan utamanya dapat terlaksana. Itachi berharap dengan masuknya ia ke Akatsuki, Itachi dapat terus melindungi Konoha, dengan mengawasi kegiatan para petinggi Konoha terutama dirimu secara tidak langsung dari luar. Hal ini diperlihatkan pada saat ia bersama Kisame melakukan pencarian Kyuubi ke Konoha. Sebenarnya, ia datang ke Konoha tidak hanya untuk menangkap Kyuubi saja, namun juga untuk membocorkan secara tidak langsung tentang keberadaan dan informasi Akatsuki kepada Konoha, ia membuktikan tujuannya untuk melindungi Konoha secara tidak langsung dan memberitahukan secara tidak langsung kepada para petinggi Konoha bahwa ia masih hidup, sehingga para petinggi Konoha 'masih' tidak dapat berbuat yang tidak-tidak terhadap dirimu, juga membuktikan tujuannya untuk melindungi dirimu secara tidak langsung" jelasnya.

Setelah mendengar semuanya, membuat Sasuke semakin marah. Ambisinya yang ingin membunuh kakaknya telah hilang dan sekarang digantikan dengan ambisi yang baru, ambisi untuk membunuh orang-orang yang telah memperalat kakaknya.

"Kau juga harus menyelamatkan kakakmu dari jerat Akatsuki, setengah orang Akatsuki adalah orang jahat" imbuh Fuga.

Fuga lalu melangkah mendekati Sasuke, ia kemudian menyentuh kepala Sasuke dan mengalirkan chakra putihnya. "Sekarang bangunlah dan coba element petirmu dengan menggunakan _sharinganmu_" ucap Fuga.

Sasuke langsung mencobanya.

**Cip!**

**Cip!**

**Cip!**

Sasuke terkejut dengan peningkatan level _raikirinya. _"Biar aku coba" ucap Sasuke lalu ia memotong beberapa pohon di depannya. _"Tak ku sangka, ternyata Fuga tak berbohong. Dia bisa meningkatkan kekuatan seseorang_" batinnya.

"Aku tidak bisa meningkatkan kekuatan seseorang, aku hanya membangkitkan kekuatan yang ada dalam dirimu. Ayo kita pulang!" ucap Fuga.

Sasuke masih terlihat menatap tak percaya ke arah telapak tangan kirinya, _"ini benar-benar luarbiasa" _batinnya.

"Jangan begitu kagum dengan kekuatanmu sendiri, kemampuanmu masih setengah dari kami" ucap Fuga.

"Aku ingin sejajar dengan kalian" ucap Sasuke.

"Itu akan tercapai jika kau latihan dengan benar dan serius" ucap Fuga.

"Baiklah, kau harus berjanji satu hal. Kau harus membuatku menjadi kuat" ucap Sasuke.

"Haiyah, kau ini! Oke, aku berjanji" ucap Fuga, "tapi tunggu, aku sepertinya melupakan sesuatu" imbuhnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Segel yang ada dibahumu" ucap Fuga, "itu akan menjadi penghalang besar untukmu. Aku akan menanganinya" ucapnya.

Fuga lalu melakukan handseal. **_Kuchiyose No Jutsu: Jugras!"_**

**Jugras adalah macan kumbang hitam. Dia ahli dalam Fuinjutsu. Dia tak begitu besar, ukurannya hanya setinggi orang dewasa. Dia suka berpenampilan seperti Kunoichi dan perpakaian serba hitam bercorak merah.**

**"Kenapa kau memanggilku, Fuga-kun?" **tanya Jugras.

"Ini tehnik pemanggil" ucap Sasuke sedikit terkejut, "kapan kau mempelajarinya?" tanyanya.

"Itu tak penting, Sasuke. Jugras! Kau segeralah tangani segel kutukan yang ada di bahu Sasuke!" ucap Fuga.

**"Kau selalu tidak sabaran, Fuga-kun. Baiklah buka bajumu, bocah!" **ucap Jugras kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menurutinya kemudian Jugras mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan besar, dia membukanya dan memperlihatkan rentetan hurup-hurup penyegelan yang mengelilingi sebuah lingkaran kosong lalu ia merapal sebuah handseals, segel itu terdiri dari Ushi, Uma, Inu, Ne, U, Mi, Tatsu, Tora._**"Fuinjutsu : Tora No Fuin! (Segel Harimau)"**_

Roh harimau keluar dari dalam gulungan tersebut dan langsung menggigit bahu Sasuke yang tertandai oleh sebuah segel kutukan. Roh harimau itu menyerap segel kutukan itu dan memerlukan waktu sedikit lama.

Saat proses penyerapan, kulit berwarna putih pucat keluar dari tubuh Sasuke melalui segel kutukan tersebut. Roh harimau itu memakan semuanya seperti menyedot sebuah mie dan saat di baian ujung menempel seekor ular putih lalu jatuh ke tanah. Saat ular itu hendak pergi, ular itu sudah diterkam terlebih dahulu oleh roh harimau tadi lalu menariknya masuk kedalam gulungan.

Penyegelan selesai, kini lingkaran kosong yang ada di gulungan tersebut telah berisi gambar seekor ular yang dirantai.

**"Sudah selesai, aku pergi dulu" **ucap Jugras lalu menghilang bersamaan dengan ledakan bom asap.

Sementara di markas bawah tanah milik Orochimaru, Orochimaru terlihat gelisah.

"Tidak! Sasuke-kun sudah lepas dari kendaliku, ini tidak mungkin" ucap Orochimaru setelah mendapat informasi dari klonnya yang tersegel tadi.

"Tuan Orochimaru, tenangkan dirimu, kondisimu masih lemah" ucap Kabuto.

"Sepertinya ada orang yang mencabut segel itu" ucap Orochimaru.

Kembali ke tempat Fuga dan Sasuke. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 3.00am.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pulang, Sasuke" ucap Fuga.

"Baiklah" sahut Sasuke.

"Haiya, ngomong-ngomong kemana arah jalan pulang ya?" tanya Fuga lalu tersenyum.

Sasuke langsung menepak jidatnya sendiri, "bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau bisa menemukanku? Kau hanya perlu mengingat jalanmu yang tadi" ucap Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Hehe, sama sekali aku tak ingat. Saat melacakmu aku hanya mengandalkan penciuman dan Citah berlari begitu cepat" ucap Fuga lalu tersenyum.

"Ya ampun, sekarang pakai saja cara yang sama" ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi tubuhku sudah lelah. Kita kembali besok saja kita menginap saja di lembah ini" ucap Fuga.

Mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di gua yang terdapat di sekitar lembah kematian (valley of the end) dan besok baru memutuskan kembali ke desa.

Naruto dan kawan-kawannya yang selamat dibawa ke rumah sakit dan dirawat. Bahkan keadaan Neji sangat kritis, tetapi berhasil diatasi.

Keesokan harinya Sakura dan Ino datang menjenguk Naruto namun Naruto belum sadarkan diri. Raut wajah Sakura terlihat sangat sedih ia kemudian meminta maaf terhadap Naruto yang masih terlelap "Naruto, maafkan aku karena membebanimu" ucapnya pelan.

"Sudahlah Sakura" ucap Ino, "ngomong-ngomong, aku tak melihat Fuga-kun dari kemarin" ucapnya lagi.

Sakura langsung teringat "Fuga-kun? ya! Aku memintanya untuk mengejar Sasuke-kun juga" ucapnya sepontan.

"Apa yang terjadi, kenapa dia belum kembali?" tanya Ino.

"Aku yakin Fuga-kun pasti membawa kembali Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura.

"Kau tau sendiri kan, Sasuke itu keras kepala. Fuga-kun pasti kesulitan" ucap Ino.

"Tapi aku sangat percaya terhadap Fuga-kun" ucap Sakura.

Tsunade, Shizune dan Jiraiya juga datang menjenguk.

"Dia belum sadar juga ya" ucap Tsunade.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja, Tsunade-sama?" tanya Sakura.

"Tenang, dia hanya kelelahan saja" ucap Tsunade.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukan pukul 10.00am namun Naruto belum mau sadar.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar tempat Naruto dirawat dibuka oleh seseorang. Semua penjenguk menatap ke arah pintu itu, mereka penasaran siapa yang datang lalu tak lama kemudian Hinata muncul sambil membawa sekeranjang buah segar untuk Naruto.

"Naruto-kun belum sadar ya?" tanya Hinata kepada semuanya.

"Sepertinya dia masih asik bermimpi" ucap Ino.

Hinata lalu duduk di dekat Naruto lalu memegang tangan Naruto dengan hangat, "cepat sadar Naruto-kun" ucapnya lembut.

_"Aku belum ingin membuka mata, Hinata. Aku masih ter..la..lu.. ngantuk dan capek, aku mau tidur beberapa jam lagi. Lagipula ini masih pagi" _tiba-tiba Hinata mendengar keluhan Naruto di dalam otaknya kemudian ia tersenyum lega.

"Eeee? Kenapa tersenyum, Hinata?" tanya Ino.

"tidak kenapa-napa kok, aku merasa kalau Naruto-kun sudah sehat total" ucap Hinata.

"Bagaimana kau tau?" tanya Sakura juga.

"Aku merasakan kalau dia baik-baik saja" ucap Hinata kemudian tersenyum lagi.

"Hinata, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu ya?" tanya Ino.

"Ti-tidak kok" bantah Hinata.

"EEeeee! Jangan menyembunyikannya dariku" ucap Ino sambil menatap penuh penasaran ke arah Hinata.

Saat itu juga seseorang membuka pintu dengan perlahan, semuanya kembali menatap ke arah pintu yang sedang dibuka lalu orang yang sudah ditungu-tunggu muncul.

"Apa kabar Sakura!" sapa Sasuke dan membuat semuanya terkejut. Yang paling terkejut adalah Sakura.

"Se-sejak kapan kau beru.." Sakura tak menyelesaikan perkataannya, ia langsung begitu saja memeluk Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku, Sakura!" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan tak disangka ia malah menangis karena terharu. "Terima kasih, Sasuke. Kau sudah bersedia tinggal bersamaku" ucap Sakura percaya diri.

"Heh, aku kembali bukan karena itu tapi ada sesutu yang lain" ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi aku sangat senang" ucap Sakura lalu mengusap airmatanya dan ingin memeluk Sasuke lagi namun ditolak.

"Jangan memelukku sembarangan, dasar fansgirl!" umpat Sasuke dan membuat semua orang tertawa melihat tingkah Sakura.

Ino tiba-tiba menjambak kerah baju Sasuke, "dimana Fuga-kun? Kalian malah asik berpelukan sementara kalian melupakan perasaanku. Aku tidak bisa hidup jika harus kehilangan Fuga-kun" ucap Ino dan membuat Sasuke sweatdrop.

_"Gila, dia ini sama seperti Sakura, bahkan lebih parah"_ batin Sasuke.

"Hei Pig! Jangan kasar terhadap Sasuke-kunku" ucap Sakura sinis.

"Kau jangan ikut campur, Jidat! Ini urusanku dengannya" balas Ino. "Kau pasti meninggalkan Fuga-kunku" ucap Ino sinis ke arah Sasuke.

"Jangan sembarangan" ucap Sasuke.

Pertengkaran itu malah membuat yang lainnya sweatdrop.

Tak lama kemudian pintu dibuka lagi lalu Fuga muncul sambil membawa beberapa ramen instan. Ino yang melihat itu langsung lari mendekati Fuga dan langsung memeluknya begitu saja, untung saja ramennya tidak jatuh.

Setelah memeluk beberapa saat Ino melepas pelukannya, "Fuga-kun tidak apa-apa kan? Pasti sulit membawa Sasuke kembali dan memaksa untuk bertarung dengannya" ucap Ino.

"Haiyah… kenapa aku selalu sial? Selalu dipeluk sembarangan oleh gadis ini. Dasar wanita!" umpat Fuga.

"Fuga-kun baik-baik saja kan, aku sangat menghawatirkanmu" ucap Ino.

"Haiyah… aku jadi ingin pergi dari Konoha, hari ini juga" ucap Fuga.

"Keputusan yang tepat, Fuga. Kau dan Naruto akan aku ajak jalan-jalan lagi dan aku akan melatih kalian" ucap Jiraiya.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar" ucap Fuga.

"Fuga! bagaimana dengan aku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau juga harus ikut denganku" ucap Fuga.

"Fuga-kun, kau benar-benar ingin pergi. Terus bagaimana dengan aku, aku juga ingin ikut" ucap Ino.

"Aku juga ingin ikut dengan Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura juga.

"Ya ampun, bisa-bisa aku akan kerepotan" ucap Jiraiya.

"Kalian tetap tinggal dan berlatih di sini" ucap Fuga.

"Aku setuju dengan Fuga" ucap Sasuke.

"Jika kalian begitu menyukai mereka, tunggu saja mereka dengan sabar" ucap Tsunade. "Aku juga akan melatih kalian tentang pengetahuan medis" ucapnya lagi.

"Kalian semua berisik sekali" ucap Naruto dan membuat semuanya terkejut kecuali Fuga, Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Akhirnya kau mau bangun juga, Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata.

"Ini karena terpaksa Hinata. Terimakasih Hinata, karena sudah terus menjagaku di sini" ucap Naruto.

"Aku akan selalu menjagamu, Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata.

"Kakek tua mesum, aku juga ingin berlatih di luar desa. Kapan kita berangkat?" tanya Naruto.

"Besok saat pagi buta" ucap Jiraiya mantap.

"Fuga, aku lihat kau membawa banyak ramen instan, kebetulan aku sudah sangat lapar-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Dasar bocah nakal, kenapa kau mengacuhkanku hah?" tanya Jiraiya kesal.

"He? Tadi kau bilang apa, kakek tua mesum?" tanya Naruto.

"Hah.." Jiraiya hanya menghela nafas sedangkan yang lainnya kemudian tertawa ringan.

Jiraiya memutuskan melatih murid-muridnya agar menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya dengan bertujuan agar akatsuki tidak bisa menangkap Naruto.

Keesokan harinya mereka berangkat tapi sebelum itu, Fuga mengajak Sasuke dan Naruto untuk mengambil sesuatu. Mereka mencari pedang pesanan mereka.

**Pedang kembar, Agni dan Ludra milik Naruto telah jadi. Pedang kembar itu dibuat dari Kubikiribochou milik Zabuza dan campuran bahan yang lainnya seperti berlian untuk mempertajam pedang, pada Agni disimpan orb api sedangkan pada Ludra disimpan orb angin, Agni disimpan dalam kendi tertutup rapat yang selalu panas dan Ludra disimpan di kendi yang tertutup rapan yang selalu sejuk, keduanya disimpan selama berbualan-bulan setelah jadi. Agni adalah pedang api sedangkan Ludra adalah pedang angin. Kedua pedang ini disatukan dalam satu gagang dan ketika dialiri chakra kemudian diayumkan maka akan tercipta kobaran api yang besar, jika menebas maka akan tercipta wave api yang besar (pisau angin raksasa yang penuh dengan kobaran api). Agni dan Ludra berukuran sama, panjangnya 1 meter dengan gagang besi yang sedikit besar sepanjang 24 cm dan lebar pedang kembar ini 5 cm setra tebalnya ± 1 cm dan beratnya 1.5 kg. Kedua pedang ini sangat lurus dan memiliki punggung tidak rata seperti sisir. Warna Agni adalah merah seperti bara api sedangkan Ludra berwarna biru sebiru langit. Pedang kembar ini memiliki ketajaman yang luarbiasa, jika digunakan untuk membelah batu maka tak akan mengalami kerusakan sedikitpun pada mata pedangnya.**

**Pedang Iblis, Gokumonji milik Fuga dari bahan yang sama dan juga dicampur dengan bahan yang lain seperti titanium, baja, serpihan berlian dan beberapa lagi yang lain. Pedang ini sangat tajam setara dengan milik Naruto dan lebih berat dari yang lainnya, warnanya merah mati dan bagian yang diasah (mata pedangnya) berwarna merah darah segar. Pedang ini selalu disimpan pada tabung penuh darah yang selalu mendidih. Dalam pedang ini tersimpan orb api tapi berbeda dengan milik Naruto. Jika dialiri chakra dan menebas maka pada bekas tebasan akan meninggalkan bekas bakaran. Contohnya, jika menebas kayu maka pada letak tebasannya akan hitam menjadi arang. Gokumonji memiliki tebal 2 cm, panjang 1 meter, lebar 6 cm, panjang gagang 24 cm yang terbuat dari besi, berat keseluruhan mencapai 2.5 kg. Gokumonji adalah pedang lurus yang meiliki punggung tidak rata seperti grigi.**

**Pedang Langit, Gleam Habakiri milik Sasuke (sword with the power of light). Pedang ini berwanna silver terang dan cocok untuk pengguna element petir. Gleam Habakiri juga setajam yang lainnya namun lebih ringang, juga lurus seperti yang lainnya dan mengunakan bahan yang sama. Pedang ini selalu disimpan di dalan tabung dengan air mendidih dan selalu dialiri listrik. Pedang ini memiliki panjang 1 meter, tebal ± 1 cm, lebar 5 cm, panjang gagang 24 cm yang tebuat dari besi, berat keseluruhan 1 kg.**

**Ketiga pedang tersebut juga diberikan sarung yang juga terbuat dari besi dan berat sarungnya saja mencapai satu kilo.**

"Wah pedang kembarku ini sangat keren tapi berat-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Pedangku sepertinya lebih berat" ucap Fuga.

"Pedang ini lumayan tajam dan mudah dialiri petir" ucap Sasuke.

Naruto, Fuga dan Sasuke menyukai pedang mereka masing-masing tapi untuk sekarang ini mereka belum bisa menggunakan pedangnya masing-masing karena ukuran tubuh mereka sekarang tak sesuai dengan pedang mereka. Mereka bertiga membawa pedang itu untuk latihan bersama Jiraiya di luar desa.

Dengan susah payah membawa pedang masing-masing akhirnya mereka sampai di gerbang desa untuk menemui Jiraiya yang sudah lama menunggu, di sana juga ada Tsunade, Ino, Hinata dan Sakura yang akan melepas kepergian mereka.

Jiraiya dan yang lain menatap aneh ke arah tiga bocah yang sedang membawa pedang berat tersebut.

"Oi kalian, kalian yakin membawa pedang berat nan panjang itu?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Aku akan membawanya-tebayooo" ucap Naruto yang berusaha menggendong pedangnya. "Pedang ditambah sarungnya yang hampir mencapai satu kilo lumayan berat juga-tebayo" gerutu Naruto.

"Kau sepertinya kesusahan, Fuga. Pedangmu terlihat sangat berat" ucap Tsunade.

"Ini tidak terlalu berat bagiku" ucap Fuga padahal ia sudah tak bisa menggendongnya, "sial beratnya menjadi tiga setengah kilo" keluhnya dan akhirnya ia memilih menyeret Gokumonjinya.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau yakin dengan pedang itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku yakin" sahut Sasuke sambil berusaha dengan susah payah mengikat pedangnya di belakang pinggulnya.

Setelah sekian menit akhirnya mereka selesai mengatasi pedang mereka masing-masing. Naruto berhasil menggendong pedangnya sedangkan Fuga mengikatkan tali pada pedangnya kemudian menyeretnya dan Sasuke sudah berhasil menaruh pedangnya di pinggulnya walaupun ujung pedangnya hampir menyentuh tanah.

"Ayo berangkat-tebayo" ucap Naruto.

"Jangan buang waktu lagi" ucap Fuga.

"Aku setuju dengan Fuga" ucap Sasuke.

Semuanya melepas kepergian mereka bertiga bersama Jiraiya untuk dilatih. Mereka bertiga akan lama kembali hingga bertahun-tahun.

"Naruto-kun cepat kembali ya! Aku akan menunggumu" ucap Hinata sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Fuga-kun! Kau juga ya!" ucap Ino

"Sasuke-kun, cepat kembali" ucap Sakura.

"Tenang saja Hinata! Kau yang akan kutemui paling pertama-tebayo" ucap Naruto sedangkan Fuga dan Sasuke hanya mendengus.

Jiraiya memutuskan untuk melatih ketiganya di luar desa dan tak tau kapan mereka akan kembali. Mereka pergi menuju arah barat, dari gerbang Konoha langkah guru dan ketiga muridnya itu terlihat semakin mengecil lalu menghilang di titik ujung jauhnya memandang.

Fuga telah merubah banyak hal di dunia ninja ini, dari merubah Naruto menjadi kuat sampai menggagalkan Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Konoha.

Semua berakhir bahagia, Sakura tak bersedih lagi, Ino mendapatkan pria idamannya walau belum pasti menjadi miliknya, Tsunade sedikit bebas dari kejaran para rentenir, Hinata yang mendapat perhatian dari Naruto walaupun jarang namun dia sudah bahagia, Jiraiya yang mendapat tiga murid special dan semua teman-teman Naruto akhirnya mengerti sebuah arti dari persahabatan.

**The End Begin.**

Akhirnya sang guru membawa tiga muridnya bertualang menuju barat untuk mencari sebuah gulungan keramat demi menolong orang-orang di segala penjuru.

Jiraiya as Biksu Tong.

Naruto asa Gokong.

Fuga as Patkai

Sasuke as Saceng yang selalu membawa barang-barang bekal perjalanan.

"Aaaah! Kenapa aku selalu membawa barang-barang" keluh Sasuke.

"Itu juga sama sebagai sebuah latihan" ucap Jiraiya.

Fuga menepuk bahu Sasuke dan menyemangatinya "sabar Sasuke, ini adalah sebuah latihan special untukmu. Dengan ini kau pasti akan bertambah kuat"

Naruto terlihat berjalan paling depan dan sedang melihat-lihat sekitar untuk membaca situasi "jalanan aman dari para bandit, perjalanan kali ini akan mudah-tebayo" ucapnya.

"Hahaha.." Jiraiya tertawa ringan, "hari sudah semakin sore, ayo kita cari penginapan dulu" ucapnya.

….0000000000000000…

Saat pembuatan chapter ini, Kurawa banyak mendapat kendala yang besar yaitu kehilangan inspirasi jadi kemungkinan di Chapter ini kurang sempurna. Kurawa sudah habis-habisan akal dan tenaga nulis chapter ini, jadi jika ada kesalahan maaf ya Mina-san.

Dukung selalu Kurawa ya agar selalu mendapat inspirasi. Sampai jumpa di The Great Ninja Uzumaki Naruto bagian 2 mina-san!.

Tetap dukung Kurawa ya, silahkan review!

Sekilas info : Ketiga bocah itu akan berubah menjadi tiga remaja tampan dengan penampilan yang berbeda dari saat bocah dan juga berilmu tinggi.


End file.
